


Sublime Submission

by Night_Being



Series: Sublime Submission [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2940683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara desperately craves for attention again and is willing to do almost anything to get it. One dead raven haired girl and one strong rope should do the trick for once. But how will two men actually maintain a blooming relationship among all the dreadful Akatsuki villains?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big THANKS to Rayniekinnz for being my Beta!

She just stood there, elbows propped up on the bar-counter and back slightly arched in a seductive gesture, flickering those black lashes in his direction. Deidara couldn't help but roll his eyes. He returned her inviting glance just because she looked a little like one particular red-eyed ninja. One red-eyed ninja who messed with his pretty blond head only a few weeks ago.

Well, no-one could actually replace Itachi's deep dark stare, but if he did her from behind… Yeah. That should be enough for now. She had rather nice lengthy raven hair, just like him, and although her figure was too feminine she wasn't that much smaller than Itachi either. Probably the same height as Deidara. Yes, she'll do just nicely. Who cares anyway, if it'll make Itachi jealous? _Wait, was that a bad thing?_

 _Yeah! Like he would actually show it…even if he was._ Deidara couldn't help but voice an ironic chuckle.

Since that one damn night, Itachi hadn't really changed his approach towards Deidara. Maybe he granted him a glance or two, which was a rare occasion on its own, but that was it. Not a care, not a word, not a touch. And he so badly missed his touches, even if he was too damn stubborn to admit it aloud.

That was also the reason he was taking this woman with him tonight. To release at least some of that pressure and maybe…just _maybe_ , let his imagination slip a little while he'd be banging her like crazy. After all, he had just enough sake to make his sight blurry and she had that nice long raven hair. He never really thought about his orientation, but when looking around, he accepted the fact that picking up a girl would be easier than trying something on a man.

Oh yes, Deidara would have some fun tonight. He threw a smirk towards the girl and she blushed in response.

"Oooi, you're so hot! I can't wait till I tell my sister, she'll go crazy!"

Third? Or fourth? Yes, definitely fourth. Fourth time she told him that her sister will explode with envy when she finds out about the perfect "boyfriend" her younger sister managed to catch. Except the word "explosion" worked rather differently for both of them.

"I know, un." He flashed her an enthusiastic grin. That dumb bitch wouldn't recognize the irony on his face even if he had a red mark on his forehead. How could Itachi pick up that other girl before? How could he even stand her? Women are so annoying. Babbling and jabbering about silly stuff he doesn't care about. In that darn high pitch voice. Maybe a dick in her mouth would make her shut up. Yeah. That would certainly be an improvement.

He regretted that the alcohol was all gone from his system. It probably evaporated while they were walking in the fresh air of the night towards the tall building hidden among the trees.

Soon, they came through the main door of Akatsuki hideout and while she was practically hanging herself onto him, Deidara desperately tried to hide an irritated grin under the blond hair covering half of his face. What was he thinking, taking her here just like that? He should have at least talked with her for a while. Then he would've known better and didn't have to listen to the unstoppable yapping.

"…And then my father told me I should pick some too, because that just wouldn't be fair if she had one and I didn't, right?"

"Hn? Yeah…right. Un." He nodded and turned left into a long hall, heading towards the private quarters where every member had their own bedroom.

"But she got really angry, because it was her birthday and not mine, you know and—"

"For crying out loud! Shut up already!" He shrieked and tore off the hands groping around his neck. She stopped, her face went from stunned to a sad puppy and then she almost looked like she was about to burst into tears. Deidara wasn't much of a patient person but decided to try another approach, anyway. No-one liked to calm down a whining teenager and definitely not him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He cupped her cheeks in a fake apology.

"Mmm. It's okay. My father always tells me that I talk too much." She bit on her lip and eagerly blinked to stop the wetness in her eyes.

 _Your father is one hell of a patient man!_ "Un, right. Your name…it's…" _Darn it, what was it again?_

"Hiyoko." She chirped.

"Yeah, I knew that. So, Hiyoko, how old are you, anyway?" Not having an idea where to start an actual conversation he took her hand and proceeded to march through the hall. His room was just a few feet away and then he'll fuck her into oblivion. Hopefully.

"Eighteen."

"Hn, hn… Interesting. Un."

 _Finally!_ Opening door to his room he let the girl go first.

"So, this is you room?" Another shy eep and her face went from pink to red.

"Well, yeah. It's not much but…"

"Do you live with you parents? Or are we here alone? And when do I get to meet them?"

Deidara froze.

Parents? Meet? _What?_ Who the hell was this girl?!

"Yeaah, they're not here, un, yet." He closed the door and began to take down his simple black cloak which he usually wore when not on a mission. Threw it on his bed and without thinking, drag his dark blue shirt over his head to dispose himself of all the unnecessary pieces of clothing.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The girl yelped in surprise and her blush intensified, if it was even possible.

Deidara stopped with the shirt still in his hands and turned around to face the embarrassed girl standing stiff in the middle of his room. She was nervously rolling her pink yukata in her sweaty fingers. How was it possible that someone who threw those flirty glances at him in the bar could now change into an impersonation of chastity? For a moment he actually pitied her, because he already knew that when he was done with her, she'd be thrown into Hidan's room. And only Gods know what he was doing with the girls in there. Although, Deidara had some ideas. Hidan talked about it as sacrifices, but Deidara had his own opinion on the bloody mess that was always found in the morning.

"What does it look like, Hiyoko? What do you think I'm doing? Un." He smirked. Maybe she was only playing him. It couldn't be possible to have so much bad luck in one night. To pick up this annoying girl and then find out that she is actually a virgin. He didn't really feel like raping her, nor was he in a mood to slowly work his way into her panties.

"I-I don't…I, um, can't…"

 _Oh fuck it! She_ is _a virgin!_

"Damn you! Why did you ogle me in the bar, then?" He rolled his eyes with annoyance and sat down heavily on the bed, slumped in resignation.

"Well, you're handsome and I liked you." She chippered and seated herself next to him, wrapping her needy hands around his neck once more.

"And we can still cuddle," she whispered warmly and snuggled closer.

 _That_ was it! That was the last line!

" _Cuddle_? _Seriously_? Get those fucking hand off of me!" He fired to his feet, not really interested in the tears quickly forming in her dark brown eyes again. He tried to hold his patience long enough.

"ZETSU!" Raging yell came from his lungs. He knew that the black-and-white pervert was probably spying them, enjoying Deidara's humiliation. "I know you're there!" He turned towards the opposite wall, expecting the creature to show itself soon.

"What could _you_ possibly want from _us_?" Half of his body slowly emerged from the wooden wall. His foul tone was followed by a fearful womanly shriek. Hiyoko crunched into a small ball on the bed and crawled as far as she could away from the unknown monster.

"Have you eaten yet?" Deidara threw a smirk in his direction.

"Well, no," White Zetsu whispered hesitantly.

"Then I guess I brought you dinner." The artist flung his head in the girl's direction.

"But this one is still alive," Black Zetsu pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Deidara had an idea what Zetsu was suggesting, but he kind of hoped that the weirdo would take care of that little problem himself.

"Call us when she's dead." With that verdict, he let the visible part of his form disappear back into the wall.

Deidara tilted his face towards the girl. She was trembling with fear, still staring into the place where Zetsu soaked through. Not really caught up on what was going on around her. However, he was slowly losing his temporary calmness. He needed to get her to Hidan's room, but how? She'd never go by herself. He'll have to drag her there…yeah, probably. _Annoying little bitch!_

"Hey, Hiyoko, would you mind going somewhere with me? Un." He started carefully and leaned closer to her, the nicest smile he could manage shining on his angelic face.

"What was that thing?" Her high pitch voice was enough of an answer.

"That's what I thought. Un." He talked to himself while looking around the room. "Well, you can't kill a man for trying, right?" _Where did I put those ropes?_

It didn't take much to tie her down. Only one harsh slap and she calmed enough so he could even stuff a piece of clothing into her mouth to shut her up completely. Then he threw her over his shoulder and marched through the hall, missing Itachi's room on the way and ignoring the interested onyx gaze, which followed him all the way, until he stopped by Hidan's door.

Itachi would lie if he said that he wasn't curious about all the fuss that was going on in the neighboring bedroom. Especially since it was Deidara's room.

"Hey, Hidan. You there?" Deidara didn't bother with knocking and used his whole fist to demand a permission to enter. He noticed how Itachi was spying him, it would be actually impossible not to see his perfect figure lazily leaning onto the doorframe, wrapped only in a white towel as he was probably returning from the shower. With drops of water still all over his creamy skin and the silk raven hair casually spread across his wide shoulders. Damn him! Deidara swallowed hard and watched as Hidan angrily opened the door.

"Fuck you! What do you want?" Well, that was a greeting worthy of a priest.

"Here, take her." He forced the terrified girl into Hidan's surprised arms.

"What the hell? But she ain't used yet."

 _Couldn't he be any louder, psycho! Like I want everyone to know that!_ Well, who cares if everyone knew that? He just didn't want Itachi to know. But when Deidara peeked into the direction the raven haired man stood only a few seconds ago, he bitterly realized that Itachi was already gone, probably not interested in anything that concerned him.

"Do you really care that much? She's a virgin! I can't _use_ her." He copied Hidan's speech pattern in an impatient whisper.

The priest measured the shaking girl in his arms. Then a satisfied smirk flashed on his face.

"A virgin you say? Deidara, you're a real friend! Jashin is grateful to you." He grinned from ear to ear, hastily closing his door.

"Yeah, whatever you say, idiot." Deidara turned around and marched back to his room. That was taken care of, but it didn't really rid him of any stress since Itachi probably saw or at least heard the whole scene. _And he still didn't care!_ He could at least bother with some bath robe or something. The image of his wet body will haunt Deidara this whole night and who knows how long after. And he was already so horny to jump on that chick. Now he'll just have to do all the work by himself, as usual. He stormed back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"She had rather nice hair," a serene voice caught his attention and Deidara promptly turned to look at Itachi, casually positioned on his chair; rolling the rest of the rope in his lean fingers.

"Well, yeah…" First, he wasn't sure what to say, or think for that matter, as the rage was slowly floating away, but then he recalled the events of this night and the main reason he brought that silly girl here.

"And why should you care? What do you want anyway? I'm really not in the mood!" His voice was slowly rising as his annoyance was returning. "I have some work to do! And I _really_ need to blow off some steam, so if you don't want me to tie you up to that chair and fuck you right now, I suggest you leave." He spit as the wrath took over his brain. It wasn't like Itachi would really care about anything he said, because he looked more interested in the rope in his hands than in the exploding Deidara in front of him.

"Hn. Is that a promise?" He lifted his onyx eyes and pierced the artist with a teasing glance.

"Wha-?"

It was always so amusing to watch Deidara lose his cool, and it didn't even take too much effort. Itachi couldn't enjoy himself more when observing as Deidara widened his electric eyes in shock, gasped for air and for a split second, his whole body stiffened.

Itachi Uchiha! Tied to his chair! Defenseless and vulnerable! Later also naked…Shaking, panting and moaning! Begging and sweating! And all that only for _HIM!_ Was it really true? Deidara felt like his whole world just exploded and his heart started racing. He couldn't stop an evil grin spreading over his face.

"Well, one should never give a promise he can't keep. Un…" He reached backwards and locked the door, just in case.

"True." Itachi agreed and handed him the rope. Never betraying his indifferent features.

Although his stomach was trembling, his hands were firm. Deidara took the rope and slowly walked around the chair.

"Like this?" Itachi willingly dropped his own hands and let them hang lose. In his lax position where only a half of his ass was actually seated on the chair, his strong lean arms could reach all the way to the two legs of the chair.

"Yeah, just like that." Deidara felt his whole body grow restless. He could never imagine that this evening would turn out so well. And the fact that Itachi was still wrapped only in that useless white towel was a bonus he was more than pleased to accept. He made sure that the rope was tied properly, because what he was about to do could actually make the raven haired man want to get loose. An excited chuckle escaped his throat when an image of all the wicked stuff he would do to Itachi now flashed through his mind.

"Enjoying yourself already?" Itachi tilted his head to the side, trying to see the man behind him. He noticed that Deidara did a really good job with the rope, not good enough to hold him for long but he appreciated the effort and let Deidara have the upper hand for a while.

"Tell me, _Itachi_ …how much do you trust me? Un." Deidara said with a vicious undertone. He checked the ropes once again and propped his elbows on Itachi's shoulders from behind, lazily dragging his fingers over Itachi's exposed chest.

"Completely." Was the calm answer.

"Yeah, that might not be the best thing to do."

He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to taste that porcelain skin prepared on a silver platter right under his nose.

One of his hands strayed into the black strands of long silk hair and pulled, gently forcing Itachi to lean his head nearer as a pair of lips teased the delicate skin. One on the nape, gradually wandering from the shoulder up to the sensitive spot behind the ear and the other on his abdomen, where the palm tongue came to life and with soft purr slipped out of the cave and tasted the already tensed muscles. Then the same two sets of teeth nibbled on the aroused surface and earned Deidara the first twitch of Itachi's body.

"I believe you wouldn't do anything I wouldn't approve of." His voice came out a little choked because of the unusual position of his neck, but that was just the thing Deidara enjoyed even more. To make Itachi sound different and be the only one allowed to actually hear him like that.

"No. No, I definitely wouldn't. Un…" He wasn't trying to hide the irony in the slightest when softly whispering into his lover's ear and before straightening his torso over Itachi, Deidara tenderly sucked in his ear lobe and was rewarded with an almost silent gasp. The artist retreated his hands from the tied figure and reached for another stripe of cloth, leftover from his used-to-be shirt whose missing part was stuck in the girl's mouth.

Itachi watched him closely, returning his head into its original position so his neck wouldn't get sore too quickly. He had the suspicion that Deidara was going to put some more strain on his neck muscles during this night and he didn't mind at all, rather the opposite.

This is what he actually came for. He knew very well that Deidara longed for him, but also knew better than to wait until that stubborn wonder would make the first step. He was too proud to come to him, but he must have been truly desperate if he actually brought a girl to catch his attention, or was he trying to replace him? Itachi decided that he taunted his lover long enough and willingly threw himself back into those flawless tanned arms.

Deidara wrapped the cloth around Itachi's eyes, covering his sight. Those black eyes, watching him curiously without any real acknowledgement of a threat, bugged him. He was hoping to squeeze at least a little uncertainty from them, but unfortunately Itachi didn't lose any of his calm, even when tied to a chair and left completely at Deidara's mercy. It didn't matter, at least he would look even more helpless than before which was an absolute turn on.

"I could do anything to you right now. Un." He tried with a foul tone, closely observing if Itachi will shudder at least a tiny bit. Nothing.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for." Itachi uttered openly and Deidara responded with another chuckle.

"I can even stuff my cock into your mouth and you won't be able to do anything against it." He whispered with the nastiest voice he could manage.

If this wasn't going to make him hesitate, then nothing will. But to Deidara's great disappointment and also surprise, Itachi tilted his face towards him and parted his lips as wide as he could. Inviting him deep into his throat. Damn he was hot! The artist didn't have to even touch his own shaft and already felt all the blood obediently travel into his pants. His fingers promptly drifted towards the zipper and quickly released all his hard length from the already tight space. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"But how do I know you won't bite? Un." He wavered with his cock prepared in the right hand.

"You simply have to trust me."

 _Oh he was so evil!_ How come the tied one was also the one holding the cards?

"Stick out your tongue!" Deidara ordered. He wanted at least some of his dominance back.

Itachi carried out his command without a twitch and let him firmly trap his raven hair when his face was turned all the way towards his throbbing member. Soon he felt the soft flesh of Deidara's penis gradually slide on his hot tongue which guarded the head right between his lips and deep into the warmth of his mouth.

Itachi was careful not to involve his teeth as it would only scare his lover and he would probably retreat, unsatisfied. He sucked onto the pulsing dick when Deidara began to move his hips out and then back in. Slowly at first but with the intention to pick up the pace the moment Itachi would be ready.

"Oh, fuck…yes!" This was definitely something he would remember for the rest of his life. His fingers, tangled in the raven hair, squeezed firmly as he was trying to hold himself and not thrust all the way in. But Deidara soon felt his thoughts float away on the blissful moment as his arousal was quickly becoming unbearable.

He closed his eyes in building pleasure and steeped deeper with each new plunge. Fortunately, Itachi didn't really seem to mind the rough manipulation nor showed any sign of discomfort. Rather the opposite, because when Deidara peeked down to check if his partner wasn't choking, his sight strolled all the way over the body under him and he couldn't hold a fairly loud moan when he found out that his shaft wasn't the only one eagerly standing hard, demanding attention.

"Damn it, man…" _I love you._

 _Shit, that was close._ The artist flinched and then relief claimed his head when realizing that he was able to swallow those sinful words. Damn washed brain! For a few seconds his pace wavered but then the pressure of Itachi's lips increased, dispatching a signal for Deidara to keep on enjoying himself. And he did that without hesitation. Continuing to invade the wickedly skillful mouth all over again. When did he learn to give blowjobs like that? He had no idea and also no intention to start discovering that now. And even if he did, Itachi couldn't answer his questions anyway with his throat full of Deidara's most precious tool.

The movements of his hips were growing anxious as he was inevitably rushing himself to the climax. Blood pumping violently in his veins, Deidara let out one long feral growl and when a satisfied hum responded from down below, sending vibrations all the way up to his chest, he exploded in fierce orgasm, filling Itachi's mouth with his white essence.

Deidara gave himself a few more seconds in the delightful warmth and then finally freed his lover from the burden in his throat. He slowly withdrew and heard Itachi deeply inhale through his nose and swallow.

That was one down…

Itachi patiently waited until Deidara caught his breath and he didn't mind the pause as he himself had to breathe in few times before his pulse returned back to normal. He expected his lover to get a little out of control and he actually reveled in the feeling since he knew how much Deidara was enjoying himself.

Deidara looked down on the tied up man and couldn't help but admire how calmly he was sitting there. If the situation was reversed, he would probably be swearing and twitching like crazy. It seemed Itachi was gracious enough to accept his submissive position proudly and shamelessly. And Deidara found that realization weirdly interesting, because he couldn't help but adore Itachi even more.

"I assume you're not planning on releasing me any time soon." Itachi broke the silence first. Easily slicing the stiff air with his serene tone.

"Yeah, and lose the opportunity to have my sweet revenge? I don't think so."

Even if Itachi still wasn't able to see anything, he could hear the vicious tone in his lover's voice. Soon, he felt his towel to be unrolled and a weight pressing somewhere on his upper thighs as Deidara was comfortably positioning himself on Itachi's lap, legs spread. Low enough so he could still reach the throbbing member but high enough so he could lean forward and tease his chest with that deviously hot tongue. First he wasn't sure if it was his palm tongues, gently teasing his aroused surface but later on he recognized Deidara's face from the tickling bliss of his blond strands around his nipples and a soft brushing of his nose over his scorching skin.

The artist propped his arms up on Itachi's shoulders and raised from his sitting position so he could reach up to his lover's exposed neck. Once again tangling his lean fingers in the black hair, he pulled and yanked Itachi's head backwards. Making himself enough space for a set of delicate pecks right in the place where the artery pumped blood into Itachi's brain.

"Deidara…" It came out more like a hum, but the artist recognized his name in that horny moan. It looked like Itachi wasn't going to hide anything this time. _Yeah!_ A single word was enough to set Deidara's stomach on fire. He didn't hesitate and reached down slowly, letting his palm tongue pet the sensitive top of Itachi's shaft. Reaction was immediate and he was rewarded with a throaty growl and a slight buckle of those needy hips under him.

"Don't get too excited, I want to have my fun too." He whispered and while licking Itachi's neck from his collar bone up to the spot behind his ear he released the draw on his hair and the tied up man was once more able to raise his head. Repaying the tender manipulation of his blond lover with his own teeth sinking deep into Deidara's nape, which he had noticed being temptingly close. First he managed to squeeze a desperate pant out of the blond's mouth but then Deidara got one and one together and promptly withdrew from Itachi's reach.

"And here I thought it was finally my turn to have some… _fun_." A lithe smirk flashed on his lips and as quickly as Deidara saw it happen, the beautiful smile was gone. First he wanted to get angry at his lover for trying to "mark" him a second time, but after seeing the flash of amusement and pleasure on Itachi's face, he let the rage float away. Let himself be consumed by the sudden impulse, he swiftly caught the blinded head between his hands and claimed his surprised lips with a hungry kiss. It was a movement so sudden that probably even Itachi didn't expect it and a shocked gasp escaped into Deidara's mouth, giving the artist an opportunity to slither his tongue into the heat.

That was something new. Itachi noticed his heart beat skip a few times when the sweetness of Deidara's flaming kiss devoured his senses for a moment. He returned the greedy embrace with all the urges he could gather in that surprised state. While Deidara put his weight onto Itachi, leaning his lightly weary neck back again and deepening the connection.

For a few seconds he felt his hands twitch in the ropes, begging for release so he could touch the soft tanned skin strolling teasingly over his hardened nipples. Then Deidara retreated and fell back in Itachi's lap, softly catching his breath.

"Take off the blindfold." He whispered heavily when his brain got enough oxygen. He wanted to see him, his sharingan already activated in a desperate try to catch at least a trace of the man's chakra. But the vicious devil wasn't going to fulfil his wish just like that.

"Nah, I like you more like this... un." He responded with one of those mocking chuckles that drove Itachi crazy, however he wasn't really the one who would lose his temper easily.

Deidara's hands were slowly strolling from those wide porcelain shoulders, down onto Itachi's firm chest and then proceeded over his tensed abdomen back to his throbbing shaft where he let his fingers wantonly wrap around, applying just enough pressure to stimulate him but not too much to make him explode too early. He began to gently pump up and down, letting his palm tongue add a little more torturous tenderness. The bound man melted under his stimulation and with a long moan his head fell back on its own.

 _He will so pay for this!_ Itachi new very well how much Deidara enjoyed taunting him, prolonging this blissful moment that was slowly turning into unbearable agony as all the blood was traveling into a certain sensitive spot, which was endlessly caressed by one deft muscle circling around the head of his shaft while the other hand was rubbing the rest of the hard cock. He clenched his teeth and stopped a set of moans escaping his throat, choking them in the bent neck.

But Deidara noticed and increased the grip to drag that gasps all the way out. And succeeded. To his great pleasure Itachi's body jumped and the artist saw as every visible muscle tensed and then rattled when he let his pressure loosen.

"Deidara!" Something very similar to a wolf growl clawed out of Itachi's throat and his head fired up. Although he couldn't see the man sitting on his thighs, his sharingan was able to identify the glittering golden sparkles of his chakra, shivering with amusement.

"Yeah, I know…You'll kill me when you get loose. Un." Deidara couldn't hold the triumphal undertone. Seeing Itachi literally tremble only thanks to his skillful fingers was a memory that would stick with him with the rest of the days; although he considered himself a rather impatient person, at this moment Deidara wasn't the one losing control as he continued to provoke the man with his delicate handling.

"You're _so_ dead!" That was the last sentence Itachi was managed to produce before his voice was lost among the unstoppable grunting. He was so close! But the blond devil wasn't giving him enough stimulation to climax. Itachi never felt his body rage this much, yearn this much and although he prepared himself for a long torture when allowing Deidara to tie him down, he had never expected to be tormented this intensely.

Now even Deidara was stunned by the shuddering body under him. He never thought about having the power to drive Itachi overboard, even if he still somehow managed to keep at least some of his coolness together, Itachi was visibly reaching his limits. And Deidara knew very well that when the pleasure takes too long it gradually becomes more of a nuisance, rather than actual satisfaction. He promptly increased his seize and was immediately rewarded by Itachi's restless moan. Right after that, he picked up the pace and with several precise strokes finally granted his lover the desired release. Itachi exploded with one long growl strangled between his clenched teeth and his white essence was caught in Deidara's prepared palm.

The artist shifted his ass from the weakening thighs and let Itachi relax as much as it was possible in that uncomfortable position. He walked around him, curiously observing as the raven haired man was caching his breath and with the clean hand took down his blindfold. He wiped out the white cum into it and threw it into the corner of his room. For a few seconds considered if it would be wise to untie him, because as much as he tried to trust him, he still had his suspicions that Itachi wouldn't let the chance for vengeance slip through his fingers.

Oh, but the image of what he might actually do in revenge was just too tempting. Deidara hesitantly leaned down to the ties and released them, waiting, and when Itachi wasn't moving he circled around and stopped in front of the sitting man. He looked almost calm as ever, eyes pinned down on the floor, so no-one could see if there was a crimson weapon waiting or just that deep hypnotic blackness.

Deidara let out a nervous chuckle. This couldn't be a good sign, could it? He felt a tiny amount of fear tickle his body, which was soon replaced by a wave of dread as he suddenly found himself captured by Itachi's blood red sharingan.

_Fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck!_

Deidara froze, overwhelmed by his own fear and endless admiration for those crimson eyes. But what the hell was Itachi thinking? He couldn't be seriously considering using his most deadly weapon on a man he practically just had sex with, could he? The artist felt his breath grow deeper and his heart raising its pace. He knew he overdid it a little and teased him longer than was actually acceptable, but Itachi allowed him to do it! Hell, he was the one who suggested the light bondage thing in the first place. Deidara knew that Itachi wasn't an idiot, and he was very well aware that Deidara would try to use his temporary dominance. But this was crazy! Twisted! Wrong! He was so mad! Not only because he was actually scared, but he had the suspicion that this was what Itachi actually enjoyed the most – torturing him with confusion.

"Does my Sharingan disturb you so much?" Itachi lazily stood up from his chair and wrapped the white towel back around his hips. Lowering his sight and finally releasing Deidara out of its deadly embrace.

"Ugh, well…" He wasn't sure what to say. Of course it disturbed him! Hell, it was driving him crazy and it was damn obvious as well, but he would never admit it aloud. Not in front of Itachi, at least.

"You should know that I would never actually hurt you." Itachi bent down and reached for the ropes Deidara left on the floor.

"I'm not really sure I can trust that…un." He responded with a nervous grin and took one reassuring step back and away from his lover.

"Not unless you want me to, at least." Finishing his previous sentence, Itachi straightened and with the rope casually rolling in his lean fingers, he turned towards the wavering blond.

Why the hell would he ever want that? Deidara frowned and with an annoyed buzz blew away some reckless strands of hair getting too close to his face.

"You don't have to be scared, Deidara. I won't use my Sharingan on you…Look." Itachi took few steps forward and stopped in front of the jumpy man. Trying to get Deidara's grumpy eyes pinned stubbornly on the floor to rise up, he placed his hand softly on the blond's bare shoulder.

"I'm NOT afraid of you, you know?" He snapped. Irritated only from the thought of Itachi trying to patronize him. But his eyes never left the safe spot on the wooden ground.

"Then look." It was only a slight change in his voice, but it made Deidara obey nevertheless. He pierced Itachi's red stare with his own electric one and with fists clenched tried to endure the tremble in his stomach.

"I would never use my Sharingan against you, always remember that."

In that calm and soft tone was something soothing. The way he looked down on the hesitating artist made Deidara want to melt like a snowflake on fire-warmed skin.

"Yeah, whatever you say, man." Quickly awakened by that awkwardly tingling feeling in his abdomen, Deidara jerked away his claimed shoulder and was about to walk away, only to be stopped by the same hand firmly pressing against his chest.

Itachi's lean fingers gradually began to explore the black tattoo right above his heart and the artist felt a familiar goose-bumps travel along his spine. He bit his lip and, feeling jittery, waited. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy being touched by his lover, but he also couldn't miss the darkness that settled on Itachi's face. It wasn't the usual standoffish look he had. It was something more…vicious.

His tall figure proceeded to circle around the blond while the pads of his fingers gently caressed lightly tanned skin along the way. Deidara would be stupid not to feel threatened, because there was nothing safe in the way Itachi's body changed stance. However, he was also too stunned by the sudden intimidation which devoured his mind to actually move. His stomach shuddered under that unexpected realization, but he stayed still - too curious about what evil things Itachi would come up with.

With his face tilted to the side where Itachi disappeared from his sight, he tensely expected what nasty plan that Sharingan pervert plotted. The stiffness around didn't really help, and when he felt the warm fingers gently moving his long hair away from the back of his nape, he couldn't hold a silent gasp.

Itachi arranged the rope evenly on Deidara's shoulders, crossed it in the front, and then returned it behind. Two threads of same length ran down along his spine and a loop lied rather innocently around Deidara's neck.

"You're really starting to creep me out. Un." Deidara frowned at the serious face that appeared on his other side when Itachi returned in front of him, measuring his little creation. His eyes travelled from Deidara's black pants, over his naked chest, up to the rope loop around his neck and then stopped, fixated into the two blue pools full of doubt.

"Tell me, _Deidara_ …how much do you trust me?"

Deidara clearly saw how corners of his mouth twitched with amusement when Itachi repeated the same sentence he himself used when the roles were reversed. And he didn't like where this was going. Although he never tried to take down the bothersome rope around his neck. Still too curious.

"Not very much, un…" He frowned suspiciously and returned Itachi's now almost harmless onyx gaze. He suddenly felt weird, the loop around his nape started to itch and burn, not literally, of course, but in a weird and disturbing kind of way.

Itachi didn't seem to mind Deidara's skepticism. More like the opposite, because he liked the way the artist's lean muscular body rattled with anticipation while his mind wavered, clouded with uncertainty. He would never dare to hurt him. Itachi cared too much for him to actually harm his lover, but that was just something that didn't even cross the beautiful blond head of his. He stepped closer and gave him a long hypnotizing look, one of those that Deidara always hated, because it made him want to obey everything Itachi said.

Itachi cupped his cheeks with both hands and used the opportunity, while Deidara was too stunned to react, to gently join their lips. The artist was left so mesmerized by the tenderness of the kiss that he didn't even noticed being lightly pushed backwards, until his calves hit the edge of his bed. It was a rare occasion on its own, to see Deidara so shocked, that it actually made him speechless. Itachi used the situation to his benefit and softly seated him on the edge of the mattress and right after that lay his torso down, while Deidara's knees stayed bent over the side.

"Just relax. It's okay." Itachi whispered and felt Deidara's body shudder under the light brush of their lips still partly touching. Then gave him one last gentle peck and right after, followed by his disturbed eclectic gaze, kneeled between his thighs.

 _This was just so wrong!_ But Deidara couldn't help but surrender. He had never felt like this in his entire life, and despite everything in him that screamed not to, he found himself completely submitting to Itachi's will. He allowed himself to trust that devious man. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret it in the near future.

Deidara's pants were already unzipped, so all he had to do to reach his goal, was to slowly pull them down. He assisted him by lightly rising his lean hips and Itachi was able to expose all of him, only for his hungry onyx eyes. He was perfect. Maybe a little uncertain in what was his lover doing to him, but not shy in the slightest. Itachi proceed to kneel between his spread legs and slide his hands under Deidara's back, taking a hold of the two threads of rope. Then, while gently pulling them, he cautiously observed as the loop softly groped around the artists neck.

"Wow! Hey…that's…" Deidara twitched and his hands immediately fired to catch the dangerous object.

"Calm down and try to trust me, please." Itachi lowered his mouth right in front of the artists retreating erection and his breath blew around the sensitive skin, making Deidara twitch again. While his hands still controlled the rope, he brushed over the inner side of the blond's thighs and waited for the moment his body would react.

"Damn man! I hope you know what you're doing…un." Deidara let out a silent moan as his voice was shaking under the urgency of blood gradually returning to his shaft.

"Like I would ever want to hurt you." Another hot rush of hot air made Deidara arch his spine. Itachi use that opportunity it and gently pulling the rope he forced the blond to stay in that position, while the loop was gradually tightening its embrace around Deidara's nape.

Although still able to breathe rather normally, the artist started to doubt the function of their new "toy" and despite he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not, he had to admit that it certainly poured a new wave of adrenaline into his veins.

"Yeah…Like you ever…gmpf."

"Just shut up already." To test Deidara's trust, Itachi pulled the thread and noticeably increased the strength of the squeeze. Trying to escape the pressure, the blond let his back arch even more and his hand promptly sought to release his neck from the loop. The raven allowed him to loosen it as much as Deidara needed, but he never let his spine straighten.

"Man, that's not…ugh…"

"You still talk too much." As a punishment Itachi once more pulled the rope, hoping that Deidara would understand his intentions. However he didn't want to strangle him too much, at least not until his lover started to trust him, so he let him ease the grasp again.

"Just listen to my voice." He commanded and waited until Deidara's hands relaxed, although his finders were still hooked on the loop. Itachi didn't mind for now, if he felt safer like that, he would let him hold it as long as he wanted.

"Are you listening?" With every other sentence leaving his lips Deidara felt Itachi's warm breath blow right around his hardening length. Feeling the soft teasing, he let his lids fall shut and merely nodded.

"Good." Itachi smirked against the already throbbing member and proceeded to reward his lover with several tender kissed on each side of his inner thighs. A set of gasps escaped from Deidara's already parted lips and he tried to move his hips to get Itachi's mouth right in the place he wanted it the most, but the arched back didn't really allow him much room for squirming. Under that desperate realization, another frustrated pant clawed from his throat.

"I will keep increasing the pressure…"

Deidara jerked. Partly because of the hot touch of Itachi's sigh and partly from the anxiety of his future plans.

"Don't worry," he soothed immediately. "Your hands are still free. If you won't feel comfortable, you can loosen the rope as much as you want to. Is that okay?"

The artist wavered for a while. Trying to get together what was his lover saying since the sensation of his lips returned when his mouth came too close to Deidara's balls while talking. But after a few long seconds, he simply nodded again and let his hands lay calmly along his sides. He was too curious to know how far Itachi is going to increase the grip anyway.

"I promise…" The raven whispered teasingly, letting his warm breath caress Deidara's pulsing length.

"I will not…" To increase the pleasure he once more pecked the sensitive skin of Deidara's inner thighs.

"Hurt you…" Adding his teeth, he was rewarded with a lustful moan. Itachi couldn't hold back a satisfied smirk and slowly moved his lips along the burning skin, gradually reaching the impatient penis standing proudly right in front of his onyx gaze.

He waited with the rope and let his lover inhale deeply when his hot tongue slid along one pulsing vein. Going up, he softly kissed the top and the proceeded with his taunting back down to Deidara's balls. The lightly tanned body grew shaky and despite Deidara already having an orgasm not an hour ago, his flesh seemed to long for more. His fists gripped the sheets under him and he clenched his eyes shut. He should have known that Itachi would want to have his revenge and he didn't mind. He actually loved it. Let Itachi drive him crazy and desperate. It was sensation like no other, and he enjoyed the prolonging even more, when he already started to prepare his head for a mind blowing climax.

"Mmmm, enjoying yourself?" Itachi hummed and covered Deidara's dick with several gentle brushes of his lips, earning himself one long growl. He pulled the rope and delicately increased the embrace, observing the reaction and when the blond laid rather still, he proceeded to caress the sensitive flesh of Deidara's eager head. To squeeze another moan out, he wrapped his lips around the top and with feathery stroke let the shaft slide a few inches into his mouth.

" _Fuc_ -gh…"

Itachi reveled in the dominance his hands had over his lover's breathing and with every new moan he tightened the rope more and more. He tightly observed the response from under his long black lashes and kept drowning Deidara in the light agony his lips left while strolling up and down over the head of his member. Waiting for the moment he saw Deidara's hands nervously twitch and then released the pressure and retreated his mouth.

"No-oh…" One rather furious pant slithered through the artist's throat when the warm sensation of his lover's mouth disappeared.

Itachi tied his onyx sight to the shuddering man in front of him and couldn't stop his lips from tugging up into a smile. If Deidara had even the tiniest idea of how much he actually cared for him, he would probably never look at him the same way. Most presumably he would tease him, taunt him and mock him for the affection Itachi was so long trying to suppress. If the stubborn wonder only knew how long Itachi tried to ignore him, to stay away and not get in his way. He would surely laugh his lungs out.

Well, that was before. Itachi was a master when it came to handling his facial expressions, so the blond devil had no idea of the heat that burned in his chest every time they came too close to each other. While using his control to his benefit, he quite easily made Deidara yearn for him. To fall for him and consume his lean body with attention that could be granted only by a loved one. And maybe when the time came, he might even tell him, if Deidara didn't figure it out by himself.

After a few seconds of wavering the artist let out rather impatient growl, reminding Itachi to continue teasing at any cost. Knowing that his own common sense might be the price, Deidara was willing to pay anything only to make the raven keep tormenting him. If it was his own twisted mind or the sublime submission to which he doomed himself while letting Itachi control every single move of his body, including breathing, he didn't know. He just didn't want him to stop, ever. Helplessness never felt so good.

"I will make you scream." With that threat Itachi continued to devour the rocking body gasping for air with his hot tongue gently caressing the hard length. Strolling up and down, lips pecking on the velvet top and then returning back to his sensitive balls so he could softly suck, first the left one and after a choked moan even the other one. He pulled on the rope and then let it loose again, cautiously watching if his lover had still enough air. But Deidara's hands stayed straightened along his sides, tightly clutching the white sheets as his body was ravaged by Itachi's tender torture.

The touches of his lover were so soft that sometimes Deidara didn't even know where exactly he was receiving the pleasure. He only recognized the agony of prolonging his orgasm in the uneven waves of hotness that was stroking through his body. He felt his mind cloud as the embrace on his neck was increasing and the arch of his spine grew deep with each new breath. He felt like exploding every second and wished for nothing else but to be able to plead for release. Yet his nape was squeezed so tightly that he sometimes had trouble even breathing, let along talking.

Did he take too long? Was it time already? Itachi peeked up to check how much oxygen and nerve the blond miracle was losing. When noticing that his strength wavered on the level when even his eyes turned up into his head, he decided that he had enough. Letting off the rope he promptly wrapped his swift fingers around his shaft and hungrily claimed all Deidara's length into his mouth. With the exact pressure of his lips and unexpectedly quick movements of his head, he soon felt as the body under him exploded in a fierce climax.

Several dirty words slipped through Deidara's lips when his hips fired up and every muscle in his body tensed. He erupted while screaming Itachi's name and then immediately fell back on the soft mattress, panting as stars dancing behind his closed eyes.

The raven swallowed all his lover had to give and teased the oversensitive cock with one last suck.

"Wow, don't…" Deidara's body reacted immediately and he hastily rushed his hands to get Itachi's mouth away from his decreasing but still too perceptive member. He climbed up on his bed and spread his limbs on the cold part of the sheets with his face buried in the cushy pillow.

"Finally had enough, hn?" Itachi joined him and pulled the blanket from under the blond's tired body so he could cover them. A strangled hum came somewhere from the depth of the pillow. The raven haired man lied on his side, turned to his resting lover and with pads of his fingers began to gently pet his back. Another buzz resonated the feather pillow as Deidara murmured with face still hidden down.

"I can't hear you." Itachi chuckled which made the artist promptly rise his head as he wished for nothing else but to see his lover smiling.

Too late.

"Damn man, you're killing me! Un." He accused him and frowned, carefully measuring Itachi's face to see if he'll be able to catch another glimpse of his dazzling smile. "But hey, could you do that again?" He asked when nothing happened.

"What?" Itachi raised his eyebrows with surprise. Had he not had enough?

"You know, that thing with your mouth…when the corners go up, and…un." He propped his torso up on both his elbows and pointing his fingers up he indicated the desired movement.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe you'll have to tell me a joke." He teased him with face deadly serious.

"Well. Okay then…A guy walks into a bar—"

"Deidara! I was joking." Itachi stopped him with an honest laugh he wasn't able to hold in. But the artist face only brightened more and his own lips widened into a happy grin when seeing and actually _hearing_ Itachi truly laugh for the first time in his life.

"See. That's what I meant. You seriously have to do that more often." He smirked still unable to take his blue eyes off the man next to him.

"But only if you'll keep telling me jokes." He returned the smirk and reached for the rope still wrapped around the blond's neck. Slowly taking it away as Deidara watched him suspiciously, he threw it away. When the dangerous object was a safe distance away Deidara hugged the pillow and with head tilted to Itachi's direction he lied down.

"So a virgin, hn?" Itachi tangled his fingers into Deidara's golden hair and lazily stroked through the flood of silk.

"Och…don't even make me start about that. Un." The artist rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I won't." The raven haired man leaned down and gently kissed his lover's shoulder. "But next time you need me, just knock on the door. It's not that far." He purred into his flesh and granted him few more delicate pecks.

Was it the right time already? Deidara didn't know, but he yearned so much to sleep into Itachi's embrace that he didn't care what his arrogant lover will have to say. He snuggled closer and wrapped one arm around Itachi's waist, forcing him to lie on his back so he could rest his head in the comfortable spot under is shoulder. He felt the chest under him rise as Itachi was inhaling air into his lungs, surely preparing to say some mocking comment.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, un."

If the artist was to look up now, he would be once again rewarded by a tender smile, shining blithely on that normally stoic face. But he was too tired to do that and almost instantly fell into a deep slumber.

"Good night, Deidara." A silent whisper rustled in the room before Itachi followed his lover into a world of dreams.

* * *

 

Right when the artist awakened, he knew something was different. Yes! Of course. His bed. The blond stretched his arm to look for another body that lied next to him only a few hours ago. But the only thing that his fingers grasped was a piece of paper. With sight still hazy, he blinked few times and cleared his eyes so he could read the neatly written message someone left for him. The light in the room was gloomy, but the flickering candle on the desk was enough.

 _Left on a mission. Be back in few weeks. Hopefully._  
Thank you for keeping me company.  
Itachi.

_Weeks? Hopefully? What the hell?_

Sudden sadness filled Deidara's chest as he realized that it would probably be too much for Itachi to tell him a proper goodbye. He crumpled the paper and threw it away, then angrily buried his face into the pillow to muffle his frustrated scream.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into month. One at first, but as the time flew, Deidara lost count. How long from the time Itachi left on that damned mission? He had no idea and he didn't want to know, anyway.

Deidara himself got a few assignments, along with his partner Sasori, with whom he finally started to get along quite well, but it wasn't enough to distract him. Every time he returned to the base after only few days of absence, he carefully listened to the sounds in the neighboring room, hoping that he would hear his lover back safely at the Akatsuki hideout. But no sound ever came. He fell so low that once he actually pinned his ear on the wall and stayed like that for several minutes, only to realize that what he heard was most likely only a mouse. The other time he just went straight to the door and knocked. When no-one responded, he promptly returned back to his room having no intention to let others know that he actually missed that arrogant bastard. Not now and not ever. But when the white blanket of snow was replaced by chippering birds and smell of fresh grass, he grew restless. Collecting all his nerves, he tried to ask the Leader if those two losers won't need some help on their mission, since they were gone for quite a long time already. He believed that he managed to sound as casually as possible, but all he got back was one short annoyed _"No"_ from Pein and one long suspicious look from Sasori.

To make things even worse, he got assigned rather important and dangerous mission the week before. Trying to prepare himself as much as he could, he was forcing the thoughts of Itachi still away out of his head. After all, capturing The One-tail wouldn't be easy and he had to come up with the best strategy and force the current Kazekage to use almost all his chakra so he would be weak enough for Deidara and Sasori to get him into the required location with no more fuzz than necessary. But there was still the possibility that something _goes_ wrong and although Deidara wasn't usually the one to waver, this time he couldn't say that his heart didn't tremble at least a little. The thought of never seeing Itachi again bugged him too much. More than he was willing to admit.

* * *

 

It was the last evening before their departure and as Sasori hated waiting, he wanted to set off the first thing in the morning. Deidara lost any hope that he will see his lover before leaving and he couldn't resist feeling even more frustrated. He climbed the stairs into the highest floor and decided to get some distraction with his art. He took a small amount of his clay and slowly let his palm mouths chew it while he thought about what kind of object to make. The wide terrace was spread almost over the whole top of the tall building. Aiming higher than any tree in the area. The night sky was sprinkled with stars and Deidara couldn't wait to see how his art would shine in that dark blue depth.

Making several little white birds to fly high up above his head, he composed them in a steady circle in the cool spring air. A wide smile spread over his face as he gradually let his creations explode, one after another. His angelic features were illuminated by the firework he created and he felt a familiar warmth heat up his chest.

"Suna is unique place. I think you will enjoy your stay there."

That voice. Of course! _Damn it!_ Of course he had to show up at the last moment! Deidara had to clench his fists, suppressing his anger mixing with excitement. Part of him wanted to slap Itachi for making him wait so long and the other part wanted to just tear his clothes off and take him right here on this very terrace. Or maybe combine both of them. He didn't know and he didn't care, because maintaining his pride was more important than anything else.

"Sure. I'm gonna enjoy blowing it up. Un." He nodded without turning around to face the raven haired man.

"Are you nervous?" It was a rather innocent question, but it made the blond promptly change position anyway.

Deidara pierced Itachi with hateful stare. "Of course I am _NOT_!" But then his raging stance disappeared. How could he be angry at this man? When all they had before his departure was one damn night. He relaxed his tensed shoulders with resigned sigh. He just wished for Itachi to touch him, to finally kiss him. After such a long time. But Itachi just stood there. Deidara clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to be the first one to show weakness. No, definitely not!

He was beautiful. Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of that blond miracle. How much he missed him. That electric look of his, his ever teasing smirk, his smell, the feel of his hot skin. Every other second was a torture while he just watched how Deidara moved his gaze away from him, surely fighting his own internal battle. But he loved to tease his little devil too much to claim him right here and now, although he longed for nothing else.

"So, how many virgins did you managed to kill while I was gone?" Itachi asked, still calmly leaning onto the wall behind him.

Deidara rolled his eyes with annoyance. _Asshole!_ Making fun of him. That's the only thing he could do. Why he was doing this? Didn't he need to be close to him anymore? He wanted to spit something back, but he was too startled by Itachi's sudden comeback that he didn't know what to do nor say. He simply wanted to jump him, but he was too stubborn.

"You were gone too long." Deidara let out in a silent mumble and expected Itachi to say something too, to soothe him, maybe. But he was mute, as always. Damn him! Arrogant bastard! How much he hated to be taunted like this.

"Whatever, man. Un." Deidara spat when his patience reached the limit and with few long steps marched his way to the exit. Secretly hoping that Itachi might stop him. His hand was twitching while he was pulling for the handle. But no arm rushed to grab his wrist, no fingers wrapping around his waist.

Right before Deidara was about to slide the door, someone took them from the other side, hastily pulling them wide open.

"Here you are. I thought I might…" Kisame stopped his snarling when noticing the smaller figure of Deidara trembling with wrath right under the shark's huge chest. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while." He threw an ironic smile full of teeth down at the little man.

Itachi detached his back from the wall. "Let's go, Kisame. We need to report our mission."

The shark measured both men in front of him, granting them the view on his amused smirk, but stayed on the spot.

"You're still in my way, you overgrown fish." The blond flung his irritated look on the noticeably taller man. His hot-heated mouth taking the best of him.

"What did you just call me?" Kisame didn't wait a second and reached backwards to grip the handle of his enormous sword.

Itachi sighed with resignation. "Leave it." His soft voice sliced the air like a whip.

This time it was the raven who was hit by the blue stare of death. Deidara hated being taunted or ignored, but what he hated even more, was being patronized, especially by Itachi.

"Haven't you heard what he just called me?" The shark growled.

Deidara wasn't far behind. "I can take care of…"

"Don't." Itachi interrupted his lover and silenced him with one deep crimson threat.

The blond automatically moved his eyes away, humming something about pointless promises.

"We're only wasting time here." Itachi eyes slowly drifted from Deidara to Kisame and let his red weapon fade away.

"That's what I was going to tell you! You disappeared before we even managed to report back." Kisame finally let the sharkskin be and returned his full attention to his partner.

Itachi was silent for a moment then granted Deidara one shamelessly tender look. "I had some urgent matters to deal with."

Deidara felt shivers going along his spine and almost invisible blush crept into his cheeks.

"If I didn't know better, I might think I was interrupting." The grin on Kisame's mouth grew bigger.

"We really shouldn't keep the Leader waiting." Itachi completely ignored the shark's comment and with one gaze made the taller figure to move away from the door.

Deidara twitched slightly when he felt a hidden brush of Itachi's warm fingers going over the palm lips on his right hand, hanging loosely along his body. Then the raven haired man proceeded down on the stairs leading deep into the Akatsuki hideout.

"You were lucky, kid. But next time…" Kisame lowered his voice, overflowing with menace.

Itachi stopped in the middle of the stairs. Secretly hoping that Deidara will keep his mouth shut this time.

Deidara still couldn't believe his eyes. Was it a flash of smile he just saw? Should he consider it an invitation? "Whatever you say, un." He breathed out lightly and threw a weak frown up into Kisame's face.

The shark stared at him, but when no other spicy comment left his lips, he just turned around and followed Itachi down the stairs. Leaving Deidara to his own thoughts.

* * *

 

It was already a middle of the night and Deidara very well knew that Itachi has been soundly sleeping in the neighboring room for at least few hours. He first expected _him_ to show up. Like before. But his lover never came. The artist anticipated this a little, he knew it was his turn to go to Itachi this time and he wanted to just pick up his lazy stubborn ass from the bed and march his way to the adjoining room, but he couldn't. Somehow, his pride didn't allow him such comfort. He's not the one who came late from a mission after all. Right? RIGHT? _Damn!_

He once again rolled his reckless figure among the sheets. Maybe he should just swallow his own ego and simply go. But why Itachi didn't show up? Why did he just go to sleep, alone? And what if he's just lying in his own huge bed and thinking the same?

Nah. That probably wasn't it. If Itachi wanted, he would come. _So why he wasn't already here?_ What if he didn't want to spend his time with the blond anymore? Relationships were complicated… Deidara suddenly remembered why he never had one. All the thinking and assuming, it only brought him paranoiac images and annoying feeling of rejection. And he hadn't even been rejected yet! That was stupid. He felt like a total fool. Playing some childish mind games when in a few hours he would be on the long way to Suna.

Finally deciding that he couldn't care less what Itachi thought or wanted, he stood up from the bed. Driven by his own desires for the lean muscular body and soft skin. He reached for a simple bath robe which he planned to take down the minute he'll sneak up under Itachi's blanket. And who knew, maybe he'd even surprise him? An evil smirk flashed on his face when he thought about waking up that always alert ninja. Catching him off guard would be the most satisfying thing ever.

The hall was empty and Deidara walked on his toes like a burglar, trying to make as less sound as possible. With the highest amount of stealth, he opened the door and slithered through the narrowest available space. Then silently closed them. He immediately noticed Itachi calmly sleeping on the king sized mattress. The room hasn't changed a bit since the last time he was here, one flickering candle, one table, one closet, but most importantly – still the same huge bed. Like a beast stalking its prey he moved cautiously towards his goal, untying the belt around his waist and letting his bath robe fall on the floor on his way. The raven was lying on his side, tilted backwards. Deidara was very careful not to hurt his long black hair while he slipped under the blanket and propped on his elbow. He actually managed not to wake him. He was so excited that he couldn't hold a triumphal chuckle.

Then, like the snap of a finger, his neck was seized and he was pinned on his back with a warm body firmly pushing him down to the cushy mattress. His eyes widened with surprise and blinked a few times before realizing that he was staring into Itachi's stoic face. He didn't looked very pleased at being woken up.

Deidara managed to form a nervous smile. "Hey! Calm down…It's just me…un."

"What took you so long?" Itachi growled, sounding almost impatient.

Deidara wanted to retort, but the moment he parted his lips to speak, he was drowned in a hungry kiss. Right after that, he realized, that he wasn't the only one naked in the bed. Between his instinctively spread legs something moved as Itachi gently bucked his hips, rubbing his length over the blond's. A gasp escaped into the raven's mouth and Deidara's hands fired down to grasp that perfectly rounded ass and pressed closer to his wanton flesh.

The needy possessive kiss turned into a hot fever when Deidara was finally awoken from the shock and responded with his own tongue meeting Itachi half way. All the blood in their veins hastily rushed towards their hardening shafts, gradually grinding over each other. Deidara noticed the thirst and urge in every action of the raven. Like he couldn't get enough. After all those months of waiting, they were finally together again.

Itachi parted their kiss with a desperate pant for air, his fingers tangled harshly in the blond strands and forced Deidara's face to turn to the side. Electricity ran through his spine when Itachi gently sucked on his ear lobe. He felt both their members pulse with lust, but none of them was to get up and satisfy the other in any other way than unstoppable grinding of their hips. There wasn't time to part their bodies, not for a second. Deidara didn't want to be further from Itachi than he was now and now was also the closest how he was able to be. But it was perfect, he was perfect and the moment was so full with longing that neither of them needed a single word to express how much they desired each other.

Deidara heard Itachi inhale few times, catching his breath and his shivering nape was kissed several times before the raven's soft voice whispered gently into his prepared ear. "I've missed you."

Deidara felt like exploding. The warmth of his partner's skin devoured him and the affection in his husky voice travelled thought his smaller body like a wave of sparkles.

"I need…you, ah…inside-eh… _now_." He scraped the sentence hardly among all those moans and growls. Not knowing where this sudden impulse came from, maybe the fact that this was the ideal position, the right moment. Itachi stopped for a while and the blond was stroked how that always serene figure shuddered under the consuming greed for Deidara's flesh.

He wavered for a second, but then slightly shook his head. "Not enough time."

The verdict has been stated and Itachi continued to pick up where he left of with one slow and agonizingly pleasurable slide of his lean hips. Both of them knew that this wasn't going to last for long. They have been apart for way too many months. But Deidara wasn't just going to let go.

"Why not?" He forced his hair out of Itachi's grasp and tried to catch his hazy look clouded with passion.

When the raven spoke, his teeth stayed clutched as he was helplessly trying to squeeze the sentence in one breath. "Because I would have to get up and get certain supplies."

Deidara reacted to his whisper with sinking his nails into the soft skin of Itachi's butt and his lover had to bite his lip under the unexpected stroke of arousal.

"I'm not moving _an inch_ from you Deidara!" It sounded like a threat, but it was enough to make the artist finally submit. Itachi's fingers found their way out of the blond strands and two of them hooked over the artists jaw and slid into his mouth.

Deidara felt their pads caressing his tongue and as a response he sucked them and wrapped his dense muscle around. Itachi let out a set of growls and felt as his hips were pressed closer with Deidara's palms. Picking up the pace, their shafts rubbed on each other and neither of them really cared about the wetness of their pre-cum smearing all over the firm abdominal muscles. The only thing that they waited for so long was to be close to each other, all over again. But the desperation that they had only a few more hours reached their brains and the movements of their bodies were growing anxious for release.

"Did you know…?" Itachi hummed heavily into his lover's ear, "that I always – hmpf." An unexpected moan interrupted his sentence.

Deidara wasn't able to respond with Itachi's sender fingers still steeping in and out of his mouth, petting his tongue and sending shivers along his skin, so he settled with shaking his head from side to side.

"I always admired your art…" As the raven managed to finish, he instantly felt the impact of his words and the form under him erupted in an unpredictable orgasm. Itachi promptly withdrew his fingers to keep his lover from biting them off.

"Oh, fuck!" Deidara's body started rocking wildly when Itachi's hasty movements increased and teased his now over sensitive top, but his hands were captured before he was able to instinctively move the other body away and straightened along his sides. As a result Itachi's weight laid down and even increased the pressure. Not even squeezing his thighs helped to forbid the raven from torturing him.

But luckily, it took only several incredibly long seconds and the vibration of his resistance sent even Itachi over the edge. After few more hungry strokes, he added his own white cum on Deidara's stomach as well.

"Damn, man…I've missed you too. Un." The blond wrapped his released arms around Itachi, when he finally stopped moving.

They stayed in a loving embrace for few seconds, before Itachi shifted a little and slid to his side while turning Deidara towards him. Never betraying his promise, he still gently held the smaller man in his grasp.

Deidara squirmed. "We're going to mess up your bed." But it seemed Itachi didn't plan to release his lover from the needy hug any time soon.

"Doesn't matter, I'll change the sheets in the morning." He whispered and gave the blond a tender kiss on his forehead. He couldn't miss the uncomfortable frown that wrinkled the normally soft surface.

Deidara's throat narrowed before he spoke up. "Yeah. In the morning…while I'll be gone." His voice came out choked and he tried to hide that fact by burying his face into Itachi's neck. But the raven noticed and although he didn't said anything, he tightened his grip.

Deidara slid a little lower and snuggled closer to the warm chest. They both fell silent for a moment. Appreciating the presence of each other.

Itachi was the first to delicately break the stiff air. "Deidara?" He hummed with mouth propped on the top of the blond's head.

"Yeah?" Deidara raised his sight and slightly moved away so he could see into his lover's eyes. Then felt his stomach turn upside down while he was caught in the deep onyx gaze.

"Do me a favor and while blowing up Suna, don't blow _yourself_ up." Itachi rewarded his blond miracle with a soft smile.

An evil grin was flashed back. "Sure. I think I can do that. Un."

"I'm glad."

Deidara enjoyed as his lover tangled his lean fingers among those velvet blond hair and relished in the goosebumps traveling over his skin. Another heavy stillness devoured their ears and the artist actually felt like falling asleep for a while.

"What took you so long, anyway?"

Itachi's sudden question surprised him and he had to think for few seconds before coming up with a proper answer. "Well, you know… I wasn't sure if…" Not like it had any effect.

The raven chuckled quietly. "You little fool."

"I'm _not_ little. Un." Deidara opposed him in an instant. But now he regretted the long wavering. No! Even more, he was pissed on himself, for being so damn proud and waiting for all those hours, just to try Itachi's patience. And maybe even punish him a little.

"Then you're a fool." Another gentle kiss landed in the silk flood of gold.

"Maybe… sometimes… un." The blond admitted hesitantly.

"Hn." Itachi agreed. "So next time, I shall bring a woman to let you know. Is that okay?" He decided to tease his stubborn wonder with a peculiar question.

The artist twitched before his mouth fired out the single word. "No!"

"Would you be jealous?" Itachi's eyebrows rose curiously.

"No…" Deidara said. This time notably mildly.

"Hn." Itachi took it as yes and soothed his lover with own confession. "I would."

Deidara's triumphal smirk shined against Itachi's chest. "And why is that?" His victorious undertone was impossible to overhear.

The raven cuddled closer and lowered his mouth to Deidara's ear. "You figure that out yourself."

What was that? Some game? "Are you trying to trick me?" The artist wasn't particularly happy when he had the suspicion that he's toyed with.

"Of course not." Itachi reassured him quickly.

But the blond still had his doubts. "Fool me?"

"Hn… no." The raven chuckled over that childish tone in his lover's voice.

"I don't like the sound of that _no_. Un." He tried to punish Itachi with a harsh bite into the soft skin in his chest. But as a response he just got another chuckle and his torso was promptly shifted up so Itachi could trap him in a hungry kiss.

They parted after a long while, when the lack of oxygen forced them to stop, but it never made them to part their mouths completely.

"Can you promise to be careful?" The raven asked and the feather brush of his lips sent shivers down along Deidara's spine.

He had to move away a little, before his own lips changed into a skeptical grin. "Yeah, not really. No."

Deidara felt as his body was embraced even stronger and when Itachi spoke, there was an urgent plea deep inside his tone. "Then at least come back in one piece."

The artist noticed his soul being warmed with a soothing comfort and he blissfully closed his eyes before whispering. "I'll try."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some the scenes in this chapter correspond with scenes from anime. To be more precise sealing the One-Tail Jinchuuriki (Gaara). I have decided to use the original dialogues (only direct speech), partly copied from English dubbing and partly from English subtitles, and then completed them with my own plot. Enjoy. ;)

This time it was Itachi who was left waiting in the Akatsuki hideout. Despite the fact that he could bear the strain of fear for his lover with more elegance than Deidara, it didn't really change the fact that a few dreadful dreams managed to creep into his sleep during the night. Images of Deidara never coming back were simply too vivid to keep even the coolest man calm and he found himself gradually losing patience with every other nightmare.

It was several long days before he got sent on a mission, which could finally distract his unsteady thoughts. But it only pissed him off, because it meant that he probably wouldn't be able to welcome Deidara properly the moment he stepped across the threshold of the building.

He and Kisame had been traveling through the forest lands and despite Itachi being normally a silent companion, now even the shark started to be concerned about his unusually mute state. Itachi decided to neglect all of Kisame's intrusive questions and after a few annoying days, his partner finally stopped asking.

And then, at last, the message about sealing the One-Tail finally reached them. Itachi felt small sparkle of relief warmth in his chest. So he had made it. Although he didn't doubt Deidara's abilities, he was unsure about that hot-heated head of his. He knew very well that he had a temper and tendency to act carelessly during a combat. Which was not necessarily stupid, because he was always a good tactician but sometimes reckless.

* * *

 

All of their projections appeared in front of the statue. Except Deidara and Sasori, who had already been present, and each member took one finger to stand on.

Itachi tried to peek in the artist's direction but he knew that Kisame was watching him closely, still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He had no intentions to reveal his affection towards Deidara completely, since it would only brought unneeded trouble and unstoppable yapping from that blue monster, not mentioning the other members. Itachi liked Kisame, on some level, but there were times when he wished to cut out that mocking tongue of his once and for all.

"It will now take three days and nights. Stay aware of your physical selves... Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard outside. Use the one with the greatest range. Understood?" Pein's orders echoed through the cave.

It was hard to say which half of his body answered, but Zetsu clearly got the command when saying. "I know."

"Three days? Shouldn't we give it more time since Orochimaru is no longer here?" Kisame's snarling was obviously a joke on Itachi's account, considering their past misunderstanding about whose body is whose but Itachi decided to ignore it, as always.

Pein grew impatient. "If that's how you feel, then start working on it already."

Itachi himself wanted to get this over with as quick as possible, so he hastily agreed with the Leader and let out a calm: "That's right." Hopefully, he'll later have the chance to get a peek at the blond's state later.

"Fair enough." Kisame settled and prepared his hands in a hand sign.

"Let's do it. Un."

The raven felt a fain twitch of joy when Deidara finally spoke. He could almost see that evil smirk on his angelic face and instantly noticed another sparkle of relief tickle his chest. At least from his tone it seemed, that his lover was quite alright.

The sealing process started right after Pein's words and the huge mouth of the statue opened. Blue light, coming out in a shape of dragons, devoured the unconsciousness Kazekage and everything was illuminated by an intense white flash.

* * *

 

It took several long hours before the essence of the tailed beast finally started leaking out of Gaara's body in a form of red streams. Everybody were quiet, focusing on the process. Itachi left his eyes closed in order to maintain cautiousness. If he had kept looking around, he would probably be too distracted by Deidara's silent presence. He grew suspicious that something wasn't right, because the blond was still mute and that was rather unusual state for him. He actually expected Deidara to start praise himself for the great job he did, but nothing like that happened and it disturbed him greatly.

Every other minute dragged itself into an eternity. A whole night passed, then Zetsu finally broke the stiff silence. "Our location has been discovered. The enemy approaches."

"Which enemy is that?" Deidara reacted first.

Zetsu continued without even acknowledging the blond's question. "And they seem to be fairly powerful. One of them is called Might Guy."

Itachi had no idea how Zetsu knew that name, but he listened closely to their conversation, because he was sure that he would be expected to speak up soon.

"Who's that?" Pein's question wasn't asked directly, but Itachi realized that he was the only one able to answer it properly.

"An elite leaf shinobi, a master of taijutsu. _Don't_ take him lightly." _Yes, Deidara, that was meant for you._ Itachi just hoped that the sealing would be completed before the leaf ninjas figured out how to get through the barrier. Deidara and Sasori were the only ones with physical bodies here and they had a long journey in their feet.

No. Itachi didn't liked the idea of his lover fighting again at all.

Kisame immediately recognized the name of a man who managed to give him a nice kick few years back. "Aah, that strange beast again."

"We'll use _that_ jutsu against him." Although the Leader didn't specify, everybody knew.

Hidan immediately started babbling and demanded to be sent after the powerful opponent. But Kisame's abilities seemed more suited for that task, so Pein decided to let the shark go after their mighty foe instead.

The short silence was once again interrupted by Zetsu's foul voice. "More intruders."

"You didn't cover your tracks very well, did you Deidara?" Pein targeted his unpleased look towards the artist.

"Well…as I said, the jinchuuriki host proved to be more powerful than we thought. Un."

_That_ was a sentence which disturbed Itachi greatly and he felt a shiver of unease rolling down his spine. The way Deidara wavered in his normally confident speech pattern didn't sound right at all.

And of course Sasori couldn't miss an opportunity to mock the younger man. "You're a bumbler and a fool. Your methods are too crude for any sort of secret operation."

However hateful that might sound, Itachi already knew that this was only the puppet master's style of showing an interest in his companion. If he didn't respect Deidara, he would probably already have killed him, or simply ignored him.

"Crude? Hmpf. Call me crazy, but I remember your traps being pretty excessive too, my friend." And of course the blond devil wasn't far behind. Itachi enjoyed how his lover formed a rather peculiar friendship with his partner in crime.

"Why you!"

The wrathful growl was promptly interrupted by Pein. "Stop bickering amongst yourselves. Focus on the jutsu." Then their leader looked around in a need of another diversion. "Now then, who to send this time."

"Me! This time it _must_ be me!" Hidan didn't know when to shut up.

But Zetsu presented a different idea. "This time leaf shinobi should go."

Itachi didn't like that thought much, but at least he could also check out the strength of their opponents and then consider if after finishing the sealing, he wouldn't have to rush for Deidara's aid. Although Deidara would probably hate him for it, he couldn't help it. And despite still lacking the opportunity to see his lover's state, he started to have a bad feeling about this.

"Very well. It's decided then."

* * *

 

Deidara curiously peaked in Itachi's direction. Did the raven already noticed his missing arm? He didn't seem to be looking his way at all. Was it good sign or a bad one? He actually caught himself being curious about his lover's reaction. Somewhere deep inside he wanted for Itachi to be concerned about him, to soothe him when he comes back. Yet, he would never admit that even to himself.

The artist knew that Kakuzu would simply stitch his torn off limb back, but it would surely take few weeks before he'll be able to move it again properly. He didn't have the healing abilities of Hidan. But would Itachi be moved a little when the information reached him? Would he even care?

He remembered all the warnings Itachi gave him the night before he left the hideout. But was it because the raven held actual feelings for him, or because he simply wanted him for sex? Deidara has never been loved, nor had he fallen in love with someone before, so all those thoughts were completely new to him.

But when he looked at the stoic face, eyelids firmly shut, not particularly interested in anything else but combat his temporary body was in, he somehow couldn't imagine that the cold and arrogant man was actually able to care for someone. Or could he? Wasn't it all just his own pride and prejudice? Maybe fear even? Fear of rejection? Did that mean that he cared for Itachi as well? Damn feelings! Messing with his head. He should ask Itachi. Or rather not? Why the hell couldn't he just make up his mind? Not like the endless flood of questions were going to help him with anything.

Deidara listened faintly as Pein announced the outside fights finished and praised Itachi and Kisame for job well done. He smirked when Sasori spoke up, displeased that their leader forgot about his part of contribution. Then silence claimed the cave all over again and he decided to stay put and not cause any more trouble. But when he heard Itachi's voice, he couldn't help himself and sneaked another peak towards his lover's angle. The raven was just giving the received information about the enemy to Pein and Deidara couldn't be less interested in what he was saying, but his gentle voice made his spine tingle nevertheless.

* * *

 

Many hours passed before Pein finally announced entering the final stage of the sealing and Itachi felt his patience grow thin. With every other hour it was harder to focus on the jutsu and not look Deidara's way. He certainly didn't appreciate the silence coming from the stone finger where his lover stood. He was quiet for too long and it was starting to be highly suspicious.

"What should we do about those annoying flies?" Kisame's question caught his attention. Of course, Kakashi Hatake. Itachi wasn't very happy with the presence of the copy ninja too close to Deidara who had a hard fight and long sealing behind him, nor was he thrilled about Naruto Uzumaki being too close because he was somehow sure that Deidara wouldn't let the opportunity to catch another Jinchuuriki slip though his fingers just like that. What he did enjoy, on the other hand, was the image of Deidara's raging face. If his proud lover knew how much Itachi was concerned about his well-being, he would probably consider it patronizing or something similarly foolish. And he was always so adorable when angry.

"They're getting closer." Zetsu's whisper made him focus back on the conversation.

"Not a problem. We've delayed them enough." Despite the approaching danger, Pein seemed calm. "And we also have a back-up plan." Why wouldn't he, he wasn't the one forced to fight the opponents.

"Meaning the two of us will have to finish them off. Un." It looked like Deidara was ecstatic as ever for the image of another battle. Yet, Itachi wasn't.

"Let's hurry and get this done, Deidara. We have some guests on the way and we've got to make sure we're ready for them." At least Sasori still managed to keep his head cool.

"That's right we need to prepare a warm welcome! Un." That enthusiastic fool. _Just don't do anything stupid!_

The raven felt his skin itch, only few hours and it would be done and then…then he would be forced to wait again. With the irritating stone in his stomach, full of fear of losing one of the only two people he cared about in this world.

"It is complete."

Sasori spoke up and with one word expressed everybody's thoughts. "Finally."

"So in the end it did take three full days and nights." Deidara said.

_Although for some of us it was more like years._ Itachi couldn't stop the slight impatient frown, he just wanted to get this over with and have Deidara in his arms, safe and sound.

A fierce bang echoed in the cave when something strong hit the huge stone forming a barrier between the inside and outside world.

"Hm, it's getting noisy out there." Pein turned towards the exit and everybody else followed his example.

"It seems that they have made it here." Kisame pointed out the obvious.

"But which group? Was it the one Kisame was holding up, or is it…?"

_Don't even think about it, Deidara!_ Itachi might seem calm, but his blood was boiling. Of course he was thinking about it, the idea of catching another Jinchuuriki was just too tempting to pass. Especially for someone who above else desired recognition.

Although it seemed that the situation couldn't get any worse, Zetsu somehow managed to bring even more trouble to Itachi's mind. "It's both of them."

"There is one more Jinchuuriki here, right?" The voice of Sasori's puppet was teasing and it took few seconds before Itachi realized that the comment was aimed on him. "Oh, don't be jealous now, Itachi."

He wasn't. He couldn't care less about another Jinchuuriki standing right behind the barrier, because all he wanted was to be finally out of here so he could complete the mission and head back to the Akatsuki hideout. Where Deidara would hopefully be waiting for him.

Hidan seemed to share Itachi's impatience and along with Kakuzu promptly disappeared, soon followed by Zetsu.

"What about the intruders?" Pein demanded.

But Kisame wasn't concerned about the enemy standing right behind the door. "I wouldn't lose too much sleep over them. We don't even know if they can get in here."

Unlike Itachi. " _Don't_ underestimate them." _Deidara_.

He somehow wanted to warn his lover, to let him know that he cares, that the only thing he wanted is to have him in his arms again, but it would be too suspicious if he suggested such a thing. "You should know better, Kisame." So he settled with teasing his partner.

"Well, they do have good strength going for them, I give them that." That could be enough, maybe Deidara will now reconsider all the reckless plans he might have had.

"Sasori! Deidara! Take care of our new _friends_ outside." The sarcasm couldn't be heard as Pein strictly set his orders.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Un."

Itachi almost rolled his eyes. That excited tone of his. _Deidara, you will never learn!_ This was going to be another long day before the artist would come back. Itachi almost started calculating how long it would take him to scoot all the way towards the cavern to help his careless lover.

"But I want the Jinchuuriki alive!" The leader once again repeated the command he gave many times before.

And that was soon followed by very irritated _Understood_ from Sasori.

"Well, I suppose we'll be leaving too." Kisame threw his spying glance over to Itachi who never betrayed his serene features and the whole time managed to stare only in front of him or nowhere with eyelids shut. Leaving the shark's contemplations about his relationship with Deidara unconfirmed and paying the price of having no idea how much damaged state his lover was in.

"Itachi." Right before disappearing they were stopped by Sasori. "This Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, what is he like?"

_What is he like?_ The raven wavered. He had no intention of saying anything which could make Deidara want to chase after that stupid kid over the edge of the world. But Pein grew restless.

"He's the one who bursts in and barks first." So Itachi gave as less information as he could.

"What do you mean?" Which was of course met with an unsatisfied growl from Sasori.

"Could you be a little more specific?" And a wave of annoyance from Deidara.

But all Itachi could be was ready to be away from that claustrophobic place. He didn't want to share a single stare with that blond devil, let alone a whole sentence. Because three days of maintaining control were too long even for him and if he was to just glance towards his lover's direction, he could lose it as quickly as a bull loses its cool when placed in front of a red flag. So he simply disappeared, without a word.

* * *

 

Anything above a few hours would be too much to bare and waiting till the next day before the mission has finally been accomplished, was just too long. To hell with Kisame, to hell with everybody. He simply wanted to go back and wrap his arms around his lover at last. Kiss his golden hair and never let go. He would cherish the moment and wouldn't allow anyone to part him from that stubborn wonder for at least several days. Not even if Deidara himself would get annoyed by his constant presence. But his lover is surely waiting for him. He must be!

His steps were urgent and he wasn't in the slightest interested in Kisame's interrogative pursuits. It was more than highly unusual for Itachi to act impatiently and when he almost smashed down the massive double door, he already knew that the shark will never leave this be. But let his blue head full of pointy teeth explode from speculating over Itachi's weir actions. The raven had just one goal, one place he wanted to reach – Deidara's room.

"Hey man!" His hasty pace was stopped by Hidan, walking through the main hall. "Have you heard? Ha!"

Itachi grew restless. "No. What?" His oddly impolite tone was met with ignorance and instead of an answer, Hidan burst out in a throaty laugh. "I see…" The raven uttered as calmly as he managed and passed the priest, swiftly hurrying towards the residential quarter.

"Wait! You _have to_ hear this! It's fucking _hilarious_! That dickhead Deidara…" another laughing seizure. But the name made Itachi stop.

"What about him?" He turned around and tried to ignore Kisame's spying look measuring him with interested gaze.

"That useless piece of shit not just let the leaf brat escape, but he also got his _other_ _fucking_ hand torn off!" The white haired man had to bend in waist under the unstoppable trembles of amusement.

_Other hand?_

_Torn off?_

Hidan probably expected to squeeze at least a chuckle from his standoffish face, but Itachi didn't find anything _hilarious_ about the image of Deidara without hands or any other limbs for that matter.

"Well isn't he a nifty one." Kisame couldn't hold a teasing comment and with his small black eyes anticipated Itachi's reaction. But the raven haired man just stood there, trying to grasp what was Hidan actually trying to tell him.

Forcing his body to calm down, the deadly onyx gaze fell upon the priest fainting from laughter. "Hidan, tell me. Where is Deidara now?" Itachi asked with the most lethal tone.

The priest finally stopped and returned Itachi's vicious stare. "In his fucking room, where else he could be? Probably mourning over that dead moron Sasori." His amused grin was replaced by a dumb look as he was hopelessly trying to understand Itachi's plain question. But the raven had no intention of explaining himself. He promptly turned around and more hastily than ever before continued his pace towards his initial goal.

It took him mere seconds before he stormed in his lover's room. Not really bothering with knocking or any other polite manner. "Deidara! You reckless idiot! What have you done?" He fired out. Maybe a little louder than usual, because the blond man jumped on his bed and pierced him with horrified blue stare.

Itachi waited, with the handle still seized in his fingers, he studied every single twitch in his lover's face. But Deidara was just sitting there, on the bed with hands poorly sewn by Kakuzu's thick black thread. For a while, he was unable to grasp what he could possibly do to deserve this wrathful stance. But then his face lightened up for a while and right after that a shadow of a deep frown devoured his angelic features.

"Yeah. I know. I know. I let the Jinchuuriki escape. But it wasn't all my fault…un. And why are you so interested, anyway. Not like it's any of your business!" His voice was stubbornly deep. He was obviously trying to defend himself from the scary onyx gaze and his heavenly blue eyes drifted away from Itachi's figure.

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. "I couldn't care less about the Jinchuuriki! You little fool! I meant your hands, what have you done to _yourself_?" He closed the door behind him and with few long steps towered himself above the blond devil.

"Well…heh, it was the best strategy I could come up with." Deidara started to explain. "And the other one…Hmpf. That was just unfortunate." The tone of his voice was clumsy. He obviously didn't know how to react to Itachi's sudden intrusion of his privacy.

The raven's face melted and his whisper was full of pain. "Deidara…" He suddenly wished for nothing else but embrace that little man sadly crouching on the edge of the huge mattress.

"But don't you dare take pity on me! I don't need that shit! Not from you!" Deidara promptly fired up on his feet, forcing his electric eyes full of newly gain sparkles burn against Itachi's dark gaze. "And why are you so angry about that? Hm?" His frown grew from irritated to somber.

"If you really have to ask that question, you're even more thickheaded than I thought." Itachi was no longer trying to remain calm. He let his face be drowned with hurt when his sight strolled down to those loosely hanging limbs.

"Yeah, maybe!" Deidara admitted quietly. His brain was boiling as he was trying to figure out the thoughts of the man opposite. He hated the look Itachi was giving him. Did he feel sorry for him? That was unacceptable! No one should feel sorry for him! Not now! Not ever! "Well okay! My hands are screwed. But Kakuzu already stitched them back… it'll take few weeks before they'll be working again, but they'll be fine, so if you're concerned about _that_ thing, you'll just have to wait!" He snapped when he could no longer bare the tingling sensation from his lover's affectionate eyes. The warmth of his onyx glance was giving him goose-bumps and since he didn't wear a shirt it was starting to be obvious as well. He had no intention to let Itachi know how big impact a single look had on his body.

Those dark eyes slightly widened with surprise. "How can you…" Itachi gently gasped. Was he really trying to chase him away? After all that? How else he could possibly show him that he actually cares? Was the blond miracle really this oblivious to everything Itachi said or did?

"Easy! Now leave me alone. I'm really not in the mood. Un." He spit and tilted his face away. If his hands could move, he would probably fold them on his chest and finished that childish stance.

But Itachi wasn't going to simply walk away, that was never his intention. Just like he promised to himself before he marched through the main door. He would not leave Deidara's side. Not even if the little fool started yelling and screaming on him to get lost. It wasn't like he could push him out with his lifeless hands.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Itachi said softly. There was nothing more he could do, but he knew that this was just the thing that his lover needed to hear, something that he could hardly expect from any other Akatsuki member.

Deidara rolled his eyes with fake annoyance and for a moment Itachi resisted the urge to slap his rude face. But he knew that what the blond needed, was simply more time. He had to adjust to show weakness in front of other people. Especially people who he had hated for such a long time.

The blond's lips tensed before he squeezed the sentence through his teeth. "He wasn't… hmpf." Then his muscles gave up and his head fell down, propping itself on Itachi's chest. "Whatever." The resigned sigh was full of desperation and Itachi wavered for a while, considering if he shouldn't just devour that rattling form in a warm hug.

But then he decided to give his lover a little more space. "Deidara, let me help you." He gently asked for permission and waited for the reaction.

The smaller man rose his head and snuggled closer, placing his chin on Itachi's shoulder, then buried his face into his neck. The raven hesitantly wrapped his arms around the naked torso and tenderly embraced his lover.

Deidara let out a defeated whisper. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"– and that's how it happened. Un." Deidara nodded.

Itachi frowned slightly. He very much disliked what his lover just told him. "Do you realize that you could have easily died?" He asked carefully.

"Would you stop underestimating me? I'm not as weak as all of you might think! Un." He snapped.

Itachi went mute for a moment, analyzing the grumpy look on his lover's face. Deidara always tended to take things he said the wrong way. But he probably should have guessed that the blond would never accept any sort of soothing, not for now at least and probably not from him either. Maybe he should simply tell him that he cares, not just about the physical contact they share, but also about him as a person.

"I don't think that you're weak." Itachi said and hypnotized the blond with a deep black stare, then he inhaled with the intention to finally reveal his feelings...

But got interrupted.

"Well, yeah. Sure I could have died, I know that. But what was I supposed to do? It was a chance to catch another jinchuuriki, do you realize how great opportunity that was?"

Deidara just didn't know when to stop. Maybe it simply wasn't the right time.

Itachi didn't answer the question he considered merely a rhetorical and let his sight drift down on the two violated limbs. The image of losing Deidara permanently was too painful. He had already lost one person he deeply loved and had no intention to experience that agony again. Even though Sasuke was still alive, a single thought about his little brother could still make his heart shatter. But not with this blond miracle. With Deidara everything seemed a little easier. And that was more consolation than he ever hoped for.

Itachi smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Man… stop that, you're creeping me out." Deidara suspiciously narrowed his eyes. That tingling in his stomach again. What was that? Every time he got hit by those warm onyx eyes, his soul trembled. Itachi's smile was stunning, no doubt about that, but he liked it more when he knew why the hell was the arrogant man grinning.

"You really are one rarely stubborn wonder, aren't you?" Itachi leaned forward and gently kissed the startled man before standing up from the bed.

It had been a few hours since he promptly arrived from his assignment and found his lover in this miserable state and he simply refused to leave until Deidara told him everything that happened on the mission, otherwise he would be obligated to report his own task to Pein.

Deidara glanced him proceeding towards the door. "Hey! Wait… you're leaving?" His mouth was quicker than his brain.

Itachi turned around with his hand on the handle. "I need to see the Leader, but don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Well, you don't have to… un. I mean… It's not like a need a babysitter, or anything." Deidara babbled and drifted his look away. _Seriously, man? You just don't know when to shut up!_

"Hn." A deep throaty chuckle. "If the choice was mine, Deidara, I would _never_ leave your side, believe me." With those words Itachi abandoned the room and left his lover alone.

_…never leave your side…_

Deidara let the sentence roll around his head once more. Suspicious heat was spreading in his belly, but he couldn't find the right name for it. Although it sure felt like something he could easily call _happiness_. For now.

"I believe, you. Un." The blond whispered with a dreamy stare still fixated on the place where his lover disappeared. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to let someone take care of him while his hands were incapable. Itachi obviously wasn't the cold man he always seemed to be, not when they were together and alone. If he just could figure out what is making him change that attitude.

Poor oblivious artist.

* * *

 

"You're not usually late for your report." Pein's projection stood by the window looking out and showing Itachi only his back.

He kept his voice polite and gentle. "My apology, I had some…"

"Urgent matters to deal with?" The Leader completed his sentence with the exact words Itachi himself used several days ago, then turned around.

"I see you have already spoken with Kisame." Uchiha returned Pein's cold gaze with his own distant one. It was hard to tell who of those two could win in a staring contest.

Silence claimed the room.

Without breaking the eye contact Itachi spoke first. "If you don't need me to report anything, I will go now." He slightly bowed and proceeded to walk away.

"Just remember that with deep love, comes also a great pain." Leader's mysterious words made Itachi stop for a moment. So, he knew. Not really a surprise, but he didn't seem to mind and that was what mattered. He slid the door open and left the room without any further hesitation, making his way to the kitchen.

All hopes that he would be allowed to prepare his food in peace was shattered the moment his eyes fell on a huge back leaning into the fridge. Kisame. Should he be mad at him for giving tips about his affection towards Deidara to the Leader or maybe try to control himself more when it comes to the blond?

"I would have never guessed you swing that way, Itachi." The shark straightened and with a silent fizz opened a bottle of beer. Not even turning around to face his partner.

"That is hardly any of your business." Uchiha didn't let himself be disturbed by Kisame's mocking tone.

"So how is he?" The fish man asked honestly whilst sitting behind a wooden table, which looked ridiculously small in comparison with his tall body. Every previous signs of mockery disappearing from his voice.

"He's strong, he will heal quickly." Itachi admitted softly.

The other door opposite were violently shut open.

"Little fucktard, I'm sure he'll be running around and jabbering all the shit about his stupid art pretty soon." Hidan rushed towards the fridge and also grabbed one of the many beers.

"And you'll be taking his place until then, right?" Kisame's provoking comment was followed by an amused hum from Kakuzu who walked into the abruptly overcrowded room right after the priest. The masked man took one of the old newspapers, piled on the small messy desk by the window and comfortably nested in the corner chair, neglecting the loud company.

If Itachi was entertained as well, it was unknown, because he simply ignored the sudden fuss around him and began to cut and peel different kinds of fruit.

"Nah… I have much important mission! I have to pass on the great ways of Jashin. You know…" Hidan hopped on the table and joined Kisame in piercing Itachi's back bent over the countertop. "But fuck me if I haven't heard some very interesting buzz. So… how's Deidara doing?" He replaced the shark with his own way of teasing.

Itachi couldn't be less involved in the flowing conversation and he continued to prepare the food without acknowledging Hidan's question.

But the white haired man wasn't really bothered by the lack of response and continued. "Well yeah, he kinda looks like a girl, so I can see your point. Hehe… I mean, we can't keep abducting women, that might get suspicious and next thing you know… bam… this place gets discovered! Sooo… it's good to know that we have some willing men around us, especially when they can't really defend themselves, right?"

The movement was too swift to see it, even for skilled ninjas like Kisame or Hidan. A short whiz and sound of shattering glass and the priest was left with only the neck of his beer bottle in his right hand and a kunai sticking from his chest.

"Fuck you, why did you do that? We were having such a nice conversation and look at the beer… man. Such a waste." Not even in the slightest troubled by the weapon embedded right in his heart, he threw the rest of the bottle away and marched his way to the fridge again.

Itachi stopped slicing the fruit and turned towards Hidan. "Tell me, Hidan. How many times has your head been separated from your body?" The sound of his voice was deep and full of malice. Even Kisame felt the air go stiff. He wasn't afraid of Itachi, but he could admit his partner knew how to appear deadly.

"Dunno, few times." The priest shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" Itachi continued to stare as his eyes began to burn the white haired man alive.

"Fuck yeah! Like hell! Why do you ask?" He grinned uncomfortably.

Kakuzu stopped reading the newspapers and observed the tight exchange. Hidan was known for his stupidity, so there was no surprise that he missed the point of Itachi's questions.

"Then let me warn you, Hidan. If you so much as touch Deidara, you'll wish to be dead after the first time I'll slowly cut through every single muscle on your neck." As a proof of his threat, he let Hidan look deeply into his Mangekyou sharingan.

The priest swallowed, startled by the lethal stare of those red eyes. "Fuck, you're even scarier than Kakuzu." He shook off the chill on his spine. "Hey, Kakuzu, how come you let them talk to your friend like this? That's not very nice." Hidan turned his whining towards the silent observant.

"I couldn't care less about your petty brawl." He uttered and returned his eyes to the old papers.

"Whaaaat? You can't let them treat me like this! Come on… what about the bond we share?" He wailed while going back to his original sitting place with a new bottle of beer.

"Don't be a fool or I'll end you myself." Kakuzu snarled without so much as raising his eyes from the little black letters.

Itachi let his Sharingan retreat and took the prepared food, leaving the room and ignoring the brimming argument between the offended Hidan and grumpy Kakuzu.

* * *

 

After a silent knock he carefully slid into Deidara's room. It was no surprise that he found a projection of blue haired woman and half of Zetsu bending over the blond's bed. He had already sensed their presence.

Deidara tilted his dizzy smile towards Itachi. "Hey, you're back. See I told you I don't need anyone Konan," long yawn, "I already have a babysitter. Un." He finished his babbling. Did they drug him?

Itachi laid the food on Deidara's table and turned his attention towards Konan who had been studying his cold features for a while. He awaited for an explanation whilst staying mute. But she obviously got a handle in reading distant men. It was no surprise when almost all her time she spent in a presence of Pein.

"His body will go through a painful healing process and he needs someone to watch over him the whole night." She said calmly.

Itachi nodded. "I'll stay with him."

Konan observed his unapproachable face for several suspicious seconds then a shadow of a smile flickered across her lips and her projection disappeared.

"We've accidentally gave him a little too much of the painkillers," Zetsu's ghostly voice caught Itachi's attention, "so there might be a few side effects."

The black half growled and spoke. "Liar."

The white chuckled. "Your friend should be alright by the morning, just keep a close watch on him." He soaked back to the wall above Deidara's bed.

Itachi threw away every doubt. Zetsu might be spiteful, but he would never kill Deidara. He was too valuable for the Akatsuki.

He took a glass of water and seating himself on the edge of the bed he helped Deidara drink. Although a little delirious, the blond managed to swallow few doses of the fresh liquid. He needed to keep his body hydrated, at least a little. Itachi put down the glass and his eyes drifted back to the endearing face, lips curled in a dizzy smile and eyes clouded from unknown medicine. His own features melted and Itachi felt a familiar warmth heat up his chest. They were together, finally, and for the next few long weeks he won't allow anyone to part them. _Anyone_.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Deidara frowned, a childish expression crossing his innocent features. "Why are you smiling?"

"Hn." Deep gentle chuckle. "Because I'm happy." His onyx eyes soaked into the hazy blue sight.

Deidara's brows grew closer. "Huh? Why are you happy? You're never happy, you don't smile… _liar_. Un." His voice was a little mumbled, but it was still quite easy to understand him.

But Itachi's smile was only becoming bigger and it slowly illuminated his face. "You made me happy, Deidara." He whispered softly.

The blond widened his blurred eyes. "Me?"

"Yes."

"Really? Are you sure?" There, again with that silly pout.

"Absolutely." Itachi nodded.

Deidara seemed to roll that word in his head for a while. Itachi almost thought that all the contemplating would exhaust him and then he would finally fall asleep, but instead his gloomy face lightened up. "Yeah. Right. Why not… I can make people happy. My art makes them happy. Un." He agreed with himself. Then raised his fuzzy sight to the face hovering over him. "Did my art make you happy, Itachi?" He asked silently but cautiously.

His little angel. How could he not love him? "Of course."

"Yeah. I knew it." Deidara's nose crinkled a little when an amused grin reminded Itachi why next time he should change the word 'angel' for 'devil'. Another evil smirk flashed across his lips. "Wait till I tell Sasori… yeah. Where is Sasori? I wanna tell him."

A shadow fell over Itachi's face. He didn't have the heart to refresh his lover's memory. "I'm sorry, Deidara." He gave himself some more time by gently cupping the blond's face. "Your friend," sigh, "is not here right now."

But Deidara was already becoming suspicious. Even in his dizzy state, he was hard to fool. "Oh really? Mmm, where is he? He promised to meet me back here. And now he's keeping me waiting, that's not like him… no, not at all. Itachi? Where is Sasori?" The pleading look in his heavenly eyes shattered Itachi's soul into pieces.

"Sasori was sent on a mission." He breathed out lightly.

"Mission? Without me? He can't handle a mission alone! He's… he's…"

Itachi interrupted him gently. "Don't worry, it is quite an easy one. He'll be back before you know it." He tried to soothe him.

"Oh, alright then… I'll just wait for him here." Strange as it was, it worked and Deidara leaned his face deeper into Itachi's warm palm. "Itachi?" His eyes found the onyx embrace once more. "Will you wait with me?"

"I will." He gave him a tender smile.

"Good, that's good. I don't like to wait alone… un." With those last words, Deidara finally drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

 

Deidara slept soundly for several beautiful hours. Lying calmly on his back with face tilted towards Itachi who watched him carefully – sharingan activated. Cautiously observing his every breath, every move of his eyes under the closed eyelids and every insignificant twitch of his lips, sometimes indicating smile, sometimes a frown. He sealed every tiny detail of Deidara's features into his mind through his crimson eyes. It wasn't really necessary, because the face of his lover has already been burned deep in his heart, but he continued to study him nevertheless.

Itachi didn't mind waiting. Not at all. Every other minute in Deidara's presence was a blessing and the sheer essence of his chakra brought him peace. Peace which he was so afraid to feel. He was always so scared that he would forget his duty if he let his emotions run free, but despite being a powerful man, he also had his needs, needs he chose to ignore at first.

It had begun with craving for Deidara's body, he wished to tame the insolent blond, he was so rude and cocky and it drove Itachi crazy, although he would never allow anyone to see it. Deidara infuriated him in a weird kind of way and it took a while before he realized how big impact the devious blond had on him.

With time the yearning for his flesh was replaced by simple things like curiosity and interest. He noticed Deidara's desperation for his attention and it brought him restless sleep. Questions raised in his mind. Why was Deidara so eager to be acknowledged by _him_? But despite all Itachi wasn't really looking for the answers and continued to neglect the dangerous artist. And it only brought Deidara to hate him. But why? After all Itachi did nothing – except that one little incident – to earn such deep hatred towards his persona. It was growing harder to ignore the aura of loathing which resonated from every Deidara's move. Itachi knew the vicious blond plotted something to finally get the attention he craved for, or at least he wanted to, but luckily never got the chance.

In the end, he just couldn't stand it anymore. He longed to be close to that devious man, longed more than he was ever willing to admit, even at the risk that Deidara might try to kill him. Taking the actions in his own hands he lured the blond devil to come to him, of his own choice. Well, almost his own. And how big was Itachi's surprise when it ended completely different than he had ever imagined? That first night they shared. How oblivious could one be if he was unable to notice how much Itachi desired Deidara's touch?

So now he was here. With him. And after all the obstacles their short and shady relationship came through, he was finally granting himself the pleasure he was scared to feel. It was all just like he said before – Deidara made him happy.

Itachi noticed the features of his lover darken. Deidara's eyebrows grew closer and his frown deepened. For the first time in several hours his head moved and lips gently parted. First came out a gasp, then he babbled something Itachi wasn't able to understand. But he didn't have to wait for any more signs and already kneeled beside Deidara's bed.

He retreated his sharingan, just in case. "Deidara?" A gentle whisper blew around the blond's face.

It took him a while before he once again made his tongue obey and mumbled, "-hurts," was the only word Itachi was able to catch, but it was enough.

"Don't worry, I'm with you."

Normally he would take his hand, but it would only bring him more pain and from the miserable grin Deidara had, it was clear that he wasn't really feeling well. In fact, he was drowning in agony.

"It-hurts." Two reckless tears drifted from beneath his sealed eyelids and grazed their path on each side of his tormented face.

But why? Zetsu gave him painkillers and he even said he gave him too much. That's why Deidara had been acting like a foolish drunk child right before he fell asleep. How come the suffering caught up to him? That damn plant, he'll deal with him later, for sure.

Itachi felt a tiny stroke of helplessness threatening to consume his mind, but he swiftly managed to chase it away. No. He wasn't the one to lose his cool over a situation like this. In fact, he knew exactly what he must do. Although the blond devil won't like it at all.

"Deidara. Open your eyes." He commanded softly, not expecting the artist to carry out the request right now, he waited for a while, before pleading again. "Deidara, look at me!" He tried rising his voice slightly.

Deidara's body started trembling and his breathing grew more erratic every other second.

"Deidara!" He put all the urgency into that call and it finally made his lover to acknowledge his presence.

The blond promptly opened his electric eyes full of angry tears. "Fuck it! Just chop them off…"

His heavenly sight was embraced by genjutsu in a split of a second, sending his shaking figure into a peaceful illusion. But not before a hint of disbelief flashed in those two pools of blue. Itachi knew that his lover would be angry for settling him down with the sharingan, but he just couldn't stand the image of Deidara in so much pain. It hurt his soul to see the stubborn wonder suffer. But let him rage all he wants. Itachi already knew how to compensate for this unforgivable act.

But everything in the right order.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Guessing by the sounds coming from the artist's room, Itachi could already tell that he was awake. Deidara probably woke up some time around sunrise when he had given up waiting and went to make him breakfast again. The food he had prepared before was eaten by himself during the night. He simply got a little bored and also extremely hungry from watching Deidara sleep soundly for several hours and took a short brake. Now back to duty, although it could hardly be called that since he sincerely enjoyed taking care of his lover.

A noise of shattered porcelain made Itachi pick up the pace. So awake and angry – not really a surprise. He wondered how much of last night his lover actually remembered. The illusion he had created in the genjutsu was rather nice, he would say, he wasn't sure if it was Deidara's kind of fun, but since the blond always loved explosions so much, Itachi figured that making him watch a colorful fireworks wouldn't be that bad.

"Fuck this! And fuck that! Who designs this shit anyway?! How the hell am I supposed to get dressed without using hands?! Damn it!"

Deidara's voice echoed through the hall when the door were opened and a tall figure slipped inside. Itachi didn't bother with knocking and simply walked in, crossed the room and put the food tray on the messed up desk. All that was of course followed by an irritated blue stare.

"You're feeling better, I assume?" He turned towards the patient and scanned the surroundings. One of Deidara's white sculptures was lying broken by the table on the floor. Itachi picked the pieces with a sigh and threw them away, still waiting for the answer. Deidara was staring at him suspiciously, like he was trying to remember why the hell he was even here. But he didn't snap on him right away, which was of course a good sign.

Deidara frowned. Itachi acted so casual it made him breathless for a while. The previous rage slowly left his system and instead was replaced by confusion. He really didn't expect Itachi to take his promise this seriously, especially when he found the room empty in the morning, though he was a little sad about it, but that was to remain a secret, _forever_. Then he finally inhaled to speak. "Better than before, maybe… but my hands are still useless. Un." Hints of annoyance were clear in his tone.

"They will be fine in a few days." Itachi soothed him with a soft smile. He truly wanted to just grab the half-naked body and simply take care of him. Dress him, wash him or feed him, whatever he would need. But for now he settled with waiting to see if Deidara is at least comfortable in his presence. This was completely new for both of them, after all. The few moments they had shared before were mostly about sex, and neither of them really knew how to act in a situation that above everything else resembled a relationship.

"Sure, I know that. But seriously, I'm never ever taking anything from Zetsu again! I would rather die… un." Deidara rolled his eyes.

Zetsu, that spiteful plant, Itachi had already spoke to him about Deidara's suspicious pain during the night, but the only answer he got were several cryptic words and assurance that his agonizing state was rather normal for someone whose limbs were growing back together. Which is something that he could hardly argue about. But from what he saw right now, Itachi felt a little easier, seeing that Deidara was again his old wicked self. No real harm done then.

He chuckled gently, observing the foolish frown in his lover's face. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Itachi was immediately pierced by Lethal Blue Stare of Death. "If I wanted to act like an incompetent drunk, I would just get wasted!"

"Hn, true." He agreed then let his gaze drift down to the shirt tossed on the floor next to Deidara's feet. "I thought you were adorable. Would you like me to help you?" He said nonchalantly, pointing on the obviously torn up piece of clothing.

With hidden amusement he watched as Deidara blinked few times, trying to grasp what Itachi just told him. And the raven waited. Would he get angry like before or he simply accept the fact that he was currently unable to do almost anything by himself?

"Hmpf, nah… I'm fine. I wasn't going to wear that anyway. Un." He snorted and with a heavy squeak of the mattress sat down on the bed. Decision to put aside comment about his stoned appearance was the best choice for now. But he did feel rather uneasy. Swallowing his pride was harder than he had expected. He didn't mind Itachi's presence, not at all, he was actually really happy that his lover came back but the image of someone dressing him like a doll was just too humiliating. He sighed heavily.

"Alright then." Itachi crossed the room and bending his knees he lowered himself in front of the sitting man. "Do you realize that you _will_ need someone's help at least for today?" He captured his heavenly eyes looking down with resignation.

Deidara sighed again. "Yes." There was no point in trying to deny anything. Itachi was right and he was defeated. The orders from Kakuzu were clear – no using his hands for at least thirty hours, not like he could do it even if he wanted to. Damn Leaf ninjas.

"And do you want _my_ help or shall I call someone else?" He continued. Pursuing him to acknowledge the fact that he truly _is_ incompetent to satisfy the basic needs for himself with those yet lifeless hands. Itachi had already planned to follow his every step for the next several days at minimum, so the answer didn't really matter, but he kind of hoped that Deidara wouldn't accept care from anyone else but him.

And he was right. Judging by how his electric eyes widened under the image of Hidan or Kisame or any other member of the Akatsuki helping him eat or get dressed, he quickly shook his head. "No way! You want to kill me or what?"

Itachi smiled softly. "I think you're pretty capable of doing that yourself." He straightened above him. "Now let's go take a shower. I've asked Kakuzu and he said you can get those stitches wet."

For few seconds Deidara sat motionless, then he lowered his head, hiding his childish pout behind the long bang covering half his of his face. A silent mumble slipped through his lips and he frowned deeply.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi's eyebrows rose up. He honestly thought that he just convinced him. Well, he actually thought that he had convinced him yesterday, but the blond obviously still had some doubts.

Deidara's voice remained silent, but the previous mumble was starting to take some form. "I need to brush my hair first."

He looked just so endearing.

"Alright then. I really don't see the problem." Itachi grabbed a chair and placed it to the middle of the room. Then he just stood there, waiting.

Damn him! How could one be so incredibly patient? Deidara was sure that if it was anyone else or any normal person for that matter, he would already have thrown his hands into the air and left the room, losing his temper over Deidara's lack of trust and excess of stubbornness. But this wasn't just anyone, was it? This was Itachi… but _who_ was he really?

The man with whom Deidara shared few hot moments, the man who brought him several hard orgasms, the man whose attention he craved so much that when he finally had it, it scared the shit out of him. Mainly because he never even dreamed about _this_ particular kind of attention, and the way it made his heart stutter frightened him beyond measure. And Itachi still stood there, in the middle of the room, expecting Deidara to slowly swallow his pride.

"The comb is in the drawer." He swung his head in the said direction and then walked across the room and moved his butt to sit on the prepared chair. "You know I don't really let people mess with my hair. Un." He squirmed uncomfortably.

Itachi's voice was steady and soft. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Are your hands clean?" He fired before he was able to stop himself. As an answer a pair of hands drifted into his field of vision, one of them already holding the comb. "Hm, fine. It's just…" He paused as the hands disappeared and he felt them gently stroking through his blond hair, sending a chill down his spine and he visibly shivered.

"Deidara." The whisper too close to his now uncovered ear made him twitch, but Itachi continued, blowing hot breath around Deidara's cheek. "You should really try to relax. It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

He truly wanted to say something back, but a set of delicate pecks staring right behind his ear, going down his nape and ending somewhere on his shoulder muted him quite effectively. Instead of a protest he let out a surprised pant and right after that a lustful growl, bending his neck to the side and giving those teasing lips more space. His tensed body on the chair immediately eased the strain in its muscles.

Itachi flashed a smirk into Deidara's skin and then he straightened, successfully achieving his goal of calming down the blond's nerves.

"It's not like I don't trust you. Un." Deidara spoke and desperately tried to fight his husky voice. "It's just," he cleared his throat, "that my hair needs to be brushed before getting wet or it will go all scraggly and it's hell to do something about it then." He explained hesitantly.

He couldn't believe it. He simply melted just now. Completely surrendered to the sensation of that vicious mouth. How that happened? When did it happen? Deidara wasn't sure if it's a good idea to answer these tricky questions, so he just let Itachi continue to take strand after strand and gently brush through the flood of silky gold. It wasn't that bad as he first thought. His lover, having also long hair, obviously knew how to handle a comb and his skilled fingers worked so tenderly that Deidara couldn't stop a few more unwanted shudders when a wave of ice strolled down his spine.

He reluctantly closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the subtle attention that was granted to his precious blond hair. He never allowed anyone to touch it, let alone brush it, but he felt that Itachi was somehow different, somehow special and although only the thought about his own feelings still frightened him, he really did trust his lover.

After taking down the rubber band and brushing through the last amount of hair, Itachi was done. Deidara actually found himself regretting that the gentle administration on his head ended and he turned his face to the side and then up to secretly peek on the man above, analyzing his unapproachable features. But instead of a cold gaze, he was about to discover something unexpected. Something that always managed to make his stomach tingle, which he honestly hated. Not because it would be unpleasant, but because he knew that it was a weakness. A soft warm smile heated his chest and he couldn't help but return it.

"See, it wasn't that bad after all, was it?" Itachi asked gently.

All he managed as a response was a slow shake of his head and then silent. "Thanks." No, it truly wasn't. But then déjà vu hit him. He had already seen that particular smile, but when? Where?

_You make me happy, Deidara._

Deidara's eyes widened with surprise from the sudden realization, then his brows started to grow closer as a heavy frown was claiming his angelic features once more. That was it! Last night, Itachi told him something like that, didn't he? Or was it only a dream? Or a hallucination? Damn pills, he probably should ask him. But what if it _was_ only an illusion in his head? How will he explain it to Itachi then? A flood of questions violated his mind and he got completely lost in those blurry memories.

Then the voice of his lover ripped him out of his thoughts. "Shall we?"

Deidara turned around and looked at Itachi, standing in already opened door with a towel, bath robe and other essentials for a shower prepared in his arms. He slowly nodded and followed him through the hall into the large bathroom. He almost forgot that Itachi had mentioned to take him there, but he wasn't in a state to protest, too focused on the changes in their communication and Itachi's behavior. Although a shower was a pleasant idea and the hands of his lover strolling over him and caressing his skin brought a familiar tickling in his abdomen.

Despite scorning himself for even admitting it, Deidara couldn't deny that Itachi indeed _could_ make his stomach do things that dangerously resembled certain teenage girls drooling over handsome men. After all – he was one of those men and he was very much aware of his good looks, but he never though that the situation might get reversed. That he – Deidara –could one day find someone who would bring him goose-bumps all over his body and uncomfortable butterflies in his belly. What a shame.

But there he was, standing in the middle of the large Akatsuki bathroom, with useless hands and in the company of a man he literally loathed only several months ago. Letting said man pull down his pants and with his onyx eyes silently direct him towards the shower. He didn't wait for another command and without a word stepped into one of the three rather wide stalls.

Itachi turned on the water and set the right temperature, then left Deidara standing under the warm stream while he himself began to undress. Is was exactly six minutes since Deidara suddenly shut up and if it was anyone else but the blond, Itachi would probably leave it, but Deidara being this silent for more than a single minute was highly suspicious. Was he plotting something? Or did he remember the genjutsu he used on him last night? He didn't look angry, more like drowned in some unknown thoughts. Itachi being himself had no intention to drag the information from him, to ask him what's wrong. Instead he just went with it, acting like nothing particularly strange was going on.

He joined Deidara in the shower with a bottle of shampoo, the blond was facing the wall and gave Itachi very nice view of his firm round butt. Oh, how he couldn't wait to wash those two perfect mounds, not to mention the craving to add some of his own flesh between them. But all that in the right time. For now, he just settled with burying his shampoo covered hands in his hair again. He pushed Deidara out of the water flow and massaged his skull, drawing several satisfied hums from the blond's throat.

That. Was. Heaven. He willingly leaned back his head and let his lover's fingers do their magic. He would have showers with Itachi every night just so he could receive this kind of tender handling. Although he should probably return the favor somehow, shouldn't he? The thought scared him a little, realizing that there weren't many options how to give back the delightful attention, not without hands. Did Itachi know that as well? Did he expect him to pay back? Was that the reason he stayed with him, took care of him and all? Deidara was more than confused by the treatment that Uchiha granted him. It felt great, no debate there, but it messed with his mind. Why him? Why now?

There were moments he would swear that Itachi felt something for him, but the second he had prepared himself to admit it, his sane-self slapped him hard. _Don't be stupid, Deidara! Don't forget who he is! Itachi Uchiha is an arrogant, self-centered bastard who tricked you and then mostly ignored you! Just enjoy the sex! That's what he's doing! Don't involve your emotions, or you'll regret it! Don't let him use you!_

As much as he hated the voice in his head, he also had to admit that there was some truth hidden in it. He was scared that the minute he let his mind accept Itachi might care for him, he would smash into a hard wall of reality, also called Itachi's stoic face. He could still very well remember that standoffish indifferent look his lover used to have and he didn't like it at all, because only the image of being hit by that unapproachable gaze hurt him. So that was it, his paranoia was back.

While Deidara was deep in his thoughts, Itachi's hands took his shoulders and moved him back under the shower to wash down the shampoo in his hair. The artist closed his eyes and waited until it was rinsed out and then Itachi's hands turned him to face the man he shared this intimate moment with. Biting on his lip he once again opened his eyes so he could look into Itachi's face, narrowing his eyes somewhat.

There wasn't really anything he could read from it, he wasn't smiling nor frowning, more like he seemed simply relaxed and focused on the process of cleaning Deidara's skin. His hands wandered over his chest, smearing the lather on firm muscles. It was rather wasteful job since every bubble appearing was immediately washed away by the stream of water, but he couldn't care less about that and Itachi seemed he was doing it more to enjoy the feel of Deidara's body than to actually do something useful anyway.

Then those onyx depths moved up, strolling from his torso and catching the cautious blue gaze. Deidara let himself drown in that hypnotizing embrace and for a moment forgot about every doubtful thought he could have had earlier. Driven by the moment, he decided to stop wavering.

"Itachi?" He asked reluctantly. His lover smiled back at him as a sign that he's listening. "There is something about last night. Un." He moved his sight away, a little ashamed for his stupid hesitating and speech pattern that too much resembled of an insecure little girl.

He also missed the frown flashing in the raven's face. "If you mean the genjutsu, I'm truly sorry, but…" He started softly.

"No, I didn't mean that." Deidara interrupted him promptly. He didn't care about some genjutsu he didn't even remember. But what he _did_ remember was something else. "What I meant was… you… you _said_ something last night and it made me wonder. Un." Another pause. Damn it! What happened to him? Was he really this overwhelmed by the warmth in his chest from the simplest thing like Itachi's proximate closeness?

"You will have to specify that, Deidara." A hint of amusement resonated in his gentle voice as he adored the confusion and uncertainty that gave the blond agonizingly innocent appearance.

Deidara inhaled deeply. "Did I really make you happy?" He fired with one breath, like it was the hardest question in his life.

So that was what troubled him the whole time? Itachi felt his smile grow wider every other second. He didn't really think Deidara would be able to make him even happier than before, but from the moment he looked into those two heavenly pools full of vicious sparks, his life completely changed. Sparks that were now replaced by a glow of curiosity.

"Yes, you did." He said finally to stop taunting his lover and watched as surprise flashed across his face, then Deidara copied the smile with his own version of devious smirk.

_He did. He really made Itachi happy!_

Not even another breath was allowed before the blond riding on the hot moment captured him in a passionate kiss. Itachi swore that if his hands were capable he would probably even grabbed his face, like he did that one time. But he didn't mind the inability to have more and returning the heated gesture he let himself be consumed by the wave of lust traveling through his body.

He pushed Deidara and his back collided with the wall, pinning him between Itachi's chest and the cold barrier behind. Thus moving them away from the flow of warm water, but there was no need for that as the burn of their own bodies did the trick itself. Not wasting another minute his hand drifted down and Itachi's deft fingers wrapped themselves around Deidara's shaft. He got a surprised pant right in his mouth and an inadvertent twitch of his lover's body, but he refused to part the kiss, wishing to be as close as possible to that lean figure and soft skin. His other hand cupped the blond's cheek and forced him to keep on enjoying the connection.

It took only a few strokes to bring his length to life and it followed Itachi's cock to standing position in an instant. Achieving what he wanted, he grabbed Deidara's hips and thrust him hard into the cold tiles, following the motion and adding some more pressure with his own body. Their hard erections gluing firmly onto each other sent an unstoppable shiver down Itachi's spine. He would lie if he said he didn't crave for more and he found this situation more than suitable for their "first time" but he definitely wasn't going to force his lover into anything uncomfortable.

But then Deidara arched his spine into the wall and hastily parting the kiss he yanked himself from the wall to gain more space so he could turn around, breathing deeply.

Itachi froze for a second, watching as the blond propped his forehead on the tiles and bent his back a little. The unspoken gesture itself making him slightly open his mouth in surprise.

"Go with it." Deidara panted, but there wasn't much excitement in his voice, more like resignation.

And Itachi wavered. "Are you sure?" He tried to catch his face to know how exactly he feels, but he just looked down, eyes closed and hands hanging lifelessly.

"Damn, yes! Just do it." He forced through gritting teeth. "The pain can't be worse than my hands anyway." He let out breathlessly, but the innocent looking comment managed to stop Itachi's hand gently traveling down his spine nonetheless.

"Pain?" He made a step back. "Is that really what you think I want?" He couldn't believe that Deidara would be forcing himself to do something he obviously didn't enjoy, but why? For him?

The blond straightened and turned around to face Itachi. "Huh? How the hell I should know what do _you_ want? But why did you stop?" He snapped angrily.

"I have no intention in causing you pain." Itachi frowned and stopped the running water. The mood gone in an instant.

"Oh come on. I didn't… mean it like that. It just slipped…. un." Deidara watched him leave the shower and wrap one of the towels around his lean hips. He noticed the erection being all gone. So he really did messed up. Damn it.

"Perhaps. But you're clearly not ready." Itachi shook his head and repaid the wrathful stare with his own cold one.

And that was just the thing Deidara was scared of, the pain in his chest from those indifferent eyes. "Yeah what if… I need to repay you somehow!" He spit. "And moreover… why do you care so much?! It's not like…"

"You are unbelievable." Itachi interrupted him with a disappointed sigh. "Why do you think I care? Hn? Didn't it occur to you that you can very easily find the answer right in that question, Deidara?" He took another towel and returned to the stall Deidara was still standing in.

"Well then spill the beans already! I'm freezing here! Un." He measured him, watching as he simply began to dry his skin. "What? You won't tell me? Why?! Is it that hard to tell? Why do you care about this stupid stuff, Itachi?" He yelled when his lover remained silent. "Answer me!" The tiles reflected his voice and the shriek echoed in the bathroom few seconds after Deidara fell mute.

Itachi stopped and looked harshly into the blond's stubborn face. "Because I care, Deidara!" He said plainly. "I care about you." Itachi added to make his statement clear. "Is that a satisfying answer for you?"

His chin dropped few inches. "Y-you do?" He stuttered.

"Would you like me to write it down for you?" Itachi measured him once more and left the shower to get the bath robe he brought here, so he could dress the shaking blond.

"N-no… it's just." He followed his lover out of the shower. "No-one ever…" Still unable to grasp what was just told to him. "And you've never…" Why didn't he just say so? "I've never…" He couldn't find the right way how to start his question. "How long?" He whispered in the end.

"Too long, probably." Itachi admitted and Deidara's already widened eyelids parted even more.

"What? And you've never… why didn't you just… hmpf." He cut the sentence before he started babbling even more. "Damn stupid mouth… un."

Itachi's stoic features disappeared and his face melted into a slight smile. "I always had a thing for you, if you want to know so desperately, but it was pointless. The world we live in is not suited for foolish things such as feelings." And he was frowning again.

"Seriously? Is that why you ignored me then?" Deidara's electric stare followed his lover's moves as he bent down and gently slipped one of his injured hands into the sleeve.

"Yes." He nodded simply a proceeded to do the same with the other hand.

"And what made you change your mind?" He caught his gaze when he straightened and softly put the bath robe on Deidara's shoulders.

Itachi fixed the hems and neatly crossed them on Deidara's chest, safely hiding his body into the fluffy cloth. "I didn't change my mind. It still is pointless." He said quietly after a while.

 _Pointless?_ "Tsch… jerk." The blond tilted his face away, but let his lover finish the job and tie the belt around his waist. Running around the hideout practically naked wasn't something he would want.

Itachi softly cupped his cheeks forcing him to look back into the black embrace. "I just don't care about _that_ anymore. I simply wanted to be near you, that's all." He eased his lips into a smile once more, drowning Deidara in the warmth of his onyx eyes.

"So… that means." He breathed out stupidly, too stunned to say something proper. "That means you will actually always be…" Even his other sentence evaporated and Itachi delicately moved the wet blond strands from his startled face.

"Yes. I will always be by your side." He completed, repeating the very similar thing he had said yesterday.

No pain, no hurt, no indifference. He truly did care for him. He did! Itachi cared for him! Deidara couldn't be happier, and he didn't need anything more to return the happy smile. "Good. I'd very much like that." He said, finally acknowledging some his own feelings. It wasn't much, but for now it was enough. His heavenly eyes brightened up and then he snuggled closer, placing his head safely on Itachi's shoulder. "Hug me!" He ordered playfully and teasingly bit his lover's neck.

A soft chuckle responded before his shoulders were tightly embraced and a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead.

 


	7. Chapter 7

There were moments when even the proudest and strongest of men found themselves in a warm embrace of someone who held their weakened hearts in their gentle hands. Softly wrapping his fingers around the helpless soul and guarding it from all harm. This was one of those moments and the longer Deidara remained in the Akatsuki bathroom, resting his head comfortably on his lover's shoulder, the more he felt his soul melt inside. And he felt safe. He not just entrusted Itachi with his body, but he could also put his own feelings into his lover's tender palms and he was absolutely sure that they would be caressed with the softest of touches. His doubts of being hurt were finally shattered and he could freely enjoy the pleasant tingling in his chest.

It was a bit ironic, still, to find someone who cared for him in a group of cold blooded criminals. Yet there he was, hiding his face in an embrace of one of them. But who he was to judge? They were both the same, well… almost the same.

"Fuck man, a group hug? Care if I join you?"

Deidara twitched and promptly faced the white haired man – the rude intruder of their privacy.

"Sure. Un." He snapped, his old cocky-self back in its place in an instant. "Just come closer so I can bite your head off. Un."

A warm fingers wrapped themselves around the back of his neck and gave him a soft squeeze, Itachi's voice gently resonating through the bathroom. "I believe you said something about being hungry Deidara, let's go before the breakfast goes completely cold."

Deidara turned around to look at his lover. It seemed that Itachi fully ignored the intrusive presence of the priest and focused solely on Deidara. He frowned suspiciously. "I never…"

Hidan's mocking laugh stopped him. "Oh he'll fucking feed you something, alright."

Itachi sighed. It was quickly getting beyond annoying, he wanted to just cut this senseless conversation and take Deidara out of here, but the blond had a plan of his own. Which, of course, included yelling.

"How dare you! Just keep yapping and I'll feed _you_ some of my detonating clay… We'll see how Kakuzu will stitch that back together. Un." Deidara's voice reached a whole new pitch as he growled his threatening intentions.

Hidan grinned deviously; he managed to drive Deidara overboard, which was probably something he wanted in a first place. Itachi had no idea what more was the idiot trying to achieve and it was highly probable that Hidan had no clue himself. He was simply having fun mocking Deidara while he was practically powerless, but what he might not realize, with all his stupidity, that while picking on Deidara, he was pushing someone else over the edge; someone who was still very dangerous and currently very irritated as well. Itachi didn't have to wait for another provocative comment to activate his Sharingan and burn Hidan with a stare full of menace. "I suggest you leave, Hidan," he said coldly.

Hidan's sly grin drifted from the raging blond to the seemingly cool raven and there his face froze. "Fuck you!" He spat, irked tone revealing his unease. "No need to be so fucking mad. It was just a fucking joke." He turned on his heel, promptly leaving the bathroom suddenly filled with a multiple death promise.

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Was it his words that made Hidan this scared? No way! He turned around to face his lover… and there lay the answer. "Hey! No fair! I can take care of myself, you know?!" This time the angry growl was directed on Itachi.

"I'm more than sure about that." He answered calmly and his red eyes regained their usual onyx color, though he kept on cautiously spying the place Hidan disappeared, just in case.

Deidara snorted, he didn't believe a single word from that sentence. Itachi may care about him, but that doesn't mean he can act like Deidara is some damsel in distress for god's sake. "Then why did you do that?" He frowned deeply. Not expecting Itachi to explain anything, he continued. "I don't need anyone to defend me like…"

"I wasn't defending _you_." Itachi managed to easily interrupt Deidara's hot-heated mouth and his sight slowly strolled from the door to the bitter blond. "Hidan's rude comment wasn't directed solely on you, but on both of us. And his disrespectful attitude annoys me." He explained calmly.

Deidara grunted. "Man, I hate when you're right. Un." He hummed, but it still wasn't like he could argue with Itachi's statement. So he simply had to acknowledge his defeat.

"Let's go, you should eat the breakfast." Itachi let the hand on Deidara's nape drift down along his spine in a caressing gesture.

"Yeah, man. I don't know. Un." The blond smirked in a teasing manner and proceeded to stroll back into his bedroom. "I don't think I can let you feed me like that." He continued and secretly peeked back at Itachi walking behind him.

Another of Itachi's typical throaty chuckles resonated from his bare chest. Deidara noticed that he actually did that rather often, at least when they were somewhere alone, and it made him return Itachi's soft smile with his own happily vicious smirks. Who would have thought that simple tease from the Deidara would make someone like Itachi laugh, even if as small as these were.

"You need to eat something, Deidara." He said after they were safely inside the bedroom.

"Make me!" He grinned and bumped down on his wide bed, his lifeless hands just hanging down sadly.

"Well, there are ways…" Itachi intended to make a joke, but after Deidara's face turned from his typical wicked smirk into a broody frown he stopped.

The blond moved his eyes away from Itachi's figure, still wrapped only in a simple white towel. "I won't let you use another genjutsu on me. Un." He hummed.

The raven's face softened; he didn't want to lose that pleasant moment they just had. So he decided not to wait for an invitation and followed his lover to sit next to him on the bed and fix what he had damaged. He should have known that the genjutsu wouldn't be forgiven just like that.

"I'm truly sorry, but I had to do that." Itachi whispered gently, carefully studying Deidara's face.

The blond squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah, whatever." He said with the most unconvincing tone.

"Deidara, you were almost crying from the pain. I couldn't stand to look at you and let you suffer like that." He tried to explain himself softly. He kept his hands in his lap, giving Deidara some personal space.

"Crying? Damn…" Deidara snorted. "I'm seriously never taking anything from Zetsu ever again. Un." He bit on his lower lip and started to chew it nervously.

Itachi waited to see if his lover would say something more, but it seemed the whole conversation was only making him shut down and hide and it hurt to see him becoming distant again. "Are you angry with me?" Itachi asked slowly, not trying to mask the fear and anxiety.

Deidara sighed and frowned. Was he angry? Probably not as much as he should have been, but it troubled him nevertheless. It didn't really felt like betrayal, because he somehow perceived that Itachi did it because he had no other choice and Deidara knew that his lover wouldn't lie about it nor exaggerate the situation. He trusted him, somehow and even if it felt really odd, he believed Itachi. But it was still hard not to be bothered by what he had already done. He released his lip from the merciless chewing. "It's not like I'm angry, it's just… I don't remember what you made me do and it makes me uneasy… un." He hesitantly clarified his emotions.

Itachi let out a relieving breath. For a moment there he was scared that Deidara would try to bury this problem under some cocky comment, but it was definitely a good step for both of them that the Deidara actually shared his worries. "Well, I can show you, if you let me." Itachi suggested carefully. It was a blind shot and obviously very risky approach, but it was worth the try.

"No way!" The blond exclaimed immediately.

Itachi's face relaxed into a tender smile, then he softly brushed the golden bang from the half of his lover's face. "Deidara." He whispered gently, if the blond will refuse him a second time, he will let it go. But if he actually gave him the chance, it could positively strengthen their relationship.

And just like that, he wavered. "I don't know… un."

"Trust me. I promise you'll like it." Itachi leaned forward and gave Deidara a delicate peck on his frowning forehead. The crumples on the smooth surface eased, so he proceeded to press his lips down the side of Deidara's face, gradually relaxing his tensed features.

"Hmpf… damn you." He finally let out a shaky breath, then with eyes already opened, he tilted towards Itachi. "Fine, but I'll swear, if you…"

_Deidara blinked few times. It took a while before he got used to the darkness around him, but when his eyes finally focused on his surroundings, he felt his mouth open in a silent gasp. It was then he realized he could move freely._

_The grass covered with drops of water cooled his naked feet, but other than that he found himself dressed in his usual attire. He couldn't care less about all that, however, because his heavenly blue eyes was stunned by the wide night sky, sprinkled with millions of stars, flickering and sparkling._

_He smiled. So far so good, nothing really major was going on around him. The air was chilly but refreshing and the smell of earth and spring was slowly filling his senses. All and all it was mostly relaxing._

_Satisfied with the view he seated himself onto the grass, ready to be released from the genjutsu. He waited for a while, sight still wandering around the tiny lights scattered above his head. Then a whiz slid through the stiff blackness and one of the millions of stars moved. Slowly falling down and after a few seconds erupting into a flood of many others. Deidara twitched when thousands of tiny lights floated down and softly touched the dewy grass before disappearing completely. He frowned with confusion before his eyes fired up again as the first star was followed by a hundreds of others, falling down and exploding into a wide shiny circles and flowers. By then his mouth stayed opened permanently, electric pupils moving from side to side, trying to catch as many glistering lights as possible._

_He had no idea how long he sat in the grass and though it was covered in a fine sheen of water, he didn't feel cold. Too stunned by the view he forgot the time, or the pain in his sewed arms and let his soul be devoured by the happiness of every star which has been allowed to transform into a dazzling firework._

His body jerked when he suddenly found himself back in his room, safely seated on the bed with Itachi gently cupping his face. He saw his Sharingan retreat. "Wow." Deidara breathed out in disbelief. "That was…" He couldn't find the right words, but he had the feeling that he had already seen all that. In a dream, maybe. Though he wasn't able to remember it until he saw it the second time.

"So? Did you like it?" Itachi asked cautiously and let the blond's face go. The nice warmth of his palms was gone and with it the pleasant sparkling in Deidara's abdomen, but the happiness remained.

"I thought it was a dream, but it was _you_ … un." He smiled, still replaying the genjutsu in his head. "Yeah, I liked it." He nodded.

"I'm glad." Itachi returned the smile.

Deidara kept on watching his lover and all the tension and uncertainty from their previous conversation left his system. He was once again the old wicked devil. "But that doesn't mean you won't have to make it up to me. Un." He grinned slyly.

Itachi joined their lips in a kiss before purring into Deidara's mouth. "I was counting on that."

The blond parted their kiss, then looked around the room. His sight fell on a bowl of fruit Itachi had brought him earlier and his vicious smirk grew bigger and bigger. "Alright, first tie my hair. Un." He asked with a devious undertone. And his lover did as he was told. By using Deidara's rubber band he had for safe keeping on his own wrist, he pulled all of the blond hair into a loose ponytail. "Thanks. Now take that and lie down." Deidara swung his head towards the fruit.

Itachi eyed him suspiciously, but decided to carry out the command without any objections. He felt Deidara's blue eyes at him the whole time. But he ignored the slight shiver in his abdomen and crossed the room. After a few seconds he lay safely on Deidara's wide bed with the bowl in his hand.

Itachi decided to stay mute and threw his lover single questioning glance.

Deidara licked his lips while strolling down his lover's lean figure. "Empty it on yourself." He ordered and shot Itachi a daring look.

First came a slight raise of eyebrows, but Itachi wasn't to be intimidated easily. More like the exact opposite. But even if… There was no way out, this was his punishment and to make Deidara happy, he had to do what he said. They both knew how it worked, it was like an unspoken rule in their relationship – when one screwed up he automatically had to submit to the other. And though it both drove them crazy, since both of them hated to be bossed around, it was the best way to show how much they really cared about each other.

So without a word, Itachi carefully the pieces of fruit cover his chest and stomach, serving his body to Deidara as an amends. And at that time Deidara was already climbing atop of him, legs spread he kneeled above Itachi's thighs and comfortably nested there.

"Deidara?" He spoke up hesitantly when seeing the devilish smirk on his lover's face. Those blue eyes fired up to meet his onyx embrace. "Are you sure this is the part where you're having fun?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

Before he answered, Itachi saw the wicked sparkles inside Deidara's heavenly blue pools. "Oh, don't worry, I'll have my fun, alright. I'll have plenty of fun." He clucked his tongue and once again let his eyes hungrily stroll down Itachi's body that currently served as a plate. Then surprisingly without any more taunting, he leaned down and carefully picked one small piece of fruit from his lover's abdomen. He chewed it few times, then swallowed and proceeded to do the same with another one.

"Hn. I see." Itachi couldn't stop a quiver when the soft brushes of Deidara's lips teased his skin as the stubborn wonder was slowly moving his face up his body, pecking his flesh as he ate; savoring every piece and reveling in the feather touches that would eventually drive his lover mad.

When Deidara cleaned Itachi's stomach of all the pieces, he stuck out his tongue and licked the remaining juices, the hot sensation making Itachi gasp and instinctively run his hand through Deidara's tied hair. He wanted to bring that sweet mouth closer to his, so he could torture him with own hungry embrace, but Deidara straightened and was suddenly out of Itachi's reach.

"No hands!" He forbid him with a pout. "I can't use them so you won't either. Un."

Itachi clenched his jaw. So this was the wicked game Deidara came up with. If he had his hands tied up, it would be much easier, but having to fight the need for intimate contact when nothing except his own will was going to restrict him was a whole new challenge. If this was anyone else except Deidara, he wouldn't waver for a second and accept the test, knowing he would surely win, but this _was_ Deidara and him simply being himself could drive Itachi overboard, let alone when he was teasing him on purpose, while Itachi has no other choice but to obey. Although no-one knew, not even Deidara, how much he could actually get under his skin, because Itachi never showed it, but it gave him hell of a time to block himself from any actions and stay true to his calm self.

Although Itachi sincerely didn't like to be ordered around, he definitely wasn't going to give that cocky devil the pleasure of showing him how much desperate he was to feel his flesh. He was still horny as hell from the unfinished business in the shower and his impatience was slowly starting to show itself. But he narrowed his eyes in a daring gesture nevertheless and let his hand fall down at his side. Letting Deidara have his ways with him.

Deidara smirked, satisfied with this little victory, and proceeded to enjoy his dominance; continuing to eat the fruit still waiting on Itachi's firm chest. While moving up his torso in the same teasing manner as he was applying on the tensed abdomen Deidara also had to squirm a little higher on his lover's thighs, so he eventually ended up sitting in the most dangerous place – Itachi's crotch. And, oh, he could feel how eager the raven was when pushing his weight down on the already hard length. The seemingly calm body under him panted and his closed eye promptly opened to meet the triumphal smirk on Deidara's face.

"Here." Deidara picked one of the last pieces of fruit from the middle of Itachi's chest and using his teeth, offered it to the other mouth. "Hah-some." He hummed with the fruit still between his teeth.

Itachi tried to use that situation to secretly steal a kiss, but Deidara escaped too quickly so he simply chewed the bit of fruit while frowning up at that damn devilish smirk of his. In the meantime Deidara once again leaned down and while Itachi was slowly eating his piece, Deidara finished the rest and then using his tongue, strolling it sensually over Itachi's whole chest; enjoying the sweet moisture that remained after the healthy meal.

Deidara stopped for a second, taunting his lover a little longer and waiting for Itachi to finally swallow, then, when he noticed Itachi's mouth was again available for moaning and panting, he flickered his tongue over one already aroused nipple. He heard Itachi suck in a breath and his hips raised in need of more stimulation.

They both knew very well that this was no longer a competition in which Itachi could win. Because if he was to take over now, it would only mean that he had lost his cool and thus gave Deidara the desired satisfaction of driving the ever-calm man over the edge. So he had no other choice but to endure the sweet torture of Deidara's lips and tongue, moving across his chest to encircle the other nipple and then pull on it softly with a pair of sharp teeth.

Itachi couldn't hold another lustful pant which was immediately followed by an irritated growl as he realized just how much Deidara's teasing was getting to him. Not a single person in this whole damn world could make him this angry, horny and irritated at the same time. And it was one of the main reasons he loved his blond devil.

Deidara chuckled. "You are really easy to break today. Un." He purred and moved his lapping tongue up to Itachi's neck and ear. "But if you want me to stop taunting you, all you have to do is say _please_." He whispered slyly. But the feeling of Itachi taking in a deep breath was the only answer. "Oh come on… I-ta-chi." He teased him with the hot breath blowing around the sensitive neck. Enjoying even the resistance his lover was putting.

Nothing. The raven kept on enduring everything with eyes shut and brows furrowed in a focused manner. Not like it was really a surprise. Deidara decided to pull out the final card and gently rubbed their hips together. Itachi jerked inadvertently and a grunt clawed out of his slender throat, which was a proof enough. "So? What's it going to be? Un." To increase the torture he let his lips swept over Itachi's earlobe, remembering it as his weak spot. "Just say it. Say… 'Deidara, please, suck my dick'… and I'll do it."

 _So this was how he wanted to play it_. Damn him and his evil ways! Only, the image of Deidara giving him a blowjob sent a whole new wave of lust into his already insanely hard shaft. Several more of those taunting rolls of Deidara's hips against Itachi's aroused member with only the stupid towel to part their flesh and the raven would lose it.

But Deidara stopped, clearly expecting Itachi to break down and admit the defeat on his own. And he so much didn't want to, only the thought of saying those words made him incredibly angry, but he knew that he had no other choice. And when Deidara licked around the shell of his ear and then sucked on his earlobe, Itachi reached the line. With one hand he swiftly caught the blond's jaw as the other firmly grabbed him by the hair and Itachi forcefully moved Deidara's head to face his own.

He instantly found himself staring into a victorious smirk as the blond very much realized, that he made his lover break the rules and lose control.

"Deidara…" He started slowly, squeezing the words through his teeth. "…suck my dick…" He gritted and saw as the devious sparkles in his electric eyes danced. "…please."

If his face could become even more evil, it just did. Deidara leaned down and softly brushed their lips together, being immediately rewarded by a moan right into his mouth. "Well… since you asked so nicely. But you will have to let go of my hair first. Un."

There wasn't really need for more words and Itachi's hands drifted down to lay obediently along his sides while Deidara squirmed back to sit on his thighs. First, he took the towel with his teeth and a little clumsily drag it down to get access to the throbbing cock. Itachi assisted him by rising his hips, wanting to have his shaft already in the warmth of Deidara's hot-headed mouth. Because as far as he suspected, stuffing the blond's insides, whether it was his mouth or his ass, was the best way to make him shut up if only for a moment, though he would yet have to wait to confirm the latter.

After another few torturous seconds his shaft was free and luckily for both of them, Deidara seemed to plan to fulfill his promise and leaned down to examine his lover's precious tool. He studied it cautiously and Itachi, despite being incredibly desperate to finally have Deidara's wetness all over his groin, couldn't help but smirk. He knew very well that it was the blond's first blowjob and deep down he sincerely enjoyed stealing one of many Deidara's first times.

Itachi peeked down on the currently rather innocent pout with which was Deidara carefully measuring the object in front of his eyes. Then as if he felt his lover's spying stare, the blond looked up. "Shut up! I said I'll do it, alright… just give me some more time. Un." He fired angrily.

Itachi chuckled softly. "I wasn't going to say anything, just take your time." He said gently. The whole dominance competition being long forgotten.

Deidara decided to stop hesitating and while sticking out his tongue he gave Itachi's length a testing lick. A satisfied pant revealed to him that he indeed started well, but they both knew that licking wouldn't be enough.

It was much harder without using his hands, but Deidara wasn't going to give up just like that. He moved his face forward to catch the top of the penis and then circling his lips around he pulled it up and let it slide as far as his reflexes allowed him to. Which ended up being only the head, but according to the pleased moan coming from Itachi's parted lips it seemed to be enough for now. Softly sucking on the sensitive skin he moved tiny bit up and then down again, trying to devour longer amount. And succeeded…

Deidara kept on repeating the process, focusing solely on his movements and Itachi's reactions. It wasn't hard to figure out that while going down it was more comfortable to breathe out and then breathe in whilst going up, which also allowed him to suck more and that again was rewarded by more of Itachi's growls and grunts.

After the first few minutes he decided to pick up the pace and increase the suction for a moment, just to know if his lover wasn't by any chance prepared to climax. But despite his tensed muscles and a fair amount of pre-cum leaking out of his pulsing cock, no orgasm came, so Deidara went back to the prolonged rhythm, although never going back to the first sluggish strolls.

Another several minutes and a hand came to a view, grasping onto the lower base of Itachi's groin and holding it steady for Deidara's moving lips. Wanting to say something, probably thanks, he hummed with mouth full and rapidly realized that the vibrations of his throat have the same effect on Itachi as they have when the roles are reversed. He once again picked up the pace, trying as hard as he could not to suffocate himself. But the feeling of sensation and control over his lover were stronger and though his jaw burned like hell from the unusual strain, he didn't stop nor wavered.

Blood buzzed in his ears and all he could hear was an unsteady panting of Itachi's lips. It almost seemed like he wanted to tell him something, but then his whole body stiffened and stretched and a thick "fuck" was forced through his teeth. Not a second after, Deidara's eyes widened in shock as the hot sperm invaded his mouth.

"Oh, yuck! Damn you! Un." Deidara ranted and straightened, then eyed his lover's already relaxed body. He saw Itachi's hand pat along his side, then his fingers grabbed the empty bowl lying forgotten near them and he handed it under Deidara's face in an unspoken gesture. "I swallowed it." Deidara uttered bitterly, which made Itachi open his eyes and measure the blond in disbelief.

He propped his torso on his elbows and returned Deidara's lethal stare with own gentle one. "Hn." Was the only audible sound.

After a while of awkward silence Itachi sat up and gathered Deidara into a warm embrace, pulling him closer and feeling his lover's growing erection on his own stomach. Then sensing the uncertainty in his lover movements he decided to spoke up. "Don't worry, I loved it… But you _are_ the devil, torturing me before like that." He purred tenderly while brushing his lips over Deidara's collar bones, finally having the opportunity to return him the attention.

Without asking Itachi untied the belt on Deidara's bath robe and gently removed the unnecessary piece of clothing. Then, tangling his fingers into Deidara's ponytail he made him arch and expose his neck that has been immediately covered by a flood of soft kisses. It didn't take long for Deidara to respond with a moan and move his hips up and down, rubbing his already hard shaft over Itachi's firm abdomen.

"Be nice, you deserved it... Un." Deidara breathed out blithely.

"Oh did I?" Itachi hummed and released his lover's hair so he could look into his viciously grinning face. He couldn't wait for that cocky smile to be wiped off. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Deidara." Itachi warned him while pulling out his own evil smirk. The blond would have shot back a retort if Itachi hadn't stuffed two fingers into his mouth.

He jerked his head to the side and freed his lips. "Stop it! I can still bite you. Un." He threatened. But his lover responded only by widening his smirk.

One of Itachi's hands secretly steadied Deidara hips while the other, fingers covered with Deidara's own saliva, crept around his waist and then down to hide itself between the blond's lower cheeks.

"What?" Deidara jumped, but his body was pushed back on Itachi's lap and one wet finger became softly teasing the tight ring of muscles. "Hey! Don't do that! You said I'm not ready yet… un." He protested and squirmed while Itachi kept on spying him cautiously.

"Maybe I changed my mind. Maybe I think you need someone to wipe that cocky smile off your face." Itachi teased him and gently forced his finger inside. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise.

"You…" he growled and frowned. Trying to get Itachi's finger out of him, but rising his hips again didn't seem to help as the raven in lead simply followed his movement and then used the situation to push Deidara back down and the finger dive deeper.

"Itachi… come on." He wailed and propped his head on his lover's shoulder, hiding from the embarrassing blush that wandered into his cheeks against his will in a very similar manner like Itachi's finger inside his ass.

"Does it hurt?" The raven wavered for a while, reassuring himself that he's not causing pain to the stubborn wonder.

"No!" Deidara grit his teeth. "But it's really weird. Un." And sure as hell it was. He felt the hand on his hips gently move to pet his back in a soothing gesture. But the finger stayed in place and wriggled and rubbed around, secretly steeping deeper. "You're the worst." Deidara grunted and buried his teeth into Itachi's neck. Finding it as the only way to punish his lover as his hands were currently incapable.

Both of them slightly jumped, Itachi from the not so unexpected pain in his nape and Deidara from the very unexpected stroke of arousal. He immediately eased the tense in his jaw and let out a shaky breath. It was still weird, but in a good kind of way, as Itachi found a spot inside him, that evoke an odd waves of desire. His hips instinctively moved up and down, calling for more stimulation.

"Still weird?" Itachi whispered.

"Yes." Deidara panted.

"So do you wish me to stop?"

It took few seconds. "N-no." The blond shivered and felt his body surrender. It was rather unusual sensation, but he was glad his lover still remained true to the single finger, teasing his insides and soon Deidara realized that he started to move up and down all over again, gaining more pleasure while his pulsing shaft was rubbing over Itachi's skin. But other than that, it was left neglected and throbbing.

He taunted him for a few moments, letting the rather free hand travel along Deidara's spine and his lips tenderly peck on the blond's tensed neck while the whole body above him raised and fell and Deidara's hot breath was blowing around his own nape in a unsteady intervals. But he didn't intend to make him grow restless, so he reached for the forgotten dick and gave him a soft squeeze.

With a startled gasp Deidara straightened and his wide eyes full of desire drifted down to make sure that the pleasure he was feeling was real. Then a voice caught his attention.

"Kiss me." Itachi whispered, partly as an order and partly as plead. He didn't really have to tell him twice and Deidara's lips hungrily landed on his own, joining them in a greedy embrace. He began to pump his shaft in his hand and felt as Deidara's whole body trembled while his lover moaned deeply into his mouth.

It was surreal, the needy kiss, the pressure in his throbbing member with the mind blowing grip of Itachi's hand and the tickling teasing of his finger inside Deidara's ass. All together in a completely new mixture of ecstasy he really wasn't prepared for. Not coming from that particular place anyway…

But most of all… it was incredibly fast. As Deidara wasn't used to the new sensation, he promptly realized that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his lover's administrations for much longer. Not without a climax at least. He parted their kiss and propped his forehead on Itachi's, pushing onto him as the approaching orgasm was tensing his body.

Itachi caught Deidara's lower lip with his teeth just before the blond erupted, crying out several senseless words before muffling his scream into his lover's mouth again.

The finger moved few times, before it came out. The white cum smeared itself among their flesh as Itachi lied down with Deidara panting on his chest.

"I hate to say this… but we're going to need another shower… Un." Deidara let out among his gasps.

"I'll go get your comb," was the soft answer, before Itachi gently let his lover slide into the sheets next to him and got up from the messed up bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up next to Deidara was like breaking a fortune cookie – one never knew what he was going to open his eyes to. One day Itachi found Deidara soundly curled to his side with the most innocent looking face adorning his angelic features, and the other morning he was sprawled all over him with mouth slightly parted and drooling on his chest like a baby. Either way, it was priceless, and he would never change a single minute in all the time they have spent together.

Twelve beautiful days, each one being like a miracle. Full of Deidara's smiles, laughter, touches, kisses and the sweetest moans. Itachi had kept his vow and did everything in his powers to take care of his lover as thoroughly as he possibly could. And Deidara wasn't far behind. With his hands slowly recovering he could repay Itachi's attention only a few days after and who would he be to complain when having not just one but three tongues teasing his most precious parts.

Aside from the oral sex, they cooked together, ate together, took many showers together, talked about silly things or simply shared the room together. Never leaving each other's sides, just as they had promised.

However nothing could last forever and even if neither of them really seemed to be willing to voice their doubts, the fear of what would happen after they would have to go back to being full fledged Akatsuki members was almost touchable. If it was the way they stayed locked in a warm embrace after having a hot moment just a little tighter than yesterday, the process of remaining in a kiss just a little longer than the day before, or waiting every morning for the other one to wake up; their actions spoke for themselves. But going back to be proper shinobi wasn't the only thing which burdened Itachi's mind.

As the time flew, he realized that no matter how much he wished to be with Deidara as long as possible, there was something he could not escape – his little brother. Sasuke was growing stronger every day. Every morning Itachi opened his eyes to the dazzling smile of his lover, Sasuke woke up to a painful burn of hate in his pit.

If he wished for it or not, Sasuke was coming for him, there was no changing that and despite Itachi was rather reconciled with that outcome before, now he wasn't so sure he wanted to departure to the afterlife prematurely and alone. And even if by some magical accident Sasuke never chose to avenge the clan, there was still the other thing. The illness which was slowly but steadily consuming Itachi's body. He thought about telling that to Deidara many times, but he had never found the strength to do that and ruin the exquisite moments of closeness.

"It moved!" A rather excited exclaim made Itachi crack one eye open and peek in the direction of Deidara's voice.

His blond devil was sitting with back supported on the side wall framing his corner bed and legs straightened and crossed over Itachi's crotch, which wasn't as comfortable as it sounded considering the slightly painful morning erection. Yes, even Itachi Uchiha was a man with simple problems.

"Hey Itachi…" Deidara hummed when registering his lover was waking up. "Wanna make out with my hand, un?" He grinned wildly and shoved his palm into to Itachi's field of vision. The mouth inside the palm purred a little and the wet tongue provocatively swirled around, inviting him to taste it. Not like he wasn't actually tempted, but he had the suspicion that Deidara didn't mean the offer seriously. And moreover… he was in need of some more than just a hand.

"Come here." Itachi grabbed the hand and swiftly pulled Deidara's smaller body closer to him, wrapping his lover into a spoon embrace with nose nuzzling the skin on the blond's nape. "What about a good morning, hn? No-one ever taught you good manners?" Itachi whispered and tasted the smooth surface while breathing in the aroma of Deidara's flesh. He loved every bit of him, the coconut fragrance of his hair after the shower or the musky smell of his sweat after an orgasm, but most of all he relished in the sweet scent of his fresh morning skin.

"Yeah, yeah… good morning." Itachi could almost see Deidara roll his eyes. "Now what's for breakfast? Un." He squirmed a little, secretly trying to escape his lover's teasing lips.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me." He murmured while he let his hands stray from Deidara's shoulder to his chest and then down to his hips.

The blond squirmed a little more, feeling his lover's undeniable arousal. "I'm hungry, let's go eat something. Un." He ranted, sounding just slightly annoyed.

Itachi pressed Deidara's nice small ass tighter to his own lap. "I have something I can give you right now." He hummed seductively and as response he got Deidara's silent gasp.

He almost thought that he had already cracked him into some morning fun, but then the devious blond froze and right after that finally escaped the embrace. "Now stop right there Mr. Horny Pants! I've been waiting for you to wake up for an hour and I'm starving. Un." He once again seated himself among the sheets and crossed his arms in a clear stubborn gesture.

"Hn."

Itachi eyed him suspiciously. Lying back and folding his hands under his head, he kept his eyes locked on Deidara's endearing pout. It wasn't the first time they played this little game of who would go and make some food and though Itachi already anticipated that the chosen one would be him, he at least had the courtesy to play along for a while, giving his lover some desired need for dominance. Or maybe he just liked the way Deidara manipulated him, as he saw the wicked man climbing atop of his crotch with legs spread and then leaning down to his ear. The fact that Deidara was naked just like himself didn't escaped his greedy eyes.

A deep whisper reached his senses. "'tachi? Will you make us breakfast?" Like telling him a secret, Deidara let his breath blow around Itachi's ear.

He hummed with approval, enjoying the proximate presence of their bodies. "Maybe… do you have something special in mind?" Oh how he loved Deidara's form of persuasion, another hum resonated in his chest when he felt how Deidara gently rubbed Itachi's still present erection in a promise of very sweet reward for a good meal.

"Well, I wouldn't mind some Bakudan." He tried slyly and straightened, then elegantly slid away from Itachi and began to march around the room looking for some clothes and other basic stuff.

"I see. So you've decided to be picky today." Itachi propped his torso on bent elbows and shamelessly followed Deidara's still naked butt with a hungry glare.

Deidara shrugged. "Not really, I'll have anything… just get up already. Un." He fished out some pants and while hopping on one leg he pulled them up.

Itachi kept on watching him, disappointed sigh escaped his lips when a large amount of Deidara's naked skin disappeared under his typical ninja attire. A vacant mumble slipped on his tongue. "I don't wear pants."

Deidara turned to him with brows high up in his forehead. "What?"

"I can't be… _horny pants_ … when I don't wear any." Itachi smirked, not really planning to leave the bed any time soon.

"Seriously? Un." Deidara began his ranting again. "Unbelievable. I'm literally dying here and you're worried about your pants… here, take this… and this… yeah, and you'll need this…un." The blond fished some shirt, pants, toothbrush and towel and threw it all on Itachi still lying soundly on the bed. "And let's go already! Un!" He raised his voice, becoming rather impatient.

Itachi spied him with a smirk, for split of a second he thought how Deidara's face would look like if he suddenly told the two forbidden words. The 'love you' which silently lingered in every one of his onyx gaze. Would he be happy? Knowing that he affected Itachi in such way. Or scared, thinking that he might expect him to say it back. Had Deidara any idea how happy he made him even by burning him with that annoyed stare while waiting by the door with his own bathroom necessities. He knew Itachi cared for him and he knew he was the only one making him smile and laugh. But did he _actually_ know how deeply the raven's emotions reached? Probably not.

With a sigh Itachi remained mute, keeping his feelings for himself and with the pleased smirk still on his lips he dressed and followed Deidara to the large Akatsuki bathroom. After some tooth brushing, hair brushing and few other morning rituals they split. Deidara going back to his room to leave their towels, tooth brushes and combs behind and Itachi to the kitchen, exploring the content of the always almost empty fridge and pantry.

If they were lucky they may not even bump into any other Akatsuki members and enjoy the food making in privacy, which usually ended up with something else than just cooking. Itachi smirked, recalling the last hot make out session with Deidara plastered against the fridge.

But all those inappropriate thoughts were crushed by Kakuzu marching out of the kitchen while humming something like 'exceptionally stupid' under his breath. Right after that Itachi noticed Hidan's ranting.

"Where the fuck are you going? We just fucking came back, fuck, you can at least let me have some fucking beer!" The priest's scream echoed through the hall.

So many swear words in one sentence, that must have been a new record, Itachi mused. Then while resisting an eye roll he entered the kitchen. Very firmly settled on ignoring Hidan's presence, hoping that the priest might follow Kakuzu's example and leave soon as well.

But that idea was just too beautiful to be real. "Hey Uchiha, fucking glad to see you around." Hidan grinned, sitting on the dining table with one hand propped behind and the other holding a beer bottle, when he added the manly spread legs it composed rather rude posture, if anyone asked Itachi's opinion, but he didn't really plan to pay any attention to the other man. Hidan wasn't someone who could get to him by his impolite ranting easily.

"Heh, have you fucking heard about the festival down in that shit-hole? Those heathen ignorants are celebrating some fucking holiday. Are you planning to pay them a visit? Maybe bring me some drunk bitch up here?"

No response. Not like Hidan actually needed any to continue jabbering.

"We had a fucking agreement, don't you fucking remember, Uchiha?" He snarled. A little annoyed from the lack of reaction from Itachi's side. "Oh right… so you're still screwing around with that little blond dickhead. Tsch… that's not fair, you know! You fucking said you'll drag some bitches up here for me to have fun with! I need them for my rituals! It's of great _fucking_ importance!" He exclaimed.

Hidan actually intended to go on with his mouthing, but Itachi's cold voice stopped him with lips dumbly parted. "If you need a woman for your silly ritual why don't you just go and get yourself some?" It wasn't like he actually wanted to know the answer, but he was concerned about the way he talked about Deidara, knowing that if the explosive blond would hear him it wouldn't end very well. And he was about to join Itachi in the kitchen any second.

"Well fuck you! I've already fucking tried, alright? But bitches are just so fucking annoying! They just keep yapping and yapping and then I lose my temper. You know how easily I lose my temper when I'm annoyed." He snarled, then continued. "And you know what happens when I lose my temper… fuck! It's not like I mind, but the people in that shit-hole usually don't fucking appreciate a small massacre in the middle of their shitty streets; fucking heathens!" The priest would probably went on, but a small white butterfly flickering in front of his face caught his attention. Silently flapping his little wings, flying in chaotic patterns until he landed on Hidan's nose. "What the fuc –"

The rest of his sentence was cut by a loud pop and long sizzle of a tiny blast.

Itachi watched with amused smirk as Deidara stealthily slipped inside the kitchen and holding down laughter he waved the required signs. The clay insect exploded and slightly scorched Hidan's shocked face. The blast wouldn't be dangerous even to an actual human being, just slightly burning off some skin and hopefully…

"Do you think I've got his eyebrows? Un." Deidara giggled and stopped right next to his lover. Not even bothering with maintaining some personal space, like it was even necessary.

Itachi chucked in response. "I sincerely hope so."

They both watched as Hidan helplessly spilled the beer on his frying face. "FUCK! WHY YOU LITTLE DICK… _Just wait! I'll fucking teach you…_ " He roared and with flaming cheeks jumped off the table and fired towards Deidara with fist firmly bailed and prepared on a violent punch.

The blond wasn't slower, but he was never much skilled in taijutsu and it wasn't like he could block the hit with his arms, not without causing himself some very uncomfortable pain. So he did the last thing he could think of in his started state. He promptly hid himself behind the taller figure – behind Itachi.

It happened all in one second, while the raven's eyes slightly widened in surprise when seeing Deidara looking for protection behind him, his hand automatically launched and caught Hidan's wrist without any real effort. Spinning the priest around and twisting the attacking arm behind his back.

"Don't ever do that _again_." Itachi hissed, warning the panting man in his death grip.

Hidan squirmed uncomfortably, then a shriek was forced though his throat and a disgusting snap resonated in the room. " _Fuck you_!" He growled angrily as the pain from broken wrist fired though his hand up to his shoulder.

The door opened and a fourth person walked in, scanned the three men with his small black eyes, then deeply frowned in discomfort. "Don't tell me you're having a threesome!" Kisame snarled.

"Have you lost your mind? Un." Deidara was the first to react.

Itachi released Hidan and roughly pushed his limp body few feet away from himself and Deidara.

Though his voice was steady, the tone was overflowing with menace. "We were just settling something with our friend, right Hidan?" The raven pierced the priest with a lethal red stare. Secretly telling him that next time, it might very easily be his neck; and not just once.

With a crack Hidan returned the wrist into the original position and after a mad laugh he grinned wildly, eyeing Deidara with his purple pupils like a hungry wolf. "Make fucking sure you stay close to your fucking guarding dog, or I'll make you my little bitch!" He spit and straightening into a decent position he promptly left the kitchen.

"How dare you!" Deidara rumbled deeply and followed Hidan's leaving figure with his most murderous glare.

"And here I thought he's the one who definitely wouldn't be interested in a man." Kisame mused casually while walking towards the fridge.

Deidara reacted with annoyed snort and rolled his eyes.

Itachi decided to share the gained knowledge about Hidan. "He once told me his religion and beliefs forbids him from having intercourse with women specifically, so I assume he's looking for a loophole. Though I wouldn't say it's a matter of gender for Hidan."

"Yeah, he just sticks it into everything that moves… un." Deidara finished Itachi's thought in his own way.

"Pretty much."

Kisame seemed to be thinking for a while, spying how those two interacted with such an ease. He couldn't remember when he last seen Itachi this relaxed when he had just anybody standing right in his comfort zone. So Deidara must have been really special for him. Interesting. But instead of a teasing comment they both partly anticipated, Kisame just shrugged and opened the white buzzing machine, looking for something that wasn't half eaten or rotten.

"By the way, Itachi, Zetsu gave me this. He said it's for you. Un." Deidara fished a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his lover.

Itachi took it with a question in his eyes, then opened the white sheet bent in half and began to read. As he proceeded towards the end of the page his face darkened with a deep frown. "It seems I won't avoid going to the village after all." His thoughts trailed off as he sighed and let the paper lie freely on the counter next to him, then without even acknowledging Kisame's presence he gently cupped Deidara's cheek. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Deidara blinked in confusion. "Uhm, sure." He would lie if he said he wasn't interested in the content of the letter, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Still a little baffled by the whole situation with Hidan, Kisame and now Itachi; who completely threw him off his shoes by giving him this tender attention while someone else was in the room. It wasn't like it never happened, but they spent all their time alone, so this was the first time he actually got the chance to touch him in front of any other Akatsuki member.

Itachi sighed and his eyes scanned the room, then landed on the unhappy shark leaning into the fridge. "Hn… judging by Kisame's face, we might as well go right now and have the breakfast there, since I assume there won't be anything eatable in here." He said softly and returned his full attention towards Deidara, expecting consent of some sort.

"That sounds like a plan. Un." Deidara grinned widely and with Itachi's hand protectively placed on the back of his neck he let his lover lead them out of the kitchen and back in to the residential quarters.

Was it normal, to start missing someone right in the moment he disappeared inside his room to get some proper not wrinkled or stained clothing? Deidara frowned, not happy with the slight longing in his belly, the yearning for Itachi's touch despite having nothing else but that in the last days. Though he also had to dress into something clean himself. Not many clothes was needed during those twelve days with his lover and he couldn't tell he would really mind.

He tried to be clothed properly first few days, but after Itachi stripped him three times in one day and then ripped two of his favorite shirts, he gave up. It seemed that the Uchiha didn't stop at anything when the desire for Deidara hit him, not like the artist could complain. Seeing Itachi act impulsively and ferociously was somehow intimidating and exciting at the same time, considering the fact that he – Deidara – was the reason Itachi kept losing his ever calm demeanor once in few days; when the mood for some wild action stroke him.

Deidara remembered the first time his lover unleashed his lust. It started with a flash of evil smirk on Itachi's lips. They were just talking or maybe laughing, he couldn't remember properly, because everything inside him could suddenly focus on the predatory look in his lover's onyx eyes. Deidara then froze in the middle of his sentence and in shock watched as those black depths eyed him hungrily. Second after that his lips were claimed in a possessive kiss and his senses were enveloped by an undeniable desire almost leaking out of every pore on Itachi's porcelain skin. Oh yes, Uchihas were apparently very passionate lovers.

It took only several reckless minutes of separation before Itachi returned into the blond's room, all ready in his Akatsuki robe and waiting for Deidara to finish fixing his hair into the usual half ponytail. The blond felt the onyx stare on his back while he tied the rubber band around his golden strands and he couldn't help but smirk wickedly, knowing that one single move of his hand would delay their departure proximately about half an hour. But he did none of that, his still empty stomach taking the lead in his instincts.

They were already halfway on the road down to the village and Deidara still couldn't get the nagging in his belly out. He was so damn curious about the letter Itachi got, but he was just too stubborn to ask him. Could it be something private? Nah… it was just from Zetsu, wasn't it? Then why Itachi didn't tell him? He always told him everything. He always kept his promises. He was Itachi, after all – someone to whom Deidara gave his trust, though not so willingly after all when he thought about it. It might also be caused by all the weird hormones running in his blood. He wasn't sure, but the feeling of his lover being near him was like a drug. As much as Itachi couldn't hold himself when it came to the blond, Deidara slowly realized that he gradually became addicted as well.

"You're awfully quiet, Deidara, is something the matter?"

A hand has been raised to be softly placed on the familiar spot on the back of Deidara's neck.

"No, not really. Un." Deidara muttered under his breath and let his thoughts trail off once again. And it wasn't a lie, he did feel quite alright. Not angry, not offended, maybe a little concerned, but that would be dealt with as soon as he decided he is in the mood to ask. Which he wasn't just yet. For now he simply wanted to enjoy Itachi's company and the fresh forest air. The raven took the hint and fell quiet, letting the thumb on his hand caress the soft skin on Deidara's nape before his arm retreated and the two men proceeded to walk along towards the village.


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara was so irked right now! There he was, sitting in a bar with a tipsy Kisame, a grumpy Kakuzu opposite him and a drunk Hidan next to him; all three of them arguing about something Deidara couldn’t quite understand. Not like the conversation actually interested him, anyway, because his annoyed eyes were locked on the bar where Itachi was standing too close to some random woman.

Oh yes!

And Deidara was irritated, angry, furious, pissed and mad, or in one word – _jealous_. Though if he wanted to spill his wrath on anyone, it probably would have to be Pein or maybe Zetsu. Because the fact that Itachi not so willingly gave some of his precious time to some random female was only due to a simple order. To get a healthy specimen of the fairer sex for Zetsu to experiment with. That’s what had been written on the mysterious letter which drew Deidara’s attention so much. Like the damn plant couldn’t just go down there and catch some woman on his own.

According to Itachi’s explanation, Zetsu needed the hormones in the body to be all in the right place and that was something only Itachi’s Sharingan could do. Though Itachi himself needed the woman to be all relaxed in the first place, as it was easier to put her into an illusion then. At least that’s what Itachi said, Deidara himself had no clue how genjutsu of this sort actually worked.

As far as he knew, Itachi had done this a few times before, not always using his Sharingan and sometimes simply seducing the naive girls, when he found it fitting and easier. Deidara didn’t judge; he would do it too, but that was weeks ago. Now the rather innocent mission only brought him an unpleasant itch in his chest and seeing Itachi’s cold expression he wasn’t alone. The raven probably hating it even more than Deidara himself, which was exactly why it made the situation even worse. Deidara had no-one he could spill his wrath on except Hidan, but the drunk freak was too dangerous to provoke in a bar full of people.

Moreover… Itachi did nothing wrong besides letting the girl stand a little too close. And while Itachi appeared as aloof as ever, she practically swallowed every single cell on his face with her hungry stare.

 _Yeah, yeah… just keep ogling him. You’re not the one who’ll be kissing that nice mouth off tonight,_ Deidara mused, an evil smirk flashing on his angelic face.

Of course Itachi was handsome! Deidara knew that very well, and as he had learned today, when the two of them were standing next to each other they magically transformed into a huge magnet of lustful glances. No real surprise, though.

This, however, was not exactly what Deidara had in mind when Itachi suggested that they spend the entire day together roaming around town. Alright, maybe he was overreacting a little, because they actually _did_ spend the whole day together. Having breakfast first, then just walking around, talking, seeing the happy faces of other people, soaking in the merry atmosphere of the one day festival; a celebration of who-knows-what, and holy crap even holding hands for a while – which was Deidara’s favorite part, because that way he could tease Itachi’s palm with his mouth tongue and observe as the always calm features twitched from time to time. But it was a perfect day and Itachi was the perfect company; leaving his duties to the last minute.

So now, long after the sunset, he was stuck here, with the other Akatsuki members, waiting until the woman would be in the right mood to be pulled into a genjutsu and then sent somewhere to the woods around them, where Zetsu will be eagerly expecting her; probably drooling his mouth off.

But how long was Itachi gonging to make him wait? They had been there for almost an hour. This was stupid! Wait. No. It was just ten minutes…

Screw his life. This wasn’t fair. How come the one who couldn’t quite control his temper had to be the one stuck in this situation? Deidara rolled his eyes and glanced down at his half empty cup of sake.

Hidan shifted a little beside him, which made Deidara raise his guard. The priest actually tried to steal some warmth from Deidara’s body a few times already, but he had been stopped by the Blue Stare of Death even before his fingers laid themselves on Deidara’s thigh. Why did it always have to be him who attracted the attention of every pervert in a ten mile radius?

“One wrong move, Hidan, and I'll stuff your mattress with my clay and blow you up in your sleep! Un.” Deidara snarled, not even bothering to look to his side this time.

“Fuck you, blondie! Your boyfriend is fucking busy so why won’t you have some fucking fun as well?” Hidan shot back and once he got his mouth loose there was no stopping it. “Maybe you’re not fucking good enough anymore, don’t you think? Maybe he’s going to fuck that bitch tonight, instead of your little ass.” Hidan swung his head towards Itachi.

Deidara jumped on his spot, the movement only heightening the fact that now he was fully turned towards the annoying priest. “Just keep yapping and I swear Kakuzu will be stitching your dick back every time you even cross my sight! Un.”

It wasn’t Deidara’s words, but a weird ticking between his legs that forced Hidan to look down at his crotch. A white spider was winking at him, waiting for the right moment. “Why you little fuck!” He spat. “Just fucking do it! After Kakuzu will fucking fix it, I’ll make my dick your worst fucking nightmare!”

That’s when Kakuzu decided to speak up in his low baritone. “Shut up, idiot. I wouldn’t even touch a limb you don’t need.”

Kisame erupted in a throaty laugh, Hidan whined something indiscernible towards his partner who ignored him completely and Deidara returned his focus back to the bar. Itachi had probably heard some of that and he was now glancing in Deidara’s direction as well, and to make it even worse, a huge apology shined right from those warm onyx eyes.

“Just few more minutes and he’ll be done. I’ve seen him do it many times.”

It took a while before Deidara realized that Kisame’s words were meant for him. Like what the shark said could bring peace to the jealous man. “Yeah, sure. Whatever… un.” Deidara murmured, more for himself than anyone else, then drank the sake in one shot. It clouded his mind pleasantly for few moments.

And for some unknown reason Kisame found that as a push to continue. “Actually, as far as I can remember, I haven’t seen him lay a finger on anyone for more than half a year. Though if I remember correctly he didn’t do it even before much… only once or twice. Yeah, he had this nice blond…”

“Will you shut up? Un.” Deidara spat, not able to stand the image of Itachi being with just anyone. Was he really this crazy about the raven? Itachi was just a normal person with needs, for god’s sake, an exceptionally handsome one, same as Deidara himself. Neither of them were completely virtuous people and Deidara had some one night stands before as well, maybe a little more than some, his slightly feminine look giving him some advantage when it came to younger girls.

Much like every shinobi, Deidara liked to live life to the fullest. That included wild nights, explosions and a pretty girl from time to time. There was no doubt that the other Akatsuki members filled their needs for some human warmth with very similar activities. Except Hidan who obviously enjoyed slaughter more than the actual intercourse.

Kisame grinned; showing off his pointy teeth. “I’m just saying Itachi always looked for the blond ones.” He explained, partly waiting for Deidara’s reaction and partly returning his attention back to the heated conversation between Hidan and Kakuzu.

Deidara’s blue stare strolled at Itachi once more. More in an analyzing manner than to spy on him this time. As if his lover could feel the curious look, he also looked back and this time gave Deidara a flicker of smile; the smile which was meant only for him and Deidara felt his soul melt, losing his senses to the subtle attention. Just as he was about to smirk back, Itachi’s eyes changed instantly, narrowing themselves dangerously and twitching to the side where Hidan was sitting.

 _Snap!_ The cup in Itachi’s hand exploded, the liquid soaking his lean fingers, shards scraping his pale skin. The girl opposite of him jumped in shock and Deidara’s eyes widened. Only then he felt the hot breath filled with alcohol fan over his neck.

“I wouldn’t mind fucking your little ass, if he won’t…” Hidan’s whisper actually made Deidara blush slightly.

With the chair squeaking painfully the blond fired up on his feet. “ _Nobody will fuck my…_ ” Deidara stopped his roar just in time, suddenly acknowledging the silence around. _Damn!_ Every single eye in the pub was directed on him. Everyone stared. Everyone except Itachi, who had immediately locked his now red eyes with the girl.

It took only few seconds and while Deidara was breathing heavily, glancing around and trying to come up with just anything to say, Itachi finally completed the mission. Then with few long steps marched his way towards the searing blond and while still tightly observed by everybody, Itachi leaned close to Deidara’s ear.

“You can blow up this town afterwards, now let’s return when the base is still unoccupied.” Itachi purred gently, placing a soothing kiss on Deidara’s cheek before straightening.

“Yeah, screw it… let’s go. Un.” Deidara nodded at last and guided by the familiar hand on the back of his neck, they left the bar. Not even bothering to spare a glance at all the people.

* * *

 

“Deidara?” Itachi broke the silence after many minutes and stopped his slow pace. They were now on the road back to the hideout, just about to disappear among the trees of the dense forest with the town lying under their feet in a small valley.

At the voice of his lover, the blond stopped as well, waiting for Itachi to finish his sentence.

“Would you mind holding on for a moment? There is something I’d like you to see.”

Deidara turned around, his face set in a deep frown. Only thanks to the big white moon providing them with some blue light Itachi was able to see his features.

The raven sighed. “You can tell me how angry you are in the meantime.” He suggested gently.

“I’m not angry… Un.” Deidara hummed under his breath. It was a lie, but if he really wanted to talk about it, he would.

A single ‘hn’ was what he got back this time. Itachi didn’t have to say more, he was troubled as well. Hidan was getting on his nerves even more than on Deidara’s, which was something the artist would probably never believe, since according to him, Itachi looked as calm as ever. But except the annoying priest, whom Deidara could handle quite well on his own, the raven’s mind was burdened with much heavier concern than a small incident in a bar.

Itachi felt the impact of using too much genjutsu on his eyes, the woman had not been all that ready yet and Itachi actually had to try harder in order to get out of that crowded place. The slight anxiety and weakness in his body troubled him. It was an insignificant amount so far, the medicine he got worked well, but it was enough to remind Itachi once again that while he had promised Deidara to be ‘always by his side’, he lied to his lover mercilessly.

Itachi realized Deidara had the right to know and he really wanted to tell him. Tell him everything, about Sasuke going after him, about his illness. But he was just too much of a coward to face the broken look in Deidara’s eyes and answer all the accusing questions. And among them one very important one…

‘Why did he ever let their relationship go this far, when he already knew that it would never end well?’

Sometimes Itachi hated the fact that everyone automatically expected him to plan every one of his actions further, because he definitely did not, or maybe he simply couldn’t, when it came to his blond miracle at least. He might have intentionally lured Deidara to storm into his room that night many months ago, but he had expected more to evoke an argument than a hot orgasm session. And after that it was too late. Itachi had learned the sweetness of Deidara’s skin, the bliss of his touches and the ecstasy of his moans. And despite trying to suppress his yearning for a while, he eventually became weak and selfish.

Itachi craved to have as much of Deidara as Deidara himself could ever give. He simply desired to steal him, take him away and hide him from everyone only to spend the rest of his life tasting Deidara’s lips all over again. Which was exactly the thing he was not allowed to do.

Itachi had never forgotten his duties, he simply pushed them away; not wanting to deal with them when he could use the opportunity to have Deidara this close and maybe even closer. Apparently Itachi Uchiha was a soft man when it came to love, somehow.

The sound of a firework sliced through the night sky. Immediately catching Deidara’s attention and changing his broody frown into a stunned awe.

“Did you know there was going to be fireworks? Un.” The blond looked at Itachi with a question in his heavenly eyes. The gentle smile he got back was enough of an answer. “You’re such a tease! You know how much I love them… un. Though this one isn’t as beautiful as the genjutsu one, I have to admit that.” Deidara babbled while his wide grin turned up to the sky and he let his eyes curiously wander over the glistering lights.

“I think this one is even more beautiful than any other.” Itachi whispered softly, maybe more for himself than for his lover, but Deidara had heard him and tilted his questioning look back on the raven. Their eyes met as Deidara realized that Itachi was probably staring at him the whole time; and then it clicked. “Oh come on, Itachi… that was such a cheesy line. Un.” He teased him, his nose scrunching up slightly.

“You’re spoiling the moment.” Itachi accused him with a fake frown, but then let his eyes wander away to the firework, not able to look into Deidara’s face after all the dark thoughts which flew through his head. The time to tell him was coming, practically running towards him and it was as inevitable as his own death. And yet Itachi chose to ignore that fact once again and enjoy a scenery like this instead.

Itachi was just about to wrap his arm around Deidara’s waist, when the blond decided to do the same and while pulling himself closer he tenderly embraced the raven. The scene itself couldn’t really get any more cliché. Like either of them actually minded.

His heart sank lower and lower and while Itachi repaid Deidara the loving attention and inhaled the fragrance of Deidara’s hair – now a little stifled by the pub odor – he slowly reconciled himself with the fatal thought. He had to tell him. Right now.

“Deidara…” by softly rolling his lover’s name on his own lips he caught the artist’s attention and Deidara looked up, hidden expectation written all over his features.

_I’m sorry, I lied… I’m dying, I betrayed you… now hate me._

He didn’t have enough strength; he was simply powerless. So he settled with at least one thing he always wished to voice aloud. “I love you.” Itachi breathed out softly.

His chin fell down, mouth parting in a shocked awe. Deidara felt his knees grow weak and head spin. Did he just hear right? Oh shit! Was Itachi expecting him to say it back? _No! It’s too soon!_

“I’m sorry if I scared you, Deidara. But I need you to remember this moment. In case something goes wrong or maybe if you would grow to doubt anything about us… I need you to remember that no matter what… I love you.” Itachi cupped Deidara’s cheeks, looking straight in those stunning blue eyes.

Seeing the insecurity and confusion in Deidara’s face, Itachi decided to resolve the situation in the best way he could come up with. He drowned Deidara in a tender kiss, silencing his lips and secretly telling him that he did not demand anything in return.

But it seemed Deidara didn’t quite understand that. “What do you expect me to do with that? Un.” He ranted after parting the kiss.

“Hn.” Itachi hesitated for a while. “Nothing? Anything? What would you like to?”

“Yeah, that’s the thing… I don’t really know. I meant, it’s not like I can… un,” _say it back._ Deidara let his thoughts wander away and releasing his lover he put some more distance between them. He immediately felt guilty, but it couldn’t be helped. Those words scared him, more than he could ever admit.

“I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, Deidara. I simply wanted you to know how I feel. I do not expect anything in return, but we are shinobi and sooner or later we are going to be given missions again. Dangerous missions and though I hate to admit it, something always might go wrong.” Itachi explained himself softly. “I wouldn’t be able to find peace if was to die without telling you this.” He added. It was all true, but there was much more behind his words than Deidara could ever understand.

The blond’s eyes widened. “Don’t say stuff like that! Un!” He exclaimed, shocked and hurt that Itachi decided to bring a topic like this in a moment that could have been so beautiful.

“Someone has to say it.” Itachi breathed out brokenly.

Stepping even further away, Deidara waved his hands in front of him in a gesture of refusal. “No! Just no! We’re Akatsuki, isn’t that supposed to count for something? Aren’t we supposed to be like the strongest of the strong or whatever? Un.”

“Yes.” Itachi agreed. “But we are also a group of wanted criminals. The new generation of shinobi is growing stronger every day and it won’t take long until the entire shinobi world will be chasing us down.”

Deidara’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Measuring the calmness in Itachi’s face. “Fuck! You’re so irritating when you’re right. Un.” The blond hissed after a while of contemplating.

“Hn.” Itachi simply nodded. Maybe now they finally could get back when the firework had already ended.

Though Deidara seemed to have a whole other plan as his temper exploded in another wave of ranting. “But still, this is the other thing which bugs me. We’re… well what we are… the Akatsuki, the dreadful rogue ninjas. We should be ravaging villages and blowing up towns, but the only thing _I_ can focus on lately is whether to finally have some real sex with my boyfriend… _damn_ , that sounds even more stupid when I actually say it aloud! Un.” Too late cutting himself he angrily bit on his lip.

Black eyebrows rose slightly. “Boyfriend?”

“Really, is _this_ what you chose to point out? Unbelievable. Un.” Deidara snorted a tiny blush invading his endearing face.

Itachi’s lips tugged up into a gentle smile. “Hah… if I was to focus on other things I doubt I’d be able to hold myself.” He said softly, just the way only he could. “But you are not the only one who is currently more interested in our relationship than anything else.” Admitting truthfully he averted his eyes, longingly measuring the road back to the hideout, suddenly unable to put his mind from anything else but the image of finally being one with Deidara.

“Yeah… Hidan is poking his nose into everything… jerk.” The blond spit venomously.

Itachi chuckled deeply. “I meant me, you little fool.”

Deidara’s gaze seared. “Don’t call me that or I swear I’ll let your…” he eyed him spying, trying to come up with a body part which won’t be deadly but threatening. “Some part of your body explode. Un.” And failed.

“You wouldn’t.” Itachi hummed with the typical gentle smile which was always meant only for those who he treasured dearly.

“Gah, sure I would…” Deidara retorted immediately, then gave up. “Actually no. I wouldn’t.” He sighed, annoyance shining from his sparkling eyes. “Damn it… how come you’re still so calm?! Why aren’t you angry at least once?! How come I’m still the one who’s yelling?!” And there he was, losing his temper once again.

Itachi resisted the urge to shrug. “Someone has to do it, I guess. I don’t mind you yelling.” He stated smoothly.

“Well you better not, because I really like to yell, alright? Un.” Deidara growled, then shut up for a while before continuing. “You’re making me say really weird stuff and feel really strange…” He muttered after going over their conversation.

“Which is a bad thing, I assume.” Itachi guessed, standing straight in the spot Deidara had left him while the blond was making hesitant steps away and then back again.

“I don’t really know. Sometimes, maybe. Sometimes not so much… it depends…. Un.” Deidara let his voice disappear then breathed in for a silent question. “Were you jealous tonight in the bar?”

Itachi couldn’t help but smirk, somehow teasingly, but mostly tenderly. From Deidara’s stance he knew the blond would probably like to return to the warm embrace, but from the way his body twitched he had some troubles doing it when it was him who stepped back. “I crushed a cup in my hand, do you really have to ask?” Itachi placed the answer and made those few steps which parted them.

Deidara relaxed immediately and snuggled closer to the offered chest. “I was too… I didn’t like it. It made me feel weak.” He confessed shyly. “You make me weak…” The insecure tone in his voice was something Itachi didn’t hear very often, almost never.

“Hn. I see.” Though Deidara’s words actually hurt in some way. “I’m sorry.” That apology was barely above audible, but there was no need for screaming when they stood this close.

Which was something Deidara apparently refused to understand. “Oh come on! Just get angry already!” He yelled with face buried in Itachi’s chest, the cloth luckily muffling his voice enough.

“I was angry.” Itachi stated easily.

“Yeah? When?” Deidara raised his head towards Itachi’s face, but the only answer he got this time was a slightly scratched palm drifting up into his field of vision. “Sure, sure… in the bar. I know.” The blond ranted.

“I was also angry when Hidan first displayed interest in you and I was angry when he attacked you in the hideout. If he had hurt you, I would have to kill him.” Only the image made Itachi’s voice cold and murderous.

“Hidan’s indestructible.” Deidara glanced him suspiciously.

“Good, at least I’d be able to do it several times.” Itachi smirked and with a kiss on the forehead he firmly embraced the smaller man glued to his front.

They stood in absolute silence, before Deidara decided that the conversation was not over yet. “You would protect me. Un.”

Itachi placed his lips on Deidara’s temple before whispering. “Of course.”

“I don’t like to count on anyone… I don’t like to be protected. I can take care of myself…. Un.” It was pointless to try and escape the pleasant shivering in his abdomen. Deidara knew that Itachi was changing him somehow and though on one hand he hated it, on the other he couldn’t imagine his life to be any better.

“I’m not doubting your strength. I believe in you and your abilities. Sometimes, though… it’s not that bad to put your trust into someone else’s hands.”

Deidara seemed to roll the words in his head few times. Remembering those long days spent together. He knew there probably wouldn’t be an opportunity for them to be in peace once Pein’s plans will be put fully in motion. Both of them had their tasks to do and only thanks to Deidara’s injuries they have been given some free time.

Pein had already asked if Deidara was able to function properly. He was. They lied. Pein knew. Then he gave them two weeks of free time. Saying Deidara needs to be at full strength by that time and Itachi is obliged to see that to happen. To be honest neither of them had an idea what led their leader to be so generous, but they chose to ignore that fact and enjoy the time, practically rubbing and blowing their brains out.

Not tonight though. “Itachi? Can I trust you?” Deidara whispered after a long seconds of musing.

“With your life,” was the immediate answer.

“Yeah… I think I can believe that.” Deidara breathed out softly, slowly preparing his brain for something else. He cared for Itachi, that was absolute, but he had no idea how else to show him, when his mouth was physically unable to say any meaningful words. So he chose to show his feelings in another way…

“Now then. Shall we return?” Itachi asked, stepping away just enough to see Deidara’s face.

It was clear that he thought deeply. His brows growing closer. It almost appeared as if Itachi’s question was that difficult to answer. It wasn’t. “Hey Itachi…” Deidara breathed out, feeling a little anxious, but then regaining his confidence he grinned widely. “I think I’m ready now…”

They both knew instantly what he was expressing with those words and by the look in Itachi’s face he understood that those words were the exact thing for which Itachi had waited probably the whole time. Twelve days of sharing a bed, doing all kinds of perverted stuff. All, except one. To be honest Deidara was surprised that Itachi had never even tried to suggest it or try anything; he simply waited. And the waiting obviously paid off.

Firstly, Itachi blinked. Very slowly replaying the received information, as if he wasn’t sure if he had heard right. But then with a flash it was there. The look of a predator.

Tonight, Itachi would have the thing he craved the most – Deidara’s ultimate submission.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoping to sound as casually as the situation allowed him to Itachi subtly cleared his throat, hiding the predatory impatience behind his long lashes. Then he spoke up. “How fast can you get us back to the hideout?” Praying to all saints that Deidara wouldn’t sniff out his desires Itachi eyed his lover’s lean figure, stopping his gaze only when he found the pouches usually full of white clay. He measured them longingly, secretly wishing for Deidara’s slender hands to just bury themselves inside and finally create one of those magic miracles. Then fly them right on top of the roof of the Akatsuki building. With a stroke of luck Itachi would hold on until then, and right after that he would savagely attack his lover who just offered himself so willingly.

Though seeing Deidara’s firstly unsure expression change into a wicked grin, Itachi inwardly cursed. He knew! How couldn’t he? The wave of arousal in Itachi’s black depths would be visible even to a stranger, let alone someone who had the opportunity to study his seemingly unchangeable face for long twelve days.

“I don’t know, un. Depends on the type of bird… You know, every one of my creations serves a different purpose. While one might be good for flying fast among trees, another is good for long distances. Un.”

And the game was on. Obviously not even the fact that Deidara had submitted his body – or was soon going to – could change the cocky and teasing nature the blond possessed. Who would he be to betray his old habits and not use this great opportunity to taunt Itachi? Especially when Deidara already knew how much suspense the raven was going through.

Itachi slightly raised his eyebrows, mildly suggesting that he would play along, but only to a certain level, before his self-control would snap. Which was apparently going to be rather soon, considering the slight twitch in his jaw. “Then evaluate all the possibilities and choose the best one. It can’t be that hard for someone as skilled as yourself,” he offered calmly.

“Sure, sure…” Deidara nodded thoughtfully. He didn’t care for the consequences, he was well aware Itachi would never dare to hurt him. Not for real. The worst thing on the list was Deidara being forced against a tree or ground and kissed senseless. He wouldn’t mind that in the least, they can always have the next round later and this was too good of a chance to let go. Because to drive Itachi crazy was the best way of entertainment and Deidara loved this kind of fun. Actually no! He _relished_ it in. And he was also damn good in it.

Maybe a little too good.

Sudden movement cut off the starting sentence, leaving Deidara with lips parted. Itachi had apparently just reached the line and with a few prompt motions picked up the smaller man – bridal style.

Deidara’s eyes seared. “You did _not_ just do that, un,” he growled.

A soft chuckle bubbled up from Itachi’s throat as he watched the blond frown stubbornly. Deidara in his arms squirmed, just for the sake of resistance, but it was mostly a matter of pride. Itachi suspected his lover actually enjoyed being carried around and the raven was firmly settled on carrying Deidara all the way to Akatsuki hideout if the stubborn man wouldn’t choose a type of bird soon.

“Put me down. This instant!” Deidara demanded.

The corners of Itachi’s lips twitched. “Have you decided yet?”

Deidara’s frown deepened and he stuffed his fingers into one pouch to grasp a fair amount of white clay. He let his hand-mouths munch on it slowly and then molded it with deft fingers. All this while his determined blue gaze was locked with Itachi’s, burning holes into the raven’s skull.

“An owl… un,” Deidara spat after several seconds. He wanted to add something more, but Itachi already placed him safely on the solid ground and so he kept quiet.

Deidara threw the small figure in the air and using a proper hand sign he created a huge night bird. Itachi had to resist the temptation to activate his Sharingan and examine Deidara’s jutsu more thoroughly. He knew Deidara wouldn’t be happy about it. So the raven let his crimson eyes hidden and strolled the onyx orbs over the great creation instead.

Curiosity was stronger and Itachi gradually moved closer to the statute. A hand reached to touch the white surface. The owl sat motionlessly but the moment Itachi’s fingers slid over one folded wing, it came to life. Itachi’s hand retreated and quiet gasp fell of the his lips. He watched how the wing writhed, as if it was about to sprig to the air and fly away, but then it simply froze again.

“It’s warm,” Itachi whispered, mildly surprised. But it was to be expected, the clay was full of chakra after all. Deidara’s chakra to be precise and it pulsated with energy. Itachi looked over his shoulder to place some questions and to praise Deidara’s art, but a cocky grin was already plastered on the blond’s lips.

Itachi smiled softly. “Your art is truly admirable,” he admitted sincerely.

“This is nothing. Un. Wait till you see it explode.” With several steps and one skillful jump Deidara easily closed the distance and was proudly towering on the back of his owl. He offered a hand to help Itachi up on the board.

Itachi did look up, but didn’t move from his spot. Explode? He wouldn’t voice his doubts, but they were written all over his face. Which in Itachi’s case meant one curiously quirked eyebrow.

“Not while we’re still on it, of course,” Deidara explained with a chuckle. “I’m not some suicidal maniac, un.”

Accepting the clarification in silence Itachi took the offered hand and jumped on as well. The white creature sprung into life wholly and before he knew it, they were drifting smoothly through the air. Itachi had to make some effort to stay up. His balance was perfect though, and so thanks to his skills he managed to keep his posture calm.

Deidara, on the other hand, didn’t need any effort to remain elegantly positioned on the back of the enormous bird. He appeared as natural as one could get while sliding easily above the silent night forest. It wasn’t that surprising, since Itachi already knew how gracefully Deidara usually placed himself atop of his huge white creations. But seeing it at first hand and this close…

It still took his breath away for quite a while.

When Deidara was busy with stirring the owl into the direction of the hideout, a flash of red colors reeled in the raven’s eyes. It was just a moment. One innocent second which Itachi simply couldn’t resist but to imprint into his mind. Deidara’s sparkling eyes, adorably focused pout and the gorgeously long golden hair flowing freely through the cold air. That all was sight Itachi wanted to take with him to the grave. It wasn’t the first time he did this and maybe one day he would show Deidara the small collection of lovely moments they had shared together. To show Deidara how Itachi truly saw their relationship and also him in particular.

Journey which would normally take more than an hour by foot was over in only several minutes. They circled over the tall hideout once, then Deidara guided the enormous bird to softly land. Itachi jumped down first, Deidara followed him.

They both stood on the flat roof in silence. Itachi watched how Deidara made the bird fly high into the sky and with eyes gazing up to see every little detail he formed a proper hand sign and let it explode. The light flashed briefly and enhanced the surrounding forest while the sound of the blast fanned over them, softy rustling through their hair. Itachi stood silently next to his lover, waiting until Deidara would soak in the thrill of his explosion. After a while he felt a brush of fingers on his palm and when he looked down he learned that Deidara’s hand gently snuck its way to Itachi’s.

Locking their eyes Itachi smiled gently and then used his own jutsu. One second later they were teleported in Itachi’s room, lips glued to each other and hands caressing their yet clothed bodies.

Itachi pushed Deidara against a wall, the blond’s back meeting the wood with a thud. He kissed him passionately and cupped Deidara’s face to hold his lips in place. As if that was even necessary. Itachi let his hands travel pass Deidara’s neck further down to get to the buttons of his cloak. He began to undo them deftly. It wouldn’t be an easy thing for someone who wouldn’t know how, but Itachi had more than enough experience with both Deidara’s and his own cloak to simply run his agile fingers through and then let the cloth slide of Deidara’s shoulders in one fluid motion.

As soon as Deidara’s cloak pooled around his ankles Itachi’s hands were already disappearing under the net part of his shirt and sliding over the smooth skin. The blonde arched into the touch and sighed softly while playing with the buttons of Itachi’s cloak in return. Soon another rustle of fabric followed the first and enlarged the black pile of clothes on the floor around them. Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck to pull him flush against his body.

The kiss turned more sloppy and needy with every other second, successfully suffocating them until the pressure spun with their heads. Eventually, they were forced to part to get some oxygen into their lungs. Hot puffs of air mingled between their faces and Itachi used the opportunity to swiftly drag Deidara’s shirt over his head and toss it aside. Silky blond tresses danced and scattered all around Deidara’s shoulders, shining against the slightly tanned skin. They glanced at each other briefly, but the pure lust resonating in both gazes pulled their lips together with the power of two magnets.

Their mouths melted into one as if they never planned to pull apart again. No matter how many times they would do this, no matter how many times they would touch each other and no matter how many times they would kiss, the hunger would never disappear. The maddening need to feel their skin slide against each other until they were all sweaty and short of breath. The desire to hear the wanton moans calling for more until only the sounds of their voices could throw them over the edge. Itachi loved Deidara’s shameless cries and groans, he would never get enough of hearing the beautiful blond scream or whisper his name.

Itachi sighed into the kiss when Deidara’s hips bucked against his. He petted down to prop Deidara in the place his thighs met his butt and hoisted him up. Deidara immediately wrapped his legs around Itachi’s waist. The raven pushed the smaller body against the wall in order to help Deidara properly settle and adjust in the position and only then he stepped backwards. Never breaking their long messy kiss he carried him towards the corner bed.

The moment Itachi’s shins touched the bed frame they both fell forward. Itachi managed to break Deidara’s fall with one hand while the other one safely held the blond around his slender waist. After squirming high enough on the mattress Itachi almost ripped Deidara’s pants off, following it with discarding him off every other little piece of clothing he might have left, then he hastily threw away his own shirt. They paused and Itachi appreciatively let his onyx eyes roam over the flawless body sprawled under him, adding his hands he caressed the inner side of Deidara’s thighs, loving the image of his blond spread wide for him like this.

It was a rare sight because Deidara usually preferred to be the one on top, the one who guided them and dominated the act. Itachi never protested. It made his lover happy and Itachi secretly enjoyed being teased by Deidara’s mouth tongues. No matter how crazy it drove him. And then if Itachi wanted the blond to submit, all he had to do is fight for it and Deidara would succumb and become compliant in his embrace. He knew that Deidara loved the way Itachi took control; to be the touched and pampered one for a change.

When Itachi’s fingers met at the very center of Deidara’s legs and brushed softly over the line of his hardening length a soft sigh fell of Deidara’s parted lips. Itachi snapped his gaze towards Deidara’s face, finding a hazy blue looking back at him. Deidara’s chest heaved up and down, his breathing growing unsteady along with their lust.

Beautiful. Everything about Deidara was beautiful. Maybe it was only Itachi’s way of seeing the wonderful blond, being in love could always mess with one’s brain so nicely. But watching him and feeling him this close made Itachi the happiest man on earth. It also made him forget about all the troubles that nested deep within his heart… Even if just for a little while. Everything about Deidara was so lively and sparkling it blinded Itachi’s view of the rest of the world.

Itachi bent down and kissed. His lips trailed a path starting on the top of Deidara’s knee and slowly moved lower, tasting the smooth skin until the tip of his nose was buried in soft curls of blond pubic hair. Itachi inhaled Deidara’s aroma and Deidara moaned, his hips shuddering at the sensation. Two hands slid into Itachi’s hair, urging him to give Deidara’s developing erection more attention. And the raven would; placing a chaste kiss at the top Itachi let the shaft slide into his mouth, swallowing the entire length and drawing more blood into it.

Deidara’s back arched and an impatient cry left his lips, making Itachi’s whole body tingle with pure desire. He grasped Deidara by his trembling hips and bobbed his head up and down a few times, until the erection was so pumped it could hardly fit into Itachi’s mouth. He released Deidara’s cock and it slipped out of his mouth with lewd plop.

Deidara’s abdomen muscles shivered when it was littered with set of gentle kisses and one louder noise choked him when Itachi nibbled teasingly on the tensed six-pack. He moved up and after reaching Deidara’s nipple he stick out his tongue and tantalizingly licked the skin with the tip, teasing Deidara and making him take a firm hold of Itachi’s shoulders. The raven felt two set of teeth bite into his flesh, whether on purpose or inwardly he wouldn’t question. Instead, he returned the gesture with rounding his lips around Deidara’s pinkish nipple and sucking it into his mouth, which earned him a noisy groan and one rather lewd ‘fuck’.

“…’tachi,” Deidara breathed out softly, immediately catching Itachi’s attention.

He moved up, hovering his face above Deidara’s for a while before he descended down to his ear. “I could taste every inch of you and it would never be enough,” Itachi whispered and Deidara sighed heatedly in return. Itachi ended his sentence with a gentle nip on Deidara’s earlobe, causing another of many Deidara’s uncontrollable shivers.

Locking eyes once again Itachi was about to go for a kiss, but Deidara’s lips moved before it could happen. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not… un… getting any bigger,” he said a little breathlessly, but with a clear attempt for a retort. The twinkle of mischief in those electric eyes could never be missed.

Itachi stopped for a while, looking down at Deidara in mild bafflement, but then he just smiled softly and nuzzled the tip of Deidara’s nose with his own. “Never change.”

And they were kissing again. Sucking the air out of the lungs of the other. Too lost in the sensation of Deidara’s lips, Itachi didn’t even notice the blond’s hands secretly traveling down. Only when they slid into his still present pants and both mouth tongues grazed Itachi’s hard and itching length did he react with a shocked twitch. Itachi sucked on his breath and parted the kiss, rolling his hips more into Deidara’s touch. He noticed a cocky smirk tugging up Deidara’s kiss swollen lips.

Just like Itachi with the blowjob before, even Deidara retreated his hands only after a short while of teasing. Biting his lower lip Itachi prevented a disappointed sigh from leaving his mouth when Deidara’s hands stopped with the blissful ministrations and slipped out of his pants. He noticed the smirk on Deidara’s lips growing wider, the blond knowing very well how much Itachi loved his hand mouths. The raven erased the smug expression with a brief kiss, then reached for a small glass bottle prepared on a nightstand beside the bed.

Itachi sat back down on his heels and undid the cork keeping the lavender oil inside the bottle. Soft fragrance of little purple petals filled the room. Deidara propped his chest on bent elbows and curiously watched as Itachi slowly poured the liquid all over the blond’s cock. The fluid sinfully crept lower and then down Deidara’s crack and deeper between his ass cheeks.

“The bed’s gonna be a mess, un,” Deidara stated hoarsely.

Kneeling between Deidara’s spread legs Itachi didn’t even look at him and poured another dose on Deidara’s balls, hypnotized by the sinuous effect the oily liquid created. “I don’t care,” he answered, voice equally husky.

When the bottle was half empty Itachi put the cork back in and placed it aside. He tapped Deidara’s knee and guided the blond to spread his legs as wide as they would get. His heart began to race when Deidara obeyed and opened his legs for Itachi to see all of his glorious beauty. He wrapped his fingers gently around the base of Deidara’s cock and began to massage it and smear the oil while his other hand sneaked one of its fingers down and towards Deidara’s opening.

First digit slipped inside and both Itachi and Deidara reciprocated to the sensation with a delicate sigh. The inner muscles clenched around the finger immediately and when Itachi glanced at Deidara’s face he found him lying with eyes closed and mouth softly open; clearly enjoying the feeling. He groaned softly at the sight and moved with his hand, teasing the sensitive ring muscles a few times with in and out motions whilst the other hand expertly stroked Deidara’s length.

The second finger went in soon after, Deidara groaning and tensing at the strain in his backside. Itachi felt his body heat rising when Deidara’s hot walls tightened firmly and locked his digits inside. He gave Deidara a few seconds to get used to the new pressure and let his eyes wander over the squirming lithe body under him. Flash of crimson and when Deidara opened his eyes to check why Itachi halted in jerking him off, an innocent onyx was once again reigning in Itachi’s eyes; the Sharingan never seen.

Now came the hard part and Itachi carefully began to move with his arm and fingers again, scissoring and preparing his lover’s hole so it could accommodate Itachi’s girth soon. Deidara’s head plopped back against the mattress and he raised his hips to fuck himself on Itachi’s fingers; clearly relishing in the feeling. Itachi observed as Deidara fisted the crumpled sheets and wriggled with his entire body, looking for the right angle. He swallowed at the sinful sight and let an almost painful wave of lust course through his abdomen.

Deeming his lover ready enough Itachi forced even his third finger to breach the tight opening. Deidara moaned at the feeling of being stretched; partly in discomfort and partly in appreciation. It couldn’t hurt much, but it must have been quite unpleasant experience. Itachi caught himself chewing his lower lip as he observed the incredible show full of panting and shuddering Deidara was giving him. He was undeniably hard now, even though his cock was no longer stimulated in any way, he felt the pre-cum beginning to leak out of the top and soaking his pants. He wished he could take them down already.

Suddenly Deidara’s eyes opened and his whole body tensed for a second, followed by a lustful cry Deidara stared at the ceiling, his muscles fluttering when his sweet spot was stroked again. One corner of Itachi’s lips tugged up into a smirk and he prodded Deidara’s prostate thoroughly, earning himself more of those beautiful sounds. Itachi’s length pulsated with need to be sated and he could feel his mind clouding more and more. Shinobi or not, there was only that much blood to operate all of his organs.

Several swear words fell of Deidara’s parted lips. He willingly opened his legs as much as he could and raised his hips, once again meeting Itachi’s thrusts to gain the most of the situation. The raven’s mouth salivated and his skin vibrated, starving to fill his lover at last. Itachi knew his breathing grew heavy and shallow and he had no idea how long he would be able to watch Deidara enjoying himself and not join him in the ecstatic dance.

Itachi let go off Deidara’s erection and chuckled briefly when seeing how Deidara reciprocated to it. Judging by the unhappy whimper Deidara might have been rather close to his moment of utter bliss. Itachi jabbed into Deidara’s sweet spot several times, hungrily watching the freed cock twitch every time and listening to Deidara’s hot moans, then he carefully withdrew his fingers. The blond immediately opened his eyes and hazily observed what was currently happening.

Not being able to resist Deidara’s beauty Itachi exposed his groin and then guided Deidara to wrap his legs around his waist. The blond understood right away and soon Itachi could align the head of his length with Deidara’s prepped entrance. He began to push in gently and glanced from their joined private parts up to Deidara’s face. He wanted to question if everything was okay, but the moment he breached the first ring of muscles and his cock got swallowed by that tight and warm heaven, Itachi was only able to sigh and close his eyes, pleasure rippling through his entire body. From the center of his pelvis to the tips of his fingers.

Itachi heard Deidara groan and then his lust obscured vision noticed the blond was once again wallowing in his own pleasure. He continued and dived in steadily and slowly. The sluggish motion torturing them both in the most delicious way. Deidara’s hands were seizing Itachi’s shoulders again, digging their nails into the pale skin. A few more seconds of taunting and Itachi faintly felt his balls touch Deidara’s ass cheeks.

That was it, he was in. Deidara’s heat pulsated around him, warm and snuggly. Itachi bent his head and hid it in the angle of Deidara’s neck, breathing heavily and trying to focus his foggy mind. The pleasure was maddening, surging through him like a flood. He felt as if he was drowning in Deidara. His sweet smell filled Itachi’s nose, his taste lingered on Itachi’s tongue and his hot insides throbbed around Itachi’s shaft.

Itachi blindly reached for Deidara’s hands and placing them on each side of Deidara’s head he laced their fingers together, then he carefully began to move. He rocked his hips gently, but feeling Deidara tighten even more about him almost threw him over the edge right in that moment. He stopped for a while.

Itachi bit his lower lip, his head floating somewhere in paradise when the lack of blood in it took its effect. Deidara whimpered unhappily at the loss of friction, but soon moaned softly when Itachi began to move again.

Every roll of Itachi’s hips was followed by Deidara’s softest cry. The raven felt his skin burn and his breathing became thick with lust and pleasure. He let his face hover above the strands of Deidara’s hair which were sprawled all over the pillow and inhaled the distinctive fragrance that he would always remember as Deidara’s. The aroma of lavender lingered faintly in the air, but all Itachi could focus on was the scent of earth; freshly sprinkled with warm summer shower. That was Deidara’s scent and for Itachi it would always represent love and happiness.

A drop of sweat trickled down Itachi’s back, going along his spine and lower. The raven tried oh so hard not to move too abruptly and cause Deidara pain, but Deidara himself seemed too lost in his own pleasure to notice anything. His legs clung tightly around Itachi’s waist, never letting him move further away than was necessary. All three of his mouths were open, one of them producing the sweetest moans and the other two letting their tongues lap on Itachi’s palms which were pining them to the mattress.

Deidara’s insides throbbed and pulsated around Itachi’s girth and when one especially precise spasm sent a jolt of thrill through Itachi’s body, the raven couldn’t hold himself and thrust harder. Deidara cried out and one loud cry was promptly followed by another when Itachi thrust in a second time. The pace changed and Itachi’s heated sighs and heavy breaths grew shallow and difficult. The friction drove him crazy and Deidara’s insides contracted around him and sucked him back in every time he attempted to withdraw too far.

Itachi raised his head from the angle of Deidara’s neck and sought his lips. They joined in a clumsy kiss, their mouths only resting on each other and their breaths mingling and smothering them. Itachi propped his forehead on Deidara’s and felt the blond smile blissfully against Itachi’s parted lips. The raven smirked somewhat tiredly in return and stole himself a quick chaste kiss.

Deidara’s hands began to squirm in Itachi’s hold, wanting to get free while Itachi continued to plunge him and nudge right into his sweet spot. “F-fuck… ‘tachi-nh…” Deidara groaned and jerked with his captured hands, trying to force the raven to let go. Parting his lips one more time Deidara growled a weak word, “harder…”

It took the last amount of self-control the raven had possessed before. Itachi straightened and knelt between Deidara’s stretched thighs, then hooked his legs under their knees, spreading the blond as wide and open as he could get. Soon, Deidara found himself bend in half with ass sticking up, perfectly offered for Itachi’s pelvis to drop down and fill him while hitting just the same magical spot that made Deidara moan in pleasure all those times before.

Every muscle under Itachi’s fair skin rippled with the effort he was putting into the thrusts. Deidara’s spasms instantly became violent and forceful, squeezing Itachi’s cock in a maddening fight for an orgasm. Itachi watched as Deidara under him threw his head back, pushing it deep into the pillow when he cried to heavens and his sperm stained his sweaty skin while his flushed cock twitched a few times before beginning to soften. The sight itself was so arousing that Itachi promptly joined him.

The syrupy heat traveled through Itachi’s entire length like a lightning, he climaxed with eyes tightly closed and face deformed in a focused frown. Then collapsed atop of his lover.

Itachi’s now flaccid shaft slid out of Deidara’s ass and the blond sighed in relief, his body trembling gently at the ease. At this moment Itachi didn’t want anything but to fall asleep, yet he would steal himself some more precious moments with his equally exhausted artist before doing so. A gentle chuckle bubbled up Itachi’s throat and he shifted himself next to Deidara.

“Wh-aht…” Deidara began, wanting to sound dangerous, but failing miserably when his mouth misbehaved, ”are… yo-ou,” he groaned in annoyance, “Fuck this, un. I’m too… tired.”

Itachi chuckled again and cupped Deidara’s cheek to make him look into his eyes. “I love you.”

Gazing hazily at the peaceful expression Deidara answered with a single shattered whisper. “Yeah…” It might have seem like an empty word, but Itachi knew better, his stubborn blond was sometime like an open book to him. He saw the happy sparkles that shivered in the depths of Deidara’s bright blue eyes.

Love was the same as affection and with affection came devotion and with that acknowledgment and respect… And that was exactly what Deidara was secretly craving for. It was also exactly what Itachi wanted to show him tonight, what he tried to give him by lifting the veil of cold emotionless blackness in his eyes and watching him with the warm that echoed from the deepest depths of his heart. Never before – not in his wildest dreams – had Itachi thought that he might care for someone as much as he did for his little brother. Yet there he was, embracing a person that was equally important to him as Sasuke. Just in a slightly different manner.

_What a cruel fate._

* * *

 

Itachi woke up to a painful pinching in his eyes. He didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep, but that thought was pushed away with another powerful stab. He knew this moment would come. He was preparing himself for it. Even though he didn’t want it to come so soon, but one could never really choose when bad things would happen. It was a hurtful reminder that no matter how much he wished to keep making Deidara happy, there wasn’t a chance that he would be able to do so.

Itachi carefully slipped out of Deidara’s hold, the blond squirming and groaning at the loss of physical contact, but in the end he just continued to sleep. Itachi seated himself at the edge of the bed and massaged his aching eyes. The pain now fired through his whole head – reeling with his vision – reaching an intensity that made his stomach clutch and turn upside down. For a brief moment he feared he might throw up, but then the spinning softened and eventually faded away. Itachi took several calming breath intakes. He knew this was only the beginning of a long seizure. He had expected that this day would come eventually, and he dreaded the moment his illness would return in its full form. Yet, he knew that it was inevitable.

_All good things must come to an end._

With one last glance at his slumbering lover, Itachi stood up from the bed and began to look for his clothes. Forced to endure the pain and use his Sharingan in the dark room he soundlessly moved around it.

A hoarse voice spoke up. “Hey…” Deidara whispered and turned in the bed. When Itachi looked at him he noticed that his beautiful blond was blindly reaching for him. A flash of sorrow darkened Itachi’s features, his heart wishing nothing more but to at least kiss Deidara goodbye.

“Sleep, I’ll be back soon,” Itachi hummed his lie in return and watched how Deidara gullibly relaxed again. _I’ll miss you, Dei._ The raven thought when he was abandoning the bedroom, the full ninja attire and buttoned Akatsuki cloak never noticed by his sleeping lover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After a very long time another chapter finally done! I’d like to thank very much those who reviewed in the meantime! It means a lot to me that people are still reading the fic. Unfortunately, I can’t promise that the next chapter will be done soon. What I can promise is that I will certainly try my best to write it as quickly as I can. Believe me, I want to have the next chapter finished already (and the whole fic) as much as you do, but time is a precious thing and inspiration even more. Anyway, I’ll do my best to see you soon! 
> 
> Now make me happy and comment?


End file.
